A Fallen Devil
by Draco Illius Mortem
Summary: Angels fall and they gain black feathered wings of Ravens. The first Fallen didn't gain these wings though. He gained the wings of bats and, unknown to most, became the first Devil. Everyone had thought it was no longer possible, well those who knew the truth of the Devils' origins. Those that knew this truth are shocked to find that it happened once more-ish.
1. End of the New: Repetition of Old

"Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you too!"

"It's okay. It'll be fine. You won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you don't want to hurt me."

"I didn't want to hurt everyone else either."

"I know you didn't. But this time you won't hurt someone you don't want to."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm little ole' me."

"I don't think that counts."

"Of course it does. Why wouldn't it count?"

"I don't know."

"Look at how close we are now." A woman had been talking with a young boy while secretly sneaking closer to him. The boy looked down and saw that he and the woman were side by side. "I told you that I'd been fine."

"It won't last for long. Please just stay away I don't want to hurt you Gabriel-sama!"

"You won't hurt me Hikaru. I know you wouldn't do that to me."

"I wouldn't do it to everyone else either! Everyone should just stay away from me! I'm going to kill someone next time! I just know it! Don't let it be you! Smite me where I stand for the good of Heaven! Please! I beg you. Don't let me hurt anyone else." The boy was in tears. He was crying profusely. The woman, Gabriel was in shock.

"I could never hurt you Hikaru! And you could never hurt me! I know that. You know that! WE know that!"

"But I don't know that. If you won't do what's needed I'll do it; for the good of Heaven, I shall." The boy grew four white pristine wings from his back and flew away from the woman. In seconds he was gone from eyesight.

"Why did you have to be so good at hiding your presence?" The woman flew after the boy, on twelve wings, instead of four.

The woman had searched for hours and found nothing. So she sought the help of another; a man with a striking resemblance to her. "Onii-sama I need you to help me find Hikaru. He ran off after the accident earlier and he wouldn't listen to me, afterwards. I'm worried about him. He said he would do what was needed for the good of Heaven and he ran off and hid his presence. Onii-sama I'm really worried! Please help me!"

"Calm down. We'll find him don't worry. Let's go." The man and woman flew off once more on twelve wings each.

The boy was alone. Alone once again. This time he was on a cliff. He was sitting with his legs dangling over the side. When he looked down he could see straight to the Underworld. It was a long fall. He wasn't worried about that though. He was worried he would land a level higher than that. On Earth, his landing would have no purpose. It would accomplish nothing. They would and could still get to him. The boy turned to face behind him. He saw two people: the man and woman from earlier. "Gabriel-sama, Michael-sama, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The boy stood up and took a step closer to the drop.

"Hikaru! Don't do this! Please, Hikaru!" The woman, Gabriel was pleading to the boy.

"Hikaru. Think about this. This is not the way to go. We can train you to control your powers. I promise."

"What about what will happen while training? Before I can control this power? Before I won't turn into a giant bomb of light whenever I get excited? No. This is the best bet. This is where I won't hurt any of you." The boy about to take his last step over the edge pause and called out, "Forgive me Gabriel." He summoned his wings and while grabbing his top pair took his last step. Before he fell he pulled as hard as he could and let out a shriek of pain and then he fell. The boy plummeted downwards all the while a pair of wings floated where he once floated and at the base of these wings was blood. Crimson had stained the pristine white. And the woman shrieked with the echo and cried into her brother's arms.

The fall hadn't felt like forever, nor was it. Contrary to popular belief falling a great distance does not feel like an eternity for everyone. In fact for the boy the amount of time falling was vey anticlimactic. It felt like a brief moment in time. That was most likely because of the pain though. The boy hit ground like a meteor. A crater surrounded him. His body was bruised and broken. He couldn't move out of the crater. Only roll over on to his stomach as to not infect his wings and oddly the pair that was left was still white. The boy retracted the stubs and groaned. He was so exhausted he couldn't even hide his presence. Which judging by the color of the sky was a death sentence. He was on the border of Fallen Angel and Devil territory. And he couldn't bring himself to rip off his last pair of wings, the pain was too unbearable. The boy cast a very basic healing spell and crawled out of the crater. He was still on the border so any minute he would be seized by Fallen or Devils. The boy had to choose his path. A choice between evils, the only question was which was the lesser? The boy decided quickly and headed towards the Devil territory. He only made it about thirty feet or so, but he was far enough to not have to worry about the Fallen. So the boy laid there awaiting the discovery by Devils hoping for a quick death if that was the decision. The boy was flipping between conscious and unconsciousness when he was approached by a man with crimson hair and a woman with silver hair. The man leaned down and took the boy's pulse. Once he found it he alerted his companion. The man then looked at the boy's wings. "His wings are too low. He has another pair. He is young but powerful. What do you think we should do Grayfia?"

"Wait for him to awaken and heal him. Then return him to where he came."

"It's odd though, his wings are white still."

"I agree. But we should wait so we can ask some questions, don't you think?"

"Yes. Let's take him home. We'll have to keep him a secret for a little while at least."

So the duo took the lost Angel and teleported with him.

The boy awoke in an unfamiliar place. He awoke not in the forest he remembered but a room, with a bed and sheets and a dresser and nightstand and all the average accommodations. He sat up and felt his wings still out so he retracted his last pair. As he sat up he checked himself for injuries, and found none. This confused him. He remembered broken bones and bruises all over. As he was about to get up he heard the room's door open. He looked up and saw the man with crimson hair. The boy did not feel himself threatened so he stayed seated half on the bed and waited for the man to speak.

"Hello. I don't know if you remember what happened or me but my name is Sirzechs Lucifer. I found you wounded in the forest and so I healed you and brought you here."

"Where is here?"

"My home."

"And you are one of the Great Satans, Crimson Satan Lucifer?"

"That is correct. May I know your name?"

"My name? My name is…Chalfon Eifah Ikabod."

"Is that who you are now? Honestly?"

"This is who I have become."

"Very well Mr. Inglorious."

"Exactly. I am without honor, without light and have changed. Something feels different in here." The boy pointed to his chest, near but not exactly on his heart.

"Okay. Well may I see your wings?" The boy brought out his lower pair of wings. "All of them."

"I have no more."

"I saw your back. Your back and I know your wings are too low to be your only pair."

"I… I ripped my wings off. And cast myself from Heaven."

"… Why would you do that?"

"I was a danger to all. This is the longest conversation I have ever had in a very long time without my converser ending up in a healing ward."

"I see. Well, may I see your wing stubs then? If not healed properly they could get an infection."

"I shall see what is left. Before I ask though, can I trust you? I will have my back to you and you will most likely have to get closer to me. So can I trust you?"

"Yes. I have not been threatening so far have I?"

"No." And so the boy turned to face the wall and let his wing stubs out. The only problem: they didn't come out. So the boy told the man and he told the boy to try and to let them explode out his back like his second pair did the first time he gained them. For one could only assume that his first pair was gained very young. So the boy listened to the man's words and just let loose. Let loose leathery bat wings from black feathered stubs and when the boy touched the black stubs the feathers fell off, revealing only bat stubs. And so the boy began to cry in confusion and fear. Fear of what he had become. Confused as to how and why.


	2. Repetition of Old: New Beginnings

"It'll be okay. Don't worry about anything happening. This isn't honestly the first time this happened to an Angel. If you would be more comfortable you can retract your wings."

"*Sniff*… Did… you… do this to me?" The boy said as he retracted both pairs of his wings.

"No I did not. If you would like me to explain I can."

"Please."

"What I am about to tell you are the closest kept secrets of all Devils and Angels. Few if any Fallen know about this. I need you to keep it between us and those I tell you are in the know, okay?" The boy nodded. "The only other time this happened was with the very first Devil. His name was Lucifer. When he was cast out of Heaven he also ripped his wings off. But he got all of them. He ripped all twelve wings off, and plummeted all the down to the Underworld like you did. He was bleeding already and these puddles of blood formed the original seventy-two Devils and their houses. A few of these houses were blessed with powers never seen before. The immortal Phenex flames, the Power of Destruction, the rare blue flames of Devil Fyre; to name a few. The only time the Devil fames were ever seen were from Satan himself and a house whose line was thought of as never continued. In fact the name of that house is long forgotten." Sirzechs walked closer to the boy and sat beside him. "What you have done is keep your Angelic wings in addition to gain those of Devils. This is what truly confuses you I am sure. The reason as to how the exact opposite energies could be in one vessel, your body. This is because not only Lucifer but God died. I don't know if you knew this but He did. God died."

"I did know this. I wasn't supposed to but I snuck in to where the Seraphs control the system and saw them using Michael-sama as the center. When Gabriel-sama saw me she swore me to secrecy."

"I see. Well I now have to ask you two very important questions."

"Okay."

"The first one: do you want to go back to Heaven?"

"No."

"Okay. The second question: how old are you?"

"In Angelic years or Human?"

"Which ever you have aged by."

"In Human years I am too old to be a Middle aged man. In Angelic years I am a ten year old."

"You don't talk like a ten year old."

"You grow up quickly with no friends, Guardians or parents."

"So who looked after you and kept you company?"

"Gabriel-sama did when she could, but other than her no one. I looked after myself. I am too unstable or was I don't know why but I don't feel the swell of Light energy in me anymore. It's there, but it's only about half as powerful. There is some other energy though. It feels like you do."

"I would suspect that your power was halved and turned into Demonic energy as a way to give your body balance."

"Oh. Okay. Well what am I to do now?"

"What do you mean? If you would like to you can stay here and train with your Demonic powers. After all you may just develop one of the Pure-Blooded abilities or even Devil flames. I have a little sister who is your age in Human years and she has a friend your age too. Would you like to meet them? If you want to stay here we will have to create a way to completely hide your Angelic energy."

"I can hide my presence completely."

"But you would have to leave your new Demonic energy free flowing. After that we will have to give you a cover story and then find you a surname that passes as a High-class Pure-Blood House. This will depend on your abilities if you have any."

"I see. Well… I would like to stay here, if that is okay."

"Well of course it is okay; I offered didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Well would you mind telling me your first name? The one you had before all of this."

"Hikaru."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No. I don't have any family. I don't even know who went through the ritual to birth me."

"I see. Well how about we play a game? You are going to hide yourself and your presence leaving only demonic energy. Because of all the excess in the house it should blend in and hide you. Afterwards depending on the outcome I'll make a call to either my sister or a friend."

"Okay! I love Hide and Seek! How long do I have to hide!?"

"Well, how about I count to thirty?" Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Okay! I'm gonna go hide now!" The boy ran off.

"Definitely a ten year old. ONE! TWO!..."

It took Sirzechs three hours to find Hikaru. Hikaru couldn't hide only his Angelic presence. He was only able to hide himself completely. He didn't give off ANY presence. He made himself nonexistent. Afterwards Hikaru got hungry so Sirzechs got him some food while calling his friend.

This friend arrived via teleportation circle almost immediately. The friend happened to be Ajuka Beelzebub. He had green slicked hair and looked around Sirzechs age. He also had blue eyes. "You said you had a challenge for me?" Ajuka said to Sirzechs.

"I was wondering if you could make a device that could hide one type of energies in will allowing a different type to flow freely all in the same body."

"Hmmmm…I might be able to-"

"Is this the friend you called?" Hikaru had come in from the kitchen.

"Yes, I am. My name is Ajuka Beelzebub, what is yours?"

"So you're another Satan?"

"Yes."

"Mmkay, my name is Hikaru."

"I see and why are you hiding your presence?"

"Oh, we were playing Hide and Seek."

"I see." Ajuka sent a questioning look to Sirzechs.

"Should I let lose Sirzechs?"

"Yeah, go ahead my friend here is gonna help you overcome your hiding problems."

"I see." Hikaru released his energies and wings all at once. Ajuka was astonished and turned to Sirzechs.

"Who is he?"

"An Angel. I found him while we were looking for a certain criminal."

"I see. And do you have any idea how he got his wings and kept the white ones?"

"No, just speculations."

"Sirzechs does Ajuka know?"

"Know?"

"I told him about our origins and he already knew about God."

"I see."

"He tossed himself from Heaven as a way to protect those around him."

"Hmm… Will you tell me your story little one?"

"Okay." And so the party moved to a comfortable living room and Hikaru told his story just as he told Sirzechs.

"So now you need a way to hide, but not seal your Angelic energy while releasing your Demonic energy."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd put the Underworld into a frenzy if I didn't do that."

"If I can't hide the Angelic energy would you be up to sealing your Angelic energy?"

"Not completely, if possible."

"I see. Well I might be able to make you just what you need but before that I need to talk with Sirzechs alone."

"Okay. What should I do Zechs?"

"Zechs?"

"Yeah it's your nickname."

"I see. Well why don't you see if you can hide your Angelic energies?"

"Okay." The adult duo walked off to the kitchen.

"Sirzechs!? What were you thinking? Not only does that boy have the same level of Demonic power as we did his age, but also an equal Angelic side!?"

"I was thinking that all kids should have a place to belong. You heard his story, he only ever had Gabriel and she couldn't be there constantly. He deserves this and he's just a ten year old."

"Okay I guess that those are valid points. But what if the Heaven come looking for him?"

"They can't technically he's Fallen."

"No, technically he is an Angel that fell off a cliff and became a Devil Angel. Something that shouldn't be possible anymore because of God's death and Michael running the system and having changed that!"

"Look I planned on telling all of the other Satans but first I want him to have a friend in Rias and possibly Sona, perhaps even their peerages. To be able to do that we need to have that device and a cover story. Look Ajuka I'm not asking you as another Maou, I'm asking you as old friends. Please I'm beg-"

"SIRZECHS! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!" Ajuka and Sirzechs ran out of the kitchen and to the living room only to find the couch on fire, blue fire. "HOW DO I PUT IT OUT!?"

"No fucking way." Ajuka said.

"Hikaru, just calm down. Take a deep breath. In and out. Okay now where are you?"

"I-I'm on the c-couch."

"Okay I'm going to walk over to you don't move okay?"

"Okay, but what if you get burnt?"

"Do you wanna burn me?"

"N-no."

"Okay then you won't." Sirzechs walked over to the couch and was right next to the flames. "I'm gonna reach out my hand. I want you to grab it okay?"

"Okay are you sure though?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sirzechs reached out his hand and Hikaru grabbed it. Hikaru's arm was coated with the blue flames. "See? I don't feel anything."

"How?"

"Devil Fyre responds to your will. Anyone or thing you don't want burned won't be. Well the thing has to be worked on, but people and living things come naturally."

"Okay. Well, is this one of the powers you mentioned me possibly developing?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Could I develop more?"

"I don't honestly know."

"I'll make it. You need to do some research on that lost house and claim him as the long lost heir. Then you need to claim responsibility for him."

"Thank you and yes I know."

"I should have something by tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"No problem, but that counsel with the others will have to be soon. In fact I suggest tomorrow. I'll give the device during, okay?"

"Yes thank you. I'll get the word out, emergency meeting tomorrow at noon?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

"NO! Never say goodbye! That means you'll never meet again, not even after reincarnation!"

"Okay, okay. I like the think way you little one."

"And stop calling me little one! I'm ten for crying out loud. I'm supposed to be this size!"

"Okay. Bye you two."

"Bye, Ajuka."

"Bye Ju-san." Ajuka smiled and laughed lightly before warping away.

"Okay Hikaru. In a little while you're going to be meeting a few friends and coworkers of mine and they are all in the know okay?"

"Okay."

"I need you to behave and tell you story just like you did to Ajuka and I alright?"

"Alright, please don't worry Ze-chan."

"Ze-chan?"

"I like it better than Zechs."

"Okay. Let's get going." Sirzechs activated a magic circle and they appeared in a meeting room with a large table and five chairs. One chair had a larger cushion on it. So much so that when Hikaru took his seat next to Sirzechs they were almost level. Sirzechs made a large file appear and placed it on the table. "I suggest you don't sit for now the meeting could take a while."

"Mmkay." Hikaru got up and walked around the meeting room sitting in all of the chairs.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman walked in. She was very well endowed and was wearing a green-blue coat, black knee length skirt and had a tie like item around her neck. She had black hair and violet eyes.

"Sirzechs-chan what's the emergency?"

"Please wait for the oth-"

"Oh my Maou you are just the cutest thing I have ever seen!" The woman, Serafall Leviathan rushed to Hikaru and hugged him to her bosom. Hikaru was then picked up and shaken while the female Maou hugged him into her bosom.

A "Ze-chm, wh izz shI? Helpm mI!" Came from where Hikaru's head was supposed to be.

"Serafall please let him go."

"Aww okay." She let Hikaru go and then waited as the color of Hikaru's face slowly returned from blue to a tannish white, depending on where his freckles were. "So who are you cutey?"

"I'm Hikaru. Who are you?"

"Serafall Leviathan. You can call me Levia-tan."

"How about Sera-tan?"

"Hmmm… okay."

"Yay!"

"So what is this all about Sirzechs?"

"Oh, Ze-chan called this meeting because of me."

"What? Why?"

"You'll have to wait for everyone else; I don't like telling the story over and over again. Sorry."

"Mouuu, okay." Just then Ajuka entered and sat down in his chair.

"Hey Ju-san!"

"Hello Hikaru. Falbium refused to make it; he said it wasn't important sounding enough."

"Okay then. I guess I should have stressed it a bit more.

"Agreed. So shall we get started?"

"Yes. Hikaru please take your seat."

"Mmkay." Hikaru sat in his chair. "Should I start telling my story now?"

"Yes." And so Hikaru retold his story to Serafall and by the end of it she was crying and hugging Hikaru saying she'll never let him be alone again. Ajuka and Sirzechs sweat dropped at the actions and words.

"Is that a good thing?" Hikaru asked Ajuka and Sirzechs.

"We feel for you." The duo said in sync.

"Can I see your wings Karu-tan?"

"Okay." Hikaru stood up and let lose his wings and therefore his energies.

"Whoa! So pretty." Serafall stood up and stroked his white wings.

"So Ajuka did you bring the device?"

"Yes. Hikaru could you come here please?" Hikaru walked over to Ajuka. Ajuka held out a chain necklace. "Put this on." Hikaru put the necklace on. His Angelic energy completely disappeared. His wings however stayed.

"Whoa! You did it!" Hikaru said.

"Yep, now summon a light object."

"Okay." Hikaru took a step back and summoned a bow and arrow of light.

"Now shoot the arrow at the wall please." Hikaru did so. "It works! If you ever get tired of it being a necklace it can change into any type of accessory."

"That's so cool!"

"Now Sirzechs can get you a temporary set of real clothes and take you shopping for more."

"Hm?" Everyone looked at Hikaru and realized he was still in priest attire.

"Yeah that's a must!" Sirzechs laughed.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks to all who followed and reviewed and such!**

 **To ZenithTempest: You'll have to wait and see!**


	3. More Family: A Will to Protect

"So you want to dress in black and dark color?" Sirzechs was questioning Hikaru on his choice of clothing style.

"Yes. In Heaven we only wore whites and yellows occasionally. Besides, I like the dark colors on me. They go with my brown hair."

"That is true. A question though, how did you come to having brown hair?"

"I don't know, I remember having brown hair since I was a Cherubic Angel."

"So, since you were a baby?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. You know Lucifer also had brown hair."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was a brunette."

"I see. Well I'm done shopping. Another reason dark colors are good is because the Heavens will look for signs of my old habits and so wearing something I normally wouldn't, should throw them off for a while."

"That does make sense. Are you sure you're ten?"

"Angelically speaking yes."

"I see. Well how old are you in Human years?"

"One hundred forty- seven."

"Whoa. I was expecting like sixty to eighty, but one hundred forty-seven? Wow."

"No one knows why I aged so slowly. And so illogically."

"What do you mean?"

"Angelically speaking I am ten, in Human years one hundred forty-seven. Those numbers don't add up to make a perfect equation on how I age. It would be so and so years and so and so months in Human times equal one Angelic year. It's illogical."

"That is weird."

"So, can I meet your sister now?"

"Yes I suppose you can. Remember, your last name is Abaddon."

"Okay. I think that's a little weird though. My name is Hikaru Abaddon. So I am Light  
Destruction."

"Well at least your name is still Angelic."

"Angel of the Abyss is not the Angelic that I used to be!"

"Oh calm down. Abaddon is the name of the house that had Devil Fyre."

"I know, I was there yesterday."

"You really don't talk like a ten year old."

"I'm not the average ten year old!"

"You're just not average."

"So now you're insulting me? That hurts Ze-chan. That hits the heart!"

"Are you ready to meet Rias yet?"

"Yeah, let's go." The bantering duo then teleported to the Gremory residence. "Whoa  
it's huge!"

"Yeah that it is. Nothing like home." Sirzechs said. This was because the home he  
spoke of was a four bed three bath for family and personal guests; it was actually a secret to the public.

"It's not the largest I've seen though."

"What do you mean?"

"Gabriel's is bigger, so is Michael's."

"I see."

"So what are we standing out here for?"

"Just wait."

"Onii-sama!" A girl with long red hair came running out of the large mansion and seemed to be about to huge Sirzechs when she came up short upon seeing Hikaru. "Who are  
you?"

"Rias don't be so rude."

"Yes Onii-sama. Sorry. I am Rias Gremory, nice to meet you."

"Hikaru Abaddon, nice to meet you too."

"Abaddon?" A girl with short black hair had been just within ear shot and had now walked  
up to the trio.

"Ah, Sona nice to see you again." Sirzechs said.

"Hello Sirzechs-sama. Hello, my name is Sona Sitri pleasure to meet you."

"Hikaru Abaddon and it's nice to meet you. Would you happen to be Sera-tan's little  
sister?" The girl, Sona looked a little worried.

"Yes, she is my Onee-sama. Are you from the lost house of Abaddon?"

"Yes."

"Could I see your Devil Fyre? Please?"

"Maybe later Sona." Sirzechs injected.

"Okay." Sona sounded dejected.

"When I show you I'll let you touch them if you'd like."

"I can do that?"

"They won't hurt those I see as my friends. Ze-chan proved that."

"How?"

"I…accidentally set the couch on fire… while I was sitting on it."

"Oh, did…Ze-chan pull you out?" Sona had sent a questioning look at Sirzechs when  
she said his nickname.

"Yes."

"Do you wanna hang out with Rias and I?"

"Sure, I don't know what we'll do though. I've never really had friends before."

"Oh, don't worry we'll make it fun for you."

"Okay. Rias would you like to see my Devil Fyre later too?"

"Sure but what is it?"

"It's like foxfire Rias."

"Oh, is it purple too?"

"No my Fyre is blue."

"Okay." And so the trio of kids ran off to play.

A few weeks had gone bye and Hikaru had really enjoyed himself for the first time  
in his life. Today all of them were going to meet in the Gremory gardens for tea and lunch. Hikaru had just arrived and was walking through the gardens to the meeting place. _It's a beautiful garden but Eden's is better._ He thought to himself. Hikaru began to reminisce about his picnics with Gabriel in the Garden of Eden. The thoughts made him wish he had gone on more.

Hikaru had gotten to the meeting place. There was a table and chairs set up for them.  
The girls had already arrived and were chatting casually. "Hello, you two."

"Hello Hikaru."

"Ri-chan."

"Hello Hikaru."

"Hi Sona." Sona seemed a little down at his greeting.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"We were talking about when we get our Evil Pieces." Rias said.

"I see. What about then?"

"Well we should be getting them in a year or two. So we were talking about having a  
Rating Game one day between each other." Sona said.

"I see. Well I would like to do that as well."

"Okay. So how have you gotten in controlling your Fyre? Well enough to show us yet?"  
Sona queried.

"I don't think so, but Ze-chan seems to think so."

"Well why don't you show us?" Rias asked.

"Because they respond to how I feel and if I'm unsure when using them they could lash  
out at the two of you and I don't want to hurt you girls."

"Oh, okay." Sona said.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to take unnecessary risks."

"I understand."

"So what kind of tea are we having?"

"Well we have jasmine, green, black, and Earl Grey here." Rias said.

"I see and where is the Earl Grey?"

"Right here." Sona passed the tea and the trio began to chat.

After about half an hour sirens were heard from the mansion. "What's that for  
Ri-chan?"

Rias looked petrified. "That means a Stray Devil has entered the grounds. We need to  
get back to the house." Rias stood up and her hands were shaky. Sona stood up too, and she had a guarded expression. Hikaru could see through that though and saw that she was scared as well.

"Rias calm down. It's okay. If anything happens you'll still have me. I will protect  
you two okay? Sona you need not worry either okay?"

"I hope you can live up to those words boy. Because I am going to stain this  
ground with the crimson fluid of those girls and you. HAHAHAHA!" The trio looked around and saw blocking the only path home, a man. He had an aura that set all of them on edge, and a murderous smile. "I'm going to get back at Sirzechs for all the shit he put us through! I'm going to-GUAH!" Hikaru had ran up and punched the man in his gut as he was talking, causing him to spit up a little bile.

"You will never harm these two girls. Ever. You threat alone has earned you death." Hikaru had let his curly brown hair fall to cover his eyes and had an even scarier aura then the man did.

"That was a lucky shot boy! Don't be so cocky about your next one! Because you won't get any!" Hikaru rushed the man again and punched him in the face with a right hook. The man spit out blood.

"That was for blaming Sirzechs for your problems. The next time I hear anything insulting come from your mouth with earn you a painful death."

"You'll die boy!" The man sent a blast of Demonic energy at Hikaru. Hikaru simply dodged the attack. Letting it blow up a rose bush.

"I really liked those roses. If you plan on giving a fight I hope that wasn't your  
best."

"I'll kill you!" The man rushed at Hikaru who jumped into the air and stayed with his  
Devil wings.

"You shan't threaten anyone again, not even in another life. Be erased." Hikaru summoned his Devil Fyre and sent it at the Stray. The Stray only stared in shock that this boy who looked to be only ten or eleven not only beat him, had Devil Fyre but had such a large amount of it, and control over it all. The Fyre made contact and afterwards it dissipated leaving only scorch marks a small crater. Hikaru floated down and landed next to the girls. "I promised none would harm you two." Hikaru said with a small smile. Then he passed out.

When Hikaru came to again he was in a slightly unfamiliar room surrounded by completely familiar people. "What happened?"

"You used more Devil Fyre then either of us thought possible at this point in time. You're lucky you didn't go into a coma for at least a few days." Sirzechs told him.

Before Hikaru could respond he was glomped by a black blur that once still was recognized as Sona. "Don't ever worry me like that again. Okay? Promise me you won't ever worry me again."

"I can't make that promise Sona. A friend once told me that anything we can do to protect loved ones should be. A wise man once told me, 'Not everyone deserves to keep the gift of life. It is unlike free will in that aspect.'"

"It's times like these that I don't believe you to be a ten year old like us." Rias stated.

"Like you two? No one fits that description. A ten year old? Yes I am."

"Not helping your case Hikaru." Sirzechs pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing that out Ze-chan!"

"Can I see your Fyre, please?" Sona pleaded.

"Maybe when I'm rested."

"How about next time that you visit." Sirzechs offered.

"That sounds better."

"Can Hikaru sleep over? Please?" Sona asked.

"Yeah can he? I know I would feel better Onii-sama." Rias added.

"I'm not so sure."

"Ze-chan, I'll be fine. I promise nothing will happen. This might even be my best night's rest."

"Fine, but we need to talk first… alone girls."

"Okay." Rias walked out of the room.

"Fine." Sona was more begrudging.

"If anything happens what are you going to say?"

"The truth. These two are my first friends my age and they are trustworthy. If only one finds out only they will learn. I won't say anything about God or Lucifer just me. Okay? Do you think I should tell both?"

"No… that sounds like the best plan of action honestly. I can't wait for a few years to pass and you'll sound closer to your age and looks. Remember tomorrow you're going to meet Millicas, okay?"

"Mmkay. Ze-chan, I killed him didn't I?"

"Not quite. You erased him. It's what Devil Fyre does, it worse than Destruction that Rias and I have. You erased his very being. I know we talked about it but I didn't think it would ever be-" Sirzechs stopped after looking at Hikaru. He was crying. "Oh it's okay Hikaru." Sirzechs sat on the bed and hugged him. "It's okay, don't worry about it. It's all over."

"I-I killed somebody." Hikaru sobbed. And so the Satan comforted the young Angel Devil.

"I'm not so sure about sleeping in the same room as you two."

"Why not?" Sona asked.

"I'm just not comfortable."

"Okay then. You can sleep in the room over. It's already set up and everything." Rias offered.

"Thank you Ri-chan." Hikaru then bid the girls goodnight and went into the room next door.

 **Hikaru PoV**

I was falling. There was excruciating pain. Gabriel was screaming. I was falling into a pit of blackness. Someone was screaming besides Gabriel. They were calling my name. I was shoved.

"GABRIEL!" I sat straight up in bed and felt my wings out, all of them. I heard a shuffle and looked up to see Sona in my room all alone.


	4. Fast Life: Past Meets Present

**Hikaru PoV**

"Sona?"

"What… what are you?"

"I'm not sure. No one is."

"How did you get like this?"

"I cast myself out of Heaven… for the good of all Angels."

"What do you mean?" I gestured for Sona to come to the bed and she did. Sitting beside her I told her my story. I told her about my lack of friends, my weird aging, my only support. I told Sona everything just like I promised Sirzechs.

"So who all knows about this?" Sona asked afterwards.

"You, Ze-chan, Sera-tan, Ju-san, and maybe Falbium. I don't know if anyone told him; he refused to go to the meeting of Maous."

"I see. How could you keep this from us?"

"For your own good. We have only known each other for about a month now. I figured out of the two of you girls you would be the one to find out. You're much more curious than Ri-chan."

"Oh yeah. Well don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." I hugged Sona and we fell asleep like that once more.

 **Time Skip About 1 ½ Year**

"So you're Ri-chan's new friend?" I asked the young black haired girl. Rias wanted me to see if I could cheer her up a little. She wasn't as bad as she was when she first .arrived apparently but she was still depressed. Who can blame her though; she saw her mother die and then had her family turn on her?

"Yes. I'm Himejima Akeno. Are you Hikaru?"

"That is correct. I take it that Rias mentioned me at one point in the last two weeks?"

"Yes. She said you were one of her best friends, along with Sona Sitri."

"Do you know my last name?"

"No. Rias didn't say it."

"It's Abaddon."

"Really?"

"Yep. Do you know what that means I can use?"

"Devil Fyre."

"Mhmm. Would you like to see it? Ri-chan and Sona think it's really pretty."

"Yes please."

"Why don't we go into the garden then?" The two of then walked out into the gardens. Right around were we had tea and lunch all those years ago. "Ready?" She nodded. I brought my hands up and cupped them in front of her, then set the inside ablaze.

"Whoa, they're so pretty." She reached out her hand and put her fingers in my little forge. "Hehehehehe that tickles. It's so warm too."

"Watch this." I let the Fyre expand to encircle us the shoot up in a massive cylinder. "Ready? You're the first person I've ever showed this too." I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them the Fyre had turned into a massive light show. Purples, blues, yellows, reds, oranges, I had changed the garden into our personal light circle. Ake-chan was giggling and running around the cylinder with her hand out touching the flames. I brought them down and had them flow between us and run around her. She looked so damn happy.

 **Time Skip** **1/2 Year Narrator PoV**

"Holy Shit!" Ajuka Beelzebub had arrived to the Evil Piece birthing area to find that a third set of Evil Pieces were with the original two. He didn't even need to check the system to know who's they were. He already did. Every High-class Devil will get a set of Evil Pieces once coming of age. A certain someone's birthday had passed just yesterday. It was a cosmic laugh that an Angel's birthday was on the Sabbath. "Hikaru you are in for a surprise today."

 **Hikaru PoV**

"Hikaru, Ajuka wants you to accompany Sona and Rias when they get their Evil Pieces today. Okay?" Ze-chan asked.

"Okay. Evil Pieces were the objects based on chess that reincarnates other beings into Devils right?"

"Yep, he said he wants to check on your seal too."

"Okay. When should I set off?"

"Uh…" Ze-chan checked his watch. "Right now."

"Okay. Bye Ze-chan!"

"Bye Hikaru." I ran out the door and teleported to Ajuka's Evil Piece lab. He had taken me on a tour about a year ago and explained to me the Evil Pieces and Mutation Pieces too. When I arrived I saw the girls looking very surprised to see me.

"Hey you two. Ju-san asked me to come."

"Any idea why?" Ri-chan asked.

"Nope."

"Well we are going to his place right now walk with us?" Sona asked. Sona and I had gotten closer after the incident two years ago. I remember her coming to me after she found out she was to be betrothed against her will. She beat the dumbass in chess to call it off. I still remember the look of pure joy when she called checkmate. She got me to play a little after the big game and when I beat her for the first time since meeting her she blushed for some reason and ran off.

"Yeah sure." The three of us walked down the hall and into Ju-san's room. "Hi Ju-san."

"Hello Hikaru, Rias, Sona."

"Hello Beelzebub-sama." The duo chimed together.

"How many times do I have to ask you girls to not call me that?"

"An infinite amount Ju-san. They, especially Sona, are very strict during official business. I'm hoping to cure at least one of them of it." Ju-san grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"You have a long and hard road ahead of you. I hope you remember that help is not far."

"Thank you Ju-san but this is a road not adults can help with."

"I was afraid of that."

"What are you two going on about?" Rias asked.

"Yeah you two are getting a little… weird, even for you two."

"Yeah I guess I should just give you three your Pieces."

"Us three?" I questioned.

"Yep. Yours popped out this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes. So oldest first, Rias here are your Evil Pieces." Ajuka handed Ri-chan her set and once they passed into her hands they warped to show her and afterwards she had a Mutation Bishop. "Congratulations Rias. Use your Pieces well."

"I will Beelzebub-sama."

"Ughh."

"Fret not Ju-san I shall fix it in time."

"Sona you're next." Sona walked up and Ju-san handed her Pieces to her. The warped to represent her but no Mutation Pieces were revealed. "Congratulations Sona, use your Pieces well."

"I promise Be-MPH!" I clamped my hand around her mouth.

"He gets it you promise." I let go.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"I said I would stop you two from doing that."

"Well that wasn't the way to go about it!"

"Hikaru time for your Pieces."

"Yes Ju-san." I walked up to him and took my Pieces. The moment they were in my hands they warped and it took twice as long as the girls for the light to settle. Once we could all see. My Pieces had warped to include a Queen, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and four Pawns had all mutated. I had half a Mutation set.

"That's rare Hikaru. Normally only seen in Maou sets, like mine and Sirzechs'. Use your Pieces responsibly."

"I will Ju-san. I swear on my wings that I will."

"I'll take that oath."

 **Time Skip One Year Hikaru age fourteen**

"Sirzechs I need to talk to you." This was going to be awkward.

"Okay. What about?"

"I need to talk to you alone." We were in the living room with Grayfia at the time.

"Okay." Sirzechs seemed puzzled. We walked into my room and I looked at him.

"I've been having impure thoughts and urges."

"Oh. Well…" Sirzechs gave me the talk and well it was very uncomfortable for the both of us.

 **Time Skip One Year**

"Ze-chan. Will they be able to contact me in the Human world?"

"I'm not sure. They might be. If you aren't comfortable going into the Human then you don't have to. We can enroll you in a Devil school."

"No that would be too hard to explain and too many people interested in my flames."

"Yeah I guess that's right. But if they do contact you what will you do?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure only Michael would know that I'm even still alive. He would keep it from Gabriel for as long as possible I think. Depending on how she recovered from me diving. He might just tell her if it would help her health. Or he would bring her to me or try to bring me to him."

"You trained enough to get away with your Devil Fyre though."

"But then I could never go into the Human world without completely hiding my presence."

"There are risks in everything. The decision is yours. You could even choose to go back to Heaven if they offered."

"I wouldn't do that, couldn't do that. You guys are my family. For all intents and purposes you are my Dad you know that. I know that. I love that. I love all of you guys."

"Thank you. I love you too Hikaru, my eldest son."

 **Time Skip Beginning of Hikaru's first year in High School.**

"It really sucks that the school isn't coed." I complained.

"Yeah I agree." Sona said.

"At least we could pull enough strings to get you to join the ORC for our school." Ri-chan said.

"Yeah that's an upside. I gotta go this way. See you two later." I walked off to my school.

A few days had gone by and school was pretty okay. I was annoyed that so many people were constantly talking but it was bearable. I had my books. I got my work done and headed out early. I was at home in my apartment near Sona's and Rias's houses when I felt him near. He had probably just gotten into the Human plane when I felt him. Even hiding his presence I could feel him. He wasn't as good as me in that aspect. I learned by feeling him and Gabriel when they hid themselves. "Next time you should knock on the front door." I was in my kitchen making dinner with my back to my dining table. Which is where he teleported, right beside my table.

"You should have hid yourself."

"You shouldn't have been looking Michael." I turned to face the blonde Archangel. "I cast myself out of Heaven for the good of everyone else. I happened to begin a new life with a group of people I call my family."

"You put Gabriel into a depression. She almost fell. By committing suicide. Was Gabriel not a part of your family?"

"Gabriel was my only family. How is she now?" I couldn't let him know how his words hit my heart.

"She changed. She still has her days but she is getting better. She would be even better if you talked with her."

"Where?"

"The Human world."

"When?"

"Sometime in the next few days."

"Alone?"

"I will be there."

"Can I ask for a friend to be there?"

"Depends on who the friend is."

"A girl, my age."

"Who is she?"

"Sona Sitri."

"I guess you could bring her."

"Did you miss me Michael?"

"Define miss." It took me a little while to respond because I was making dinner.

"Did you regret me diving?"

"It was a great loss to Heaven."

"That's not what I asked. Did you Michael miss me Hikaru?"

"For a little while. Then I was angry at what you put Gabriel through. For a while I planned on striking you down the first step you took into the Human world. Then time passed and now we're here."

"I see. Did anyone question me missing?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"Gabriel still has your wings. She brought them down from above the drop. They were the only reason she didn't let herself go I think. She watched them to make sure you were alive. They fluttered every now and then as if you were closer to them than anyone knew."

"I see. Well I made enough for two people to eat. Would you like to stay and catch me up on the ceasefire? I could catch you up on what happened."

"Thank you for the hospitality."

 **Day of the Reunion**

"Thank you Sona. I couldn't really ask anyone else to do this and you didn't have to agree. After all these are the lead Angels of Heaven."

"It's okay. I'm here for you. You're important to me and I want to see you happy. If I have to face down God himself I will."

"Thank you Sona, but you will never have to do that." _Well at least not the God you're thinking of. We're going to face God right now actually._ "We better get going." Sona and I walked to the outskirts of the town and I warped us to the meeting place.

We were in a field right outside the town. Not close enough for others to sense anyone's presence but close enough for it to be a safe place for Sona. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I turned to Sona and gestured for her to sit down next to where I was. I followed suit.

"So you really were close with _the_ Gabriel of Heaven."

"Yeah. Looking back I wonder what I did to deserve the attention."

"They're here." I looked up to see two flashes of bright light and then Gabriel and Michael. I had completely hidden my presence but now I let my entire presence out. My seal was still on though. Over the years I had changed it to a leather bracelet with personally made crest on it. They would think I was a Devil through and through until I let my wings out.

"Hikaru?" Gabriel called out. She was already on the verge of tears.

I walked forward, "Yes, Gabriel?"

"Is that really you?"

"The one and only."

"You've grown so big. You look like a teenager now. Your hair's so long. How have you been? How did you survive? Who is she? Why did you leave me? Hikaru?"

"I-I left for your own good. I left so you would live better. Seems I only made it worse. This is my best friend Sona Sitri. I grew up over last couple of years with her and Rias Gremory. Gabriel I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you through any of that. I meant for you to be free of the responsibility that I shoveled on to you. I'm so so sorry." I was in tears. I couldn't hold them back anymore. They were there. Gabriel was here. "Gabriel-Mhph!" Gabriel had run and hugged me. She was crying worse than I was.

"Why? Why did you think life would be better without you? _You_ made me so happy. I enjoyed being next to you. Please let me stay next to you now. I don't want you to leave me. I want you to let me stay by you. I want you to let me see you grow. I missed you becoming a man."

"I will but I won't be returning to Heaven. I place is now here. If you would like to visit I will let you but I won't be going back. I won't leave Sona… and everyone else."

"If that is what you wish. But will you really let me stay near you?"

"Yes." I hugged Gabriel back for the first time in more than five years. It felt so good. "I have to show you something first. Before you make any decisions."

"Okay."

"Prepare yourself." I took a step away from Gabriel and let my wings come out, all of them.

Gabriel gasped. "How did you become a Devil? Did she do this to you?"

"No. When I recovered from the drop I had gained these wings in replacement of the ones I tore off. I also gained Demonic energy. It halved my Angelic energy and turned it into Demonic. Then I found out I had this." I held out my hand and let Devil Fyre appear. Gabriel reached out and touched it.

"Devil Fyre? This must be because of-" Gabriel cut herself off before she finished and looked up at me.

"Because of what?" Gabriel remained silent. "Because of what?" I turned to face Michael. "Michael, because of what?"

"Because you had flames already. You just showed us what the opposite of Devil Fyre is."

"And that would be?"

"The Flames of Creation."

 **A/N**

 **Aw I love cliffhangers they're so fun to give. I hate being given them though, that's mean ;p**

 **To** **Mahesvara** **: I believe so. I wasn't sure last chapter sorry for not getting back to you.**

 **To dadman9994: Thank you but I think this is worse.**

 **To any reading The Athenian Thief I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I need a Familiar for Sona, then one for Hansuke.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Flames of Creation: Young Love

**There is a lime in this look for the warning.**

"What do you mean the Flames of Creation?" I was

more guarded than needed but I was confused.

"We aren't sure." Michael told me. "About a year before the end of the war God realized  
that he may lose, that his fate might be as is. So he began creating mates, destined partners for the Angels. He didn't have the time to finish it and so he had only created a match for one. His last Angel was in the… incubator, I guess you could call it. Then God met his fate and the incubator collapsed in  
an explosion. The Angel came out healthy but much more powerful than he was supposed to be. All partners were supposed to be one hundred percent equal in power. God did this as to prevent sexism in the relation. Even Angels have it."

"What happened to him? Who was he to partner with?" My voice was cold, harsh and dark, very unlike me. I had looked down and my hair fell over my eyes. I felt Sona move forward and touch my shoulder. I had an epiphany at that moment. I had God and the most beautiful Angel in front and to my right, the most beautiful Devil to my left. I was practically the embodiment of Human ideas of God. The backhand of God is from the left as so the Devil is there. His right hand are his Angels as such the miracles and good.

"…He was to partner with Gabriel."

"What was he called?" My voice was still the same. "What. Was. His. Name?" Michael  
still wouldn't answer me. "MICHAEL! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" The surrounding forest shook with my voice. I had never lost control like this.

"It was you. You are the last Angel created by God. You are a being that has no rules. You were not supposed to have the Flames but like the first Angel, the last had them too."

"You and Gabriel hit it off so quickly when you were a Cherubic, that I felt like a monster at the thought of saying it was forced. But you're intended purpose was to be Gabriel's other half."

"Did God ever tell you what he called me?" It came out a whisper but I know everyone heard it.

"Acharith."

"The Hebrew, feminine noun for the after-part or the end. I'll tell you something you don't know. God changed the reason for my being. He wanted me to be the heir. I found a journal in the Human style written by God. It was in his chamber room. I was going to show you two, but that was when I found out that God was dead."

"God is dead?" Shit, I forgot Sona was right next to me.

"Yes."

"That would explain why you have both wings. The original symbols of Demonic and Holy are both dead so all sorts of phenomenon would and could occur."

"You're taking this unusually well." Michael pointed out.

"The truth of it doesn't really alter my life. I grew up without Him and am not a follower of the Church obviously."

"I see. You're very wise for your age."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome.

"So that day when I noticed you in the alcove and you hid something behind your back and warped away. You were hiding God's journal?" Gabriel asked me.

"Yes. I still have it hidden if you want to read it later. I was originally supposed to be with Gabriel but God realized that he wouldn't make it, so he made himself an heir. Unknown to you he also changed the system enough for you to be the center until I matured and took my right. It's all in the journal. I shall give it to you both later. I need time to think and figure this out. Sona I need you to swear that you will not breath a word of this to anybody until I tell you ok? Not even Sirzechs, Sona."

"I swear Hikaru."

* * *

I can't believe that they would keep all of that from me. I wasn't sure if I was Acharith or not. I had my suspicions but that was all they were. And to top it off I hold the Flames of Creation in me!? No one knows if I have the power to control said flames but I have their seed. I was supposed to be God. I was supposed to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Holy fucking shit. I'M GOD-TO-BE! Wait does that mean that if I have a wife or wives that they would be the queens of Heaven? I need to sleep on all this shit. I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed without even getting into my pjs.

I don't know how long I had been asleep before I was awoken by very loud banging on my front door. I got up and stumbled out of bed and to the door.

"Hel-YHAH- Hello who's there?" I yawned in the middle and my eyes were still squinted from sleep. I rubbed my eyes and saw Sona standing on my doorstep. She was crying. "What's wrong? Who's ass needs kicking? Come here. Come on inside." I pulled Sona inside and brought her to the couch. I ran into the kitchen which was separated by a bar and began making some tea. I brought Sona a cup and sat down next to her. "Talk to me Sona."

"D-do you love me?"

"What do you mean do I love you? Of course I do."

"Well you have a nickname for everyone else and now it has come to light that part of your reason for being was to be with Gabriel-sama and I need you. I can't handle you leaving me-us. You've been my rock since childhood and-"

"I love you Sona. I don't have a nickname for you because you don't need one. You're perfect the way you are. Your name is perfect in my eyes and so is your personality. I won't be leaving you or anyone else in our circle of friends. Ever. You guys are my family. My loved ones. I cherish you all. I love you all. I love Sona Sitri not Sona from Sitri. I love _you_. I don't love you like I do Rias. I love Rias like a sister but you… I love you as a partner. As a lover and friend and family and everything in between."

"But what about Gabriel? Akeno? Koneko? We both know the latter two have crushes on you and probably even love you. And don't try to tell me you aren't attracted to them as partners too."

"You're right. I am attracted to them. But if it comes down to only having one or the choice between both of them or you alone. I'm going to choose you every time. And about Gabriel, I don't know where we stand. My departure from Heaven almost made her fall and commit suicide. We have a lot to go over between the two of us and then work on our relationship from there. Right now as it stands we are only close friends Gabriel and I. But nothing more. Yeah, part of me will always love her and vice versa, but I was literally made to love her. You aren't asking much of me. You ask that I love you and I do. I love you and want to be with you. But I'm asking so much more. I'm asking you to be open to others who I love and who love me. I'm asking you to be okay with my being the next ruler of Heaven if I decide that is the path I want to follow. I'm also asking you to support me in all of this. Will you? Will you stand by my side and help me? Be there for me and for any others I might fall in love with and have fall in love with me?"

"I can and I will. As for the polygamy, we are both Devils and you grew up for half your life as one you should know how I'm going to reply to that."

"Thank you Sona."

"Thank you Hikaru."

"Well it's still pretty late you can sleep here for the night and you will take the bed. I'll take-"

"Please sleep with me. Like when we were kids. Please I need you near me tonight."

" … Alright Sona, I can do that for you." So we both got undressed rather awkwardly and then slid into bed. I turned to face Sona and found her facing me. "Goodnight Sona, I love you."

Sona leaned in and planted a soft hesitant kiss on my lips before whispering, "Goodnight Hikaru, I love you too." I wrapped my arms around her and held her while we both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a kiss and an amazing breakfast. Sona was in my kitchen wearing her underwear and one of my school dress shirts. I had to admit it was really hot. Sona tried to tell me that the breakfast was an apology for last night but I had to drill into her that no apology was needed. If the breakfast was anything it was a pleasant treat. She tried to argue but I silenced her with a kiss and then sat down for breakfast. "This is really good. Where did you learn to cook? Why did you learn to cook actually?"

"Well when we were younger you mentioned you had never had a real home cooked meal, except Grayfia's on the occasional family night with Sirzechs and Millicas, so I asked her and some of the maids to teach me how."

"So you learned to cook to impress me? Thank you. How long have you been waiting to cook me a meal though?"

"Since we were about twelve."

"You know you could have just invited me over for dinner and voila no more waiting, right?"

"I was a little nervous you wouldn't like it."

"How? This is delicious!"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I have to shower before going to school. You should too. Do you want to take the first one?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay. Well leave the dishes in the sink and if you try to touch them I'll know."

"Okay." I went into the bathroom and began adjusting the water while undressing from my boxers. I hopped in and began going through the usual routine. I was starting to wash my body when the bathroom door opened and closed. I heard steps getting closer to me and then Sona came into the shower completely nude.

"Um, Sona? Why are you in the shower with me?"

"You said we both needed to shower and I'm sure you could use some help washing your back. I know I do."

"I see. And you're completely comfortable with being nude around me?" I still hadn't turned and faced Sona. I had looked but once I saw how she was I looked away.

"Not at all. Why? Are you not satisfied with my body?"

"That's not it at all. You have a very beautiful body and should be proud."

"Then why are you not looking at me?"

"I-I feel it disrespectful."

"But I'm asking you now and wouldn't it be both disrespectful and unchivalrous not to ."

"Okay." I turned and looked at Sona in all her naked glory. She was beautiful, inside and out.

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you. You are very handsome yourself. Want me to wash your back"

"If you would be so kind."

"When you get nervous you talk like you're four or five times your age."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"More like a selectively cute thing."

"Hmph. I am NOT _cute_."

"Really? I think it's pretty _cute_ that you are getting your feathers so ruffled over being cute."

"This conversation is over."

"Hehehe. Okay Hikaru. I'm done with your back will you please wash mine."

"Of course." I began to wash Sona's back and a peaceful silence settled over us. I still couldn't believe she called me _cute._ We got out of the shower and before we left Sona asked if we could just relax in the bathtub. I didn't see why not.

I loved my bathtub. It was practically a small pool. We sat down side by side and Sona laid her head on my shoulder. "I don't want this morning to end."

"Neither do I. Even if we aren't having sex I enjoy just holding you here and having you so close."

"You want to have sex with me?"

"Yes. I love you. And as an added bonus you are very beautiful. I don't think either of us are ready for sex though."

"I can see your points. I love you too. I have to say though just because we aren't going to have sex doesn't mean we can't do things." Sona began climbing on my lap and then straddled me. "I love you Hikaru."

 *******LIME BEGINS*******

"I love you too." Sona planted a kiss on my lips and it gradually got more heated. She put her hands around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist instead of dangling next to my hips. I encircled my arms around her back. I felt her tongue tentatively touch my lips and my eyes shot open in shock. I let her in anyways and we began a wrestle for dominance. I overcame her and shoved my own tongue in her mouth and she stopped fighting. Our kiss went back and forth. At one point in time I ran my arm down her back and she shuddered rubbing my already stimulated manhood. My hand ended up on her lower back and I couldn't help but continue farther grabbing the small amount of her ass that wasn't on my lap. I moved my hand to her front and cupped one of her breasts and began toying with her areola. Sona let out a little moan and it turned me on so much. I could feel heat from her core and it only further stimulated me. She began to move her hands down towards my manhood and then started stroking my erection. Sona and I had scooted out of the tub with her still in my lap and stroking my erection. She began lowering her head to my erection but I stopped her. I looked at her as she looked at me and I was hurt by the pain in her eyes.

 ********LIME ENDS*******

"I don't want to rush this. I don't want to rush _us_. Even if I was raised a Devil for half my life I was still raised as an Angel for the other half. I am still half Angel half Devil. I want us to be together not just two teenagers with uncontrollable hormones. This has nothing to do with you not being good enough or anything along those lines. I enjoyed all of this. Okay?"

"I get it. Thank you for being concerned about that. Thank you for knowing what I jumped to. Thank you for being you."

"You don't need to thank me for anything I do for you."

"I will anyways. You should always know that I am thankful and that I recognize what you are doing or trying to do."

"Thank you for doing that."

"I can say what you just said to me."

"I say you don't and we go get dressed for the day."

"Hmmm, I don't see why not."

* * *

"Why do you bother going to school?"

"Because it's fun."

"How?"

"Because there are so many people who are finding themselves and I can help shape that… or destroy it." Sona gave me a look. "And Ze-chan said I need the social skills, Ri-tan." Sona gave me another look. "And I would never destroy people like that… at least not without a real reason."

"I see."  
"Stop trying to make it sound like you only go to school for the social experiences because we both know that you haven't made _any_ friends at your school."

"While that maybe right I have gotten a fan club. And _all_ of them are girls."

"And what are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, just the fact that some people _like_ the way I act around those I don't know and or respect. They find it attractive. Hell if I know why. Of course they aren't attractive to me."

"Oh? You don't see any of the girls in your fan club as physically attractive or otherwise? And why not?"

"Well physically speaking I do find a few of them attractive, but I know nothing about them and judging by the way they act, they hold no deeper attraction for me."

"Mhm. Well you're lucky because this is where we part ways. We'll see you after school correct? You have duties with Rias and your club tonight I'm sure."

"That is correct, except for the lucky part. I love you two, bye."

* * *

"I hope you know that you should have waited to ask me for this. By going through a Devil contract I will have to charge you. A high class Devil forgetting to receive payment would bring a large amount of suspicion. My cover is only good if I limit the amount of suspicion on me. I already have enough with being from the lost house of Abaddon."

"I get that but I couldn't wait to see you. I have been hoping to find you for five years."

"I'm sorry about that again. I was a pretty blind kid. Even if I was over one hundred."

"Drop it, Hikaru. You are with me now and I no longer feel like I'm missing a part of me. The only thing I want more than that journal, which have the secrets of our creator, is you. I want to know you, I want to be able to say I love you not that I am in love with you because of how we were created. I can't do that without spending as much time with you as possible."

"Okay. I feel very similar. I want to know you Gabriel, not miss you and feel guilty about you. I want to figure out if I love you or if I have been forced simply by my own creation."

"So just asking what would payment be? Its not like my soul or anything right?"

"Do you honestly think I could have stay half Angel if we took souls?"

"No, not really but I had to ask."

"Because you have asked for _God's_ journal the price will be pretty high."

"As in?"

"I don't know. I am going to loan it to you so you won't have to worry too badly."

"Okay, so you want me to give it back after Michael and I read it?"

"Yes, no one else may read it."

"Okay, I don't think Michael will like that though."

"Well that's his problem."

"So where is it?"

"Wherever I want it to be."

"Hikaru! Can you please just give it to me!?" Gabriel whined at me.

"Okay. Once I do payment will be needed and then our meeting is over because the contract is fulfilled."

"How can I get you to stay?"

"Making another contract. That would require more payment though, so if you wait and contact me through other means later I won't have to charge you in anyway."

"But that means you'll still have to leave me for a little while."

"Be that as it may I won't have to charge you. If too much suspicion is aroused and word gets out on what I am I will hunted everywhere. The Underworld, Heaven, Earth, there won't be any place safe for me."

"Okay." Gabriel was pouting.

I summoned the journal from my pocket dimension. "Here, remember I am only loaning it to you. If you or someone else keeps from getting it back to me the contract is void you will have to pay an even higher price if you recover it or it would be seen as an act of war. I would prefer if that wasn't how it is but it is. I am too closely affiliated with many Maous and then personally affiliated with the houses of Sitri, Gemory and Bael. To top it off Leviathan and I have a pretty close personal relationship too." Gabriel took the journal.

"I understand. I shall follow the contract as is without trying any loopholes."

"Thank you. Now for payment….I think I'll call for a debt to be later payed."

"Okay. Bye Hikaru I'll see you later."

"Bye Gabriel and remember the Gremory group don't know that I am part Angel, well the little one you sensed has her suspicions but she has a history that prevents her from checking on them."

"Okay. Hey if they're like your family and such why don't you stop hiding from them?"

"Betrayal and back turning happens to and in families more often than should be."

"I highly doubt _that_ family would do such a thing. Especially the black haired daughter of Baraqiel."

"You never know."

"Yes you do. Well I better go. Bye Hikaru."

"Bye Gabriel." I turned and walked away.

* * *

Gabriel's words spun around and around in my head for the rest of the night and even followed me into the next few days. I began beating myself up over it all. I went so far as to start avoiding the Gremory's and even Sona. That was when said she-Devil intervened. "What's going on Hikaru?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on. Can you please just get out of my way I have to go grocery shopping today, and I do have homework."

"You and I both know you don't have homework. Ever. And I thought you were going to go home and have a dinner with Sirzechs and the family?"

"There was a change of plans. I have to get going."

"Then I'll go with you and we'll talk."

"Why?"

"Because something is on your mind and I want to know what, why and how it got there."

"Fine. Let's go." Sona and I started walking to the grocery store near my apartment and we had only gone two step when she broke the silence.

"What's going on and don't lie to me."

"I've been thinking."

"That's always dangerous."

"Oh haha. Seriously though, I'm considering telling the Gremory's."

"Okay. Why?"

"Well I have feared others looking into it because if it gets out others may want to have me killed or experimented on, and or imprisoned. Then the fact that God is dead would also be revealed to the public. But I don't know if the Gremory's would sell me out like that. Then I would also have to ask Sirzechs if he would be okay with so many knowing my secret, even if it is family. But I don't know if they would all accept me. Yumi has her history with the Church, Akeno has her father, Koneko has trust issues already and if she found out that the whole time she has known me I have lied to her it might destroy the progress we have made. I just don't know what to do. Families in the Devil community have a history of backstabbing and I know that the Gremory's wouldn't do that but if Rias's parents found out or the staff it might get out and-"

"Slow down. It's okay we can think this through together. I want to know how this got into your head."

"Gabriel."

"Why am I not surprised. Let me guess she got you to second guess yourself about hiding it?"

"Yeah. She made a good point though. I _don't_ know how they will react. All I know is that hiding it has been like hiding part of me. I just don't know what to do."

Sona stopped me and turned me to be face to face with her. It was different though because I was an inch or two taller than her so I was technically looking down on her. "Look at me. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you are one hundred percent sure that you want to deal with this all right now."

"I don't. I want to get things sorted out with Gabriel and you. And to start our relationship properly. Not just be hormone crazed teens. I want to talk to Akeno and Koneko too but I couldn't be in a relationship with either of them without telling them the truth."

"Then don't worry about it all right now. I do think you should come out to them but wait. I would say until Koneko's in high school with would give her time to make some more progress and for you to plan out how you want to and also if that is how you feel about them. And if you could even handle two women by your side."

"Yeah I see your points. Thank you Sona. I needed this. I need you. And we both know that I often need someone to tell me that I'm not doing things right and to slow down."

Sona leaned up putting her lips centimeters from mine and said, "I know. Your welcome but I need you too remember that. I love you, remember that as well."

"I'll try not to forget."

"Don't try not to, do." Sona leaned a little more and gave me a small kiss. "Now what do you need from the store?" Sona started dragging me along instead of walking side by side again.

* * *

"Sirzechs I need to talk to you. Privately. If Grayfia wants to join she may. But I do need to speak with you. About Abaddon."

"Oh, okay. How's after dinner with the family… Friday?"

"Sounds great Ze-chan I love you bye."

"I love you too Hikaru. Have a nice day."

"So you'll be talking with Sirzechs-sama on Friday night?" Sona asked.

"Yep, and then I'll probably talk it over with the other Maous and we'll be on our merry ways."

"So you think they will all be okay with this?"

"Yes. It's my call and the Gremory's are plenty trustworthy.

"But they have to think about it in terms of the wrong person overhearing."

"No, they have to see how strong my hexes and sound-proofing spells are."

"Hexes?"

"I dabble in lots of magic. You should know that."

"I do I just didn't know that you had such cliche magic at your disposal."

"Well I thought of these from the _Harry Potter_ series. In one of the books a piece of paper is enchanted so that anybody who wrote their name on it will get large painful boils all over their face if they tell a certain secret. I figured out how to do that with verbal communications."

"I see. Well if that's the case then I guess good luck."

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to do until then? And do you want me to be there?"

"It would help if you were there. If it was my choice you would always be by my side."

"Thank you but if my dream were to come to fruition I don't know how that would work."

"I can be a teacher."

"You do _not_ have the patience to be a teacher."

"Yes I do. Especially seeing as how I can get where most of the students would be coming from. Most would feel like they don't belong in Devil society because they have been discriminated against. Even if it's for different reasons I know what it's like to be discriminated against. And I have lived with a High-Class Devil family for years so I know what it's like for most of the High-Class kids. If a few of the High-Class kids try to act like the others are beneath them I'll be A-okay with taking them down a few notches too."

"I'm sure you would thoroughly enjoy that. But I doubt that would make things easier on us for keeping the school running."

"Well on the student level it would. No bullying and no discrimination."

"And on the parent level?"

"They are just S.O.L."

"I know for a fact that it wouldn't work like that."

"I'll figure out how to fix it."

"Okay just don't get us into trouble."

"Us? Not me?"

"I know by now that I can't keep you out of trouble no matter how hard I try. But I can get you not to get us both and or us plus my peerage into trouble because that would mean that myself and my peerage will get punished."

"Well I don't get into too much trouble alone."

"No but when it's a group thing it always seems to be large."

"Not always."

"Really? Our trip to the US? Our tour of Ajuka-sama's lab? Our mission in the Middle East? Exploring in the forest along the border? Picnicking near Akeno's temple. Picnicking every single time outside of tea in one of our gardens. Should I name anymore?"

"Oh yeah?! Remember that time we had to go to Budapest? That was _all_ Rias's fault."

"Okay that was on all of us."

"No! We _both_ told Rias not to knock and not to go that way but she did and then there was the alarm and then she blocked off our original escape route!"

"Fine I'll give you that one."

"And everytime I get us into trouble I get us out and then take any punishment I can to get everyone else out of trouble."

"Be that as it may we all still get punished no matter how small."

"Okay okay I'll keep us all out of trouble to the best of my abilities."

"Be sure you do. Now I gotta go see how my student counsel work has accumulated after spending so much time talking."

"Okay bye. I love you Sona." I gave her a kiss and walked home.

* * *

Upon arriving home I contacted Gabriel. I wasn't about to let my free time go to waste. She arrived at my place not ten minutes after. I took one look at her clothes and knew exactly what we were going to be doing. "You need Human clothes."

"Not even a hi?"

"Nope. If you want to start coming to the Human world and restarting our relationship we have got to make you more inconspicuous. Well as much as possible."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your figure is too impressive for you to not be noticed and then you have your Holy energy that you have never mastered hiding."

"Are you calling me beautiful?"

"In very indirect terms."

"Well thank you anyways." So the two of us headed out and I watched her. Not in a creepy I-wanna-undress-you-with-my-eyes-every-waking-second. But a controlled purposeful watching. I wanted to see how she changed. I wanted to pick back up on her mannerisms and know her in both personality and in the little details. I wanted to be able to know when she wanted something and what it was simply by her small indications that not even Michael would notice. I did the same with Sona and I have done the same with all of the girls around me including Grayfia. I also did the same to Millicas and Sirzechs and all the Maous that decided I was worth the time. I can tell when any of the rulers want a drink, what drink and how to prepare the drink simply by how they speak as well as the way the breath. When Sirzechs skips a breath he wants some scotch. When Ajuka breaths three times in a semi-rapid succession he wants, and this surprised me very much, a milkshake. Serafall is just Serafall if she wants something she normally says so. When it comes to serious meetings and Foreign Affairs she doesn't breath differently, she talks and sends her eyes other places when her contact and or whoever she happens to be talking to isn't looking. I want to do the exact same thing with Gabriel. I want to _know_ Gabriel. Completely. That's what I do with all my friends and family. Well Framily. I don't have a family in that terms and all my friends are family.

Gabriel was starting to look lost so I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her in the right direction. When we got to the store I let my grip go but she did not. She gave me a look that told me she needed something small like holding her hand. I realized that even if she pulled together enough to talk with me normally and get the journal and act strong, my Jumping damaged her more than I will probably ever know. "I'm here." I grabbed her hand again. "Now let's find you some clothes."

* * *

"What did you do to her?!" I was talking with Michael.

"I had started to charm her. To make her less of a danger to herself."

"And you thought turning her into a ditz was the best option?!"

"It was a side effect."

"Then don't do it! If you want a cure for watery eyes you don't use the medicine that might give you depression, suicidal thoughts or actions, cancer, paralysis. Should I list any more?!"

"No, I get your point I shouldn't have tried that route. But if you hadn't just left her! None of it would have happened if you had just listened to me!"

"Don't you _dare_ try and turn this around on _me_! I was a kid! I was hurting people and the next step was killing someone! I was not going to be responsible for kill Gabriel! Looking back I wouldn't mind have killing YOU!" Michael took a step back like I had struck him. "WHAT!"

"That aura! I haven't felt that since the original Lucifer!"

"Your point?!"

"Watch yourself."

"Is that a threat?!"

"No it's a warning. Both Fyres respond to feelings and imagination. You have lots of emotion as you have recently proven. I'm sure you could very easily figure out many _interesting_ ways to burn someone to death with your new Devil half and even more ways to kill with your Creative Flames."

"What do you think would happen if I used both at once?"

"Well first you would have access the Flames of Creation."

"Be that as it may what do you think would happen if I used both at the same time?"

"I don't know, until recently Devil Fyre was dead and the Creation Flames even more so. If I had to guess it would be a portal to absolute limbo when uncontrolled. But that's only if the Creation Flames are in their basic and default form. They can turn into anything, even things previously thought non-existent. But when not changed they become flames. Hence the name Flames of Creation."

"I see. Would you know how I could activate the second flames?"

"No. Just try making things."

"Making things?"

"Try willing things into being."

"Okay. Well your stay has expired so I will ask you once kindly to leave."

"Very well. Bye Hikaru."

"Tell Gabriel I love her and goodnight to you both."

"I will and remember Hikaru, you walk the path to be either the next true YHWH or the next true Satan. Either of these makes you a king and either one can be used for good or evil. Once you truly become YHWH you can't fall so evil is possible, don't question it. Just think about where exactly you want to end up." I nodded, Michael turned and left. So finally I turned and began answering the siren song my bed began to give me.

 **Hello to all. I am very sorry for being gone but my summer wasn't the best and more recently I started high school and even more recently my family almost split apart and even more recently my dad lost his job. So my point is life has gotten in the way, for this I am very sorry and I plan to get things out more regularly and I did do a longer chapter this time. Wow that was a lot of more's and recently's. Thank you all for your patience.**


	6. Official Meetings: New Friends

"So what is it that we need to talk about Hikaru?"

"First of all as you well know the Heavens have contacted me. I have restarted my relationship with Gabriel and Michael and I have an uneasy truce. Lots of new info about me has come to light. Second, I would like to tell Rias and her peerage about my true self." Sirzechs had opted into professional mode. He wasn't my dad at this moment but Sirzechs Lucifer, lead Maou of Devil Society.

"Yes, I did know that you came into contact with the Heavens. Let us start with what you have found out about yourself first, yes?"

"Agreed. I have found that I did and may still hold the Flames of Creation. The original power of YHWH and Lucifer. Lucifer lost his when he Jumped and ripped all his wings. Because I only got a single pair we are not sure. We have also found that I am the last Angel created by YHWH, his chosen heir should I choose that path, and also Gabriel's mate by creation. YHWH had realized that he couldn't be the sole creator of Angels so he had started a program that made a mate for each previously birthed Angel. I was the only one. I was in the beginning, a prototype you could say."

"What do you mean the beginning?"

"YHWH changed my original purpose. While I was created for Gabriel as a mate, near the end of the war YHWH realized that the outcome might be as is today. Seeing this he made a few modifications in the system."

"And what did these changes do?"

"We are not entirely sure of what these changes entail. One of them is Michael being able to work as the system's center. Another change is me being his successor. That is why I might and or did have the Flames of Creation. As well as my constantly growing powers. Even if I hadn't been training we both know that my powers would be in the upper ranges of a High-Class Devil by full maturity. We believe this is also what allowed me to Jump and become a Devil Angel instead of simply a Fallen Angel."

"So is there anything else?"

"I also have YHWH's journal. I found it when I was much younger, right before I found out about YHWH's fate."

"And would you be willing to share this journal?"

"With you and the other Maous only and under my terms. If I ask for it back you give it back no questions asked. If I say that it needs to be released it gets released, and anything else along those lines."

"I will have to talk with the others before I agree with that."

"I am well aware."

"So then we are now on to your restarting relations with Gabriel and your 'truce' with Michael."

"That we are. Gabriel and I would each like to date. We have been told that we were designed to love each other. We want to love each other based on ourselves not our creation. To love a person, not to love a forced half."

"That is understandable. I personally think this is a great accomplishment. In time you could help bring Heaven and Hell together in peace. I support you completely."

"The only problem with that is; there will always be those who are against the peace of many nations and then there are the Fallen. I have not spoken with any of them and neither have you in many decades. I believe I have talked with one, incognito though. His costume was good, his presence hiding was severely lacking. I believe he was even Cadre level."

"Well I am sure that a meeting could be worked out."

"I have an idea for such meeting, well a more plan for peace."

"Would you care to share?"

"The Fallen have a few agents in Kouh. They happen to be watching a young Human boy; he is in my school. They are under direct orders from Azazel to do this. I want to offer them a place at Kouh as weary friends. Trust them to unite us. Many of the agents are my age or younger. I would say about half of them are. There are three females and one male. This male will be a problem, he has a will to fight any with strength and I believe even agrees with the warmonger Kokabiel. If this plan were to occur he would have to be relocated. The single female not my age is about the age of a senior in college today. If she were to follow with this plan she would have to attend the college and then become a teacher at Kouh next year. As I am sure you have plans in motion to make this a coed school as soon as possible."

"That is correct. What I plan is to have a few males join this coming next year, you are of course among them. Then bring the school completely coed the following year.

"So by the time the young man joins and Kouh is coed Koneko will be in High school?"

"That's the plan."

"And when can we have the meeting with the Maous to talk about my coming out and the Fallen Plan?"

"Grayfia please check."

"Yes Sirzechs-sama."

"So when she gets the date that's free will you try to move things around to make things sooner?"

"Yes."

"The earliest you can get a meeting with the other Maous is this coming Monday. Hikaru would miss school."

"Oh and I am sure he would mind and fall oh so far behind in his class." Grayfia looked to be trying very hard at fighting a small smirk.

"I'll contact my teachers and get any work and clear my absence."

"Good. So we shall meet on Monday at… shall we say 6:30 am for the revealing and then again for lunch to discuss the Fallen Angels, Gabriel and such?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll tell Serafall, haven't visited her in awhile."

"Okay. Have a good night Hikaru. And remember I am not ready to be a grandfather. And Serafall is not ready to be an aunt." I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"And neither of us are ready for a child, sex, marriage or anything along those lines _Dad_."  
"Hehehe, that's for damn sure."

"Bye Ze-chan."

"Good night Hikaru."

"Bye Grayfia, have a nice night."

"Bye Hikaru-sa-"

"You are off duty _Mom_."

"Bye Hikaru." Grayfia let a small, rare smile grace her lips.

 _Time Skip_

"Serafall! I'm here to visit and tell you some things!"

"Hiiiiikaaaaruuuuuuu! I'm so glad you came to visit!" Serafall came bounding down the stairs wearing her signature magical girl outfit. As she came closer to the ending of the stairs she put out her arms for a hug.

"Before we get to all that I need to talk with Leviathan-sama on serious business." I could see Serafall straighten, pout, put her arms down, and slow down to an elegant walk. I had found her crying because Sona had told her off and didn't want to play with her. I told Serafall that she should be more serious when it's called for. It would make Sona respect her more and also show Sona that she can be serious. As well as make Sona more comfortable on calling her for emergencies and such. So Serafall asked me to notify her on when to be serious and when it's okay to be her modern self. Yes, that is right I remember the Serafall Sitri that rose to the position of Leviathan during and after the Great War. I also told her to show Sona the past versions of Serafall Leviathan slowly and properly.

"What business needs to be held?"

"On Monday at 6:30 am Sirzechs Lucifer shall be calling a meeting of Maous to discuss business of the House of Abaddon, and again at lunch to discuss a plan for peace with the Fallen Angels, also involving the House of Abaddon."

"Understood. Tell Sirzechs I shall be there for both meetings."

"Okay. That concludes all important business." I spreaded my arms before finishing the "Okay," because the moment after I said "concludes," Serafall started rushing forward to give me one of her signature hugs.

"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUUUUU!" Once I was released I took a step back and look Serafall in the eyes.

"I am officially dating Sona."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

 **Monday Morning**

"I now call this meeting to order." Today was the day. Once we came out of this meeting I can never go back. "The order of business first to be discussed is Hikaru saying he wishes to tell the young Gremory group about his true nature. Thoughts?"

"I think it will be interesting to see. Questions though, how will you make sure no one tells another person, no one overhears and do you plan on telling the young Sitri group? We are all aware that Sona Sitri knows." Ju-kun said.

"First of all I do intend to tell the Sitri group as well. Second of all I have worked out a type of magic that allows my words to be… basically cursed. If any person over hearing these… cursed words they will not be able to tell another person, living or dead, and to top it off they will be punished by the magic worse and worse with each try."  
"As I am sure you know you will have to show us this new magic."

"Of course. Would you like to be my guinea pig?"

"Ha! Why not, Hikaru!?"

"Would you please walk into the hallway with me Ajuka-sama?" Ju-kun nodded and followed me out.

"So what are you going to use?"

"My favorite past time is not writing or reading."

"That's it?"

"Yeps. Let's go back in and have you attempt to tell one of them."

"Sirzechs Hikaru just told me…" Nothing came out. Ju-kun looked puzzled. While he started pondering I watched as all the others jaws dropped. A single bee appeared and landed on Ajuka's head. Then began to crawl down on his face and proceed to sting him once, before dropping to the floor dead where it poofed into nothing. "OW! Dammit! Serafall, he told me that his…" Again silence. This time three bees appeared and stung Ajuka. "OW! OKAY I GET IT HIS MAGIC WORKS I AGREE TO THIS!"

I smiled, "Trust me?"

"I do." Serafall said.

"As do I."

"So it's decided, I can tell the two groups?"

"Yes. That brings us to another matter. YHWH's journal. Hikaru found it as a young boy and has had it ever since. He has given us permission to read and go over this under a few conditions."

"These conditions are as follows, the journal is only going to be borrowed, you will give it back when I ask for it back, no questions; and it shall be released to the public when I say."

"That last condition is what causes me to bring this matter to the table. No one here can say that it is a safe method. If you decide to show the public in a moment of rage or despair or negative emotion you could disrupt life as we all know it. May even cause another war." Sirzechs said.

"Be that as it may, do I really seem like I would call for that in a moment of negative emotion? Do I really seem like a person who would let emotion cloud their vision to the point of causing mass hysteria? Have I not shown that I have the makings of a good leader? Of an proper leader? One that can put aside emotion? Please remember that I am not as old as I look. Neither are any of you. I am over 100 years of age. Have I not earned the right to be seen as a true leader and or person of trust and responsibility!? Ajuka you yourself were surprised at my Evil Pieces because a half set of Mutation pieces was rare. Rare to the point of only happening less than five times before me. Your system sees that I have the makings of a good leader. Do you not? Do any of you not see that?"

"You bring up excellent points Hikaru." Ajuka-kun said

"But?"

"But we are hundreds, and some of us are close to thousands, of years old. You are still a child in comparison to us." Serafall ended.

"And yet you are willing to trust _real_ teenagers with the knowledge of my existence? Even if my magic works there are always loopholes. As Ajuka knows more than all here, besides maybe Serafall in terms of political affairs, loopholes are everywhere for _everything_. There is always a way out. I am a Devil. That much is undeniable. Yet I am also an Angel. I have the best and worst of both. I have the Angel sense of duty, honor, and purity. Yet I have the Devil sense of deception, leadership, greed, and weird honesty. I am the good and bad of basic Human beliefs. I think you all should take the chance. Prove that you are truly willing to go that far not only for peace but for your people."

"An amazing speech Hikaru. Truly inspiring. Because I have spent more time as your father though my word is only for if there is a disagreement between the other three Maous. Even if one of them keeps falling asleep and you haven't really talked to him. He will most likely say yes just to get it done. So it is between these two." Sirzechs said gesturing to Serafall and Ajuka.

"I vote we try it. I am very interested in what Hikaru will do and what YHWH had on his mind."

"I second that. Hikaru we agree to your conditions and shall accept them. When can we look at the journal?"

"That actually brings us to our last matter for this meeting. I have been contacted by the Heavens and Gabriel and I are restarting our relationship as I am sure Serafall and Sirzechs know. I know you, Ajuka knew only about the contact. I am sure you had your suspicions though. Michael and I have an uneasy relationship right now. He is angry at me because of what I put Gabriel through. I am angry at him because of what he did to try and "fix," it. We are both unsteady but we can be civil around Gabriel and in meetings should it be called for."

"I see. And let me guess they have the journal right now."

"Yes they do but their conditions are higher and come at a price."

"I see. So we shall get it after them?"

"Of course Ju-kun."

"Thank you. I think that concludes our morning meeting. Serafall, is our lunchtime meeting still on?" Sirzechs said.

"Yes Sirzechs-chan."

"Okay. Hikaru you have," Sirzechs checked the time. "Three hours until you need to be back here, do what you want."

"Sounds great. I'll be back on time, love y'all bye."

I had gone straight from the office to the Fallen Angel-Devil border. I was going to see just how long I could last in there while hiding my presence. It wasn't the main headquarters of the Grigori but it was Fallen Angel populated.

The town looked like any other average town a person would find, except a large amount of the people didn't walk; they flew. Probably because they were more accustomed to flying to their destination before they fell.

I saw a large amount of female Fallen but the ratio of men to women was very low. It was somewhere along the lines of 1:5. It was very odd. Most male Angels were iffy on keeping to the rules. Especially after visiting the Mortal world a few times. As I walked down the street I began recognizing a few people, most of which were Angels a few years ago. As I continued farther I began to see even more familiar faces. Three of which are going to be the topic of my meeting in two hours and forty-five minutes. I can't lose track of time. I must be on time and without trouble. I hope they don't recognize me. That probably wouldn't turn out very well. But that doesn't mean I can't mess with them if they don't.

"Kalawarner! Hey Kal!? How have you been!? I haven't seen you in what feels like forever!" I started walking towards the trio. "So who are your friends?" Kalawarner had a very confused look on her face, it was kind of cute. "Do you not remember me? It's Markov. I completely understand the confusion. It _has_ been a long time since we last spoke." Kalawarner looked like she was trying to place my alias with my face. This is where being semi-familiar will come in handy.

"I'm so sorry I don't remember you very well. You seem familiar, but not entirely."

"It's okay, like I said I completely understand. Would you want to get some coffee or something and catch up?" I was standing directly in front of Kalawarner. To the sides I could see Raynare and the loli Fallen girl getting annoyed and what seemed like angry at my ignoring them.

"That sounds nice. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Well then where would you like to go and would you be willing to introduce me to your very beautiful friends?"

"Oh my! I'm sorry where are my manners? This here is Raynare."

"Hello… Markov."

I grabbed her hand and kissed the top. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Raynare."

"And this is Mittelt."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Markov."

"Please just Markov and the pleasure is truly mine." I said kissing the top of her hand as well. "So where would the lady like to go?" I looked to Kalawarner.

"How's a coffee shop in the Human world? I know this great place with excellent service."

"I'm sorry but I would prefer to stay down here if that's possible." If it's the coffee shop I'm thinking of my entire cover maybe blown.

"Then we may have to reschedule. I have a mission I need to perform in the Human world."

I hope this doesn't blow up in my face. "You know what we haven't talked in so long why not? Let's go. Lead the way m'lady." And so Kalawarner motioned me closer and we teleported into a Kouh back alley.

"Follow me Markov." Kalawarner began leading me on a very familiar route towards a very familiar cafe. As we neared one of my few safe havens, I began seeing the sign over the door and in the window, _Faerie Queen Cafe_. Without alerting Kalawarner I sent a quick text to a friend.

Do NOT act like you know me. Please. This is a matter of life and death. I shall explain tomorrow. Promise.

What? Why? Okay. You better tell m G.

Got it. I promise.

I ran ahead of Kalawarner and held the door. "Ah! I love that smell! Coffee is one of the few decent Human inventions!" Kalawarner exclaimed.

"It's not a Human invention. It's actually a Faerie invention and I don't suggest you say that too loudly in here when not hiding your presence very well. You might end up with a foam topping that you don't like."

"What!?"

"Stop for a second. Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Now focus on every presence you feel around you. Focus even harder on the staff. Now compare to the customers and the people outside. Now yourself. What do you find?"

"Lots of Faeries. Some Orcs, a few Werepeople. I see your point. What I want to know though is why don't I feel _you_?"

"I'm an undercover agent remember? I have to hide my presence as much as possible. Azazel himself couldn't sense my presence if I was on his back." the Devil inside me was pretty good at lying and making cover stories.

"Oh. I'm really sorry I don't remember you that well."

"It's okay. So what would you like to order?"

"I shall have my usual. Just tell them Kaly would like her usual late night. Okay?"

"A-okay. Go ahead and find a seat and then I'll find you with our orders." Kalawarner nodded and walked off. I walked up to the counter and rang the bell to be greeted by a familiar face, Hayley, A.K.A Glorianna, Faerie Queen in waiting. The moment she saw me her smile dropped and her glare began.

"And what would you like to order?" Even though it was stereotypical, Glory's voice was Soprano and so when she got angry her voice was strained, tight and more of an Alto. These were her vocal signs. The fact she wasn't smiling, didn't greet me like she usually does and didn't stop glaring were her Human tells. After delivering a few orders she would excuse herself on break into the basement where she would take out her frustration with either Magick or music. Either or tended to be obvious to those who actually knew her.

"I would like my usual please, and then Kaly would also like her usual late night order. Please? Thank you."

"Okay then, your total comes out to 3000¥."

"3000 YEN!? I CAN SEE THE CASH REGISTER I KNOW THAT OUR ORDERS TOGETHER COME OUT TO LESS THAN 2000 YEN!" I whispered with intensity. I had to keep my cover of course.

"I'm sorry sir but please settled down. If you do not like the price than simply take off some of your order or leave."

"I'll pay the price but you owe me big time!" I went over to where the orders were given out and then waited. Once obtaining our drinks I went over to Kalawarner. I still had one hour and forty-five minutes left. "Got the drinks!"

"Yay! So what have you been up to?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I'll ask the questions. You don't really remember me. It's only fair. You forgot me. I did not forget you."

"What? How does that work?"

"Because I said it does." I shot Kalawarner a smile. "So what have you been up to recently?"

"Okay then." Kalawarner smiled. "Recently I have been on a mission from Azazel to watch over a Sacred Gear holder."

"Oh? And what is their name?"

"Issei Hyoudou. He holds something along the lines of a Twice Critical. Azazel thinks it's something more, obviously. He wouldn't have us watch over him if he didn't."

"Watch over him from what?"

"The Devils." Kalawarner said the word like it was poison on her lips.

"Oh? And they are a problem for this boy?"

"No. They could be a problem for us."

"I see. As in they recruited the boy?"

"Exactly." Kalawarner and I talked for the rest of the time I had before I told her I had a meeting to attend and that I wanted to talk more again.

Upon returning to the counsel room I could feel Sirzechs, Serafall, and the Fallen Angel Governor all approaching. Sirzechs and Serafall arrived at the same time, soon after Azazel arrived. The first order of business was to get the three women here. They arrived together and the first thing they did was scream, "MARKOV!?"


	7. Coffee: New Love

"Do you three know this boy?" Azazel questioned the trio.

"I just had coffee with him! He said he was an old friend but it'd been awhile since we last talked. He looked really familiar so I agreed!" Kaly explained.

"Well he lives in Kouh. The town the boy you're watching over resides. He actually goes to school with the boy. His real name is also Hikaru."

"You lied to us!" Raynare and Mittelt shouted.

"Why!?" Kaly asked me.  
"Honestly I wanted more specific information on your mission and to see how far my presence hiding skills would get me into Fallen territory. I'm very sorry if I hurt your feeling Kalawarner. Please forgive me." I bowed my head in addition to asking this.

"You are forgiven. But you have to take me out for coffee one of these days as the real Hikaru."

"I have no problems with that."

"But Sona might son." Ze-kun whispered in my ear.

"On to why you three were called here. We have a plan for peace and it evolves you three very much. We want you three to attend Kouh high school and the connecting college. For the one known as Kalawarner you shall attend your last year in the college and then you shall be welcomed onto the Kouh staff if you so choose. We have come to an agreement with Azazel that you have two choices, the first being the one we have already explained and the second being leaving Kouh and the territory that is under Sitri, Gremory, and Abaddon watch." Ajuka told the girls.

"Abaddon? I thought they were all lost." Mittelt voiced.

"I am the continuation of the Abaddon line. If you so choose to stay in Kouh and follow the first choice you shall also learn of the history behind me and my lineage. Knowledge that Azazel will be learning today and also heavily guarded by those of leader class in both Heaven and Hell."

"You must choose now and your decision is final there is no going back." Azazel told the trio.

"I choose to stay." Kalawarner said immediately.

"Kaly!?" Raynare seemed shocked.

"Ray. What Kokabiel told you was a lie. That and your goal, that I shan't mention in present company, is honestly immature. Why can't you find a real dream. One for yourself. One that is for the greater good. That and why not let go of Kokabiel's views. Equality. For all. For one."

Raynare sucked in a breath. "I-I…. choose to follow with Kaly."

"Thank you Ray."

"I wanna stay with them!" Mittelt hugged the two other girls.

"You, Mittelt, will actually be residing with our friend and relative Koneko. She's your age as well and also going to join Kouh with her peerage members and King." Serafall said.

"Oh… Okay! As long as I can still be with my sisters."

"What did Kokabiel tell Raynare?" I wasn't going to let that slip.

"He tried to get us to follow new orders. He wanted us to kill the boy and also make a stronghold at the abandoned church. He was trying many tactics. He switched each and every time. I believe he was going to use Ray's dream to convince her and cause us to join her side." Kalawarner admitted without second thought. Raynare wouldn't look at any of us once this news was given to us.

"Before we get into that I want to check right now. Are you all for this peace plan?" This was the first time Azazel had spoken since he had gotten here.

"Yes." The trio spoke in sync.

"Okay. This plan is to be kept on the down low and none are to know about it. Not even Kokabiel. In fact he will be under the impression you three have been moved to a new assignment and the boy is nothing." The trio nodded. "Sirzechs."

"Hikaru, would you do the honors?"

I took a step back and through my seal onto the meeting table. I closed my eyes and relaxed, before letting my energies explode outwards like a bullet wave while my dual wings extended. The trio of girls went to their knees while looking at me in shock. Azazel look taken aback, Ze-kun as well. Only Serafall wasn't shocked actually. I just realized she was the only one who knew how I've grown from training. " I am Hikaru Abbadon, High Devil and Heir to Heaven! I am one of a kind yet almost the original Devil, Lucifer himself! This information is top secret and dangerous. Any and all who try and spill this secret will die. Personally."

"Well….the kid knows how to introduce himself." Azazel said. Ze-kun chuckled. I began drawing my energy and presence in while observing those gathered.

"Hikaru after we explain more I want to talk about how much you've grown."

"Okay. So, who's first?"

"What… are you?" Kaly was the first to speak up.

"I am the last Angel created by YHWH. Originally created as another Angel's male half to continue our species. As the Great War went on YHWH changed my purpose realizing he would in fact die. Which is news to you three. YHWH changed my purpose to being his heir. I will naturally have more power than Gabriel and Michael combined by full maturity without training. I have been training though. That is why you had such reactions. As an infant Angel of sorts my light powers were very unstable I repeatedly hurt those I loved. I had four pairs of wings like I do currently. I went to a cliff that dropped all the way down here. I ripped my bottom pair of wings off and dropped. When I hit the ground I was on the perfect border between your territories. I hobbled towards the Devils. Ze-kun and Grayfia found me as I passed out. They took me in raised me. And now we are here after all these years. Recently I have gotten into contact with the Heavens and am currently rebuilding my relationship with Gabriel."

"So not only are you some weird, originally impossible Angel-Devil, God is dead. _And_ you're his replacement but could rule the Devil society?" Raynare asked.

"Yes. To all of those actually."

"Wow. I had coffee with what could be the next God and or Devil King. Holy shit. Hehehe. No pun intended. Sorry. Wait didn't the cashier Faerie hustle you into paying ridiculous amounts for the coffee too?"

"Yeps. That cashier by the way was the next Faerie Queen and my super close friend Glorianna." Kaly's mouth form an O shape after hearing that.

"So do you three have any more questions that cannot wait?" Sirzechs asked. The trio nodded no. "Okay, well most of the information you get you'll learn throughout living in the peace plan. Now, Hikaru, how did your power get so much larger specifically?"

"I've been training….with Sera-chan…. and Cousin Bael…. and Sona plus her peerage, them against me."

"Didn't I tell you to take it a bit easy? To not train excessively?"

"Yeah, I think you mentioned it."

"Uhu yeah just mentioned it….EVERYDAY FOR THE LAST YEAR!"

"I got bored. There wasn't much to do down here."

"THERE'S AN ENTIRE CITY YOU CAN GO TO AND HAVE AN ALMOST UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF MONEY! HOW COULD YOU GET BORED!?"

"I'm not exactly the average teen."

"Ugh. Touche."

"So are you two gonna continue this, are we gonna conclude this meeting, should we grab sleeping bags, can we get some drinks? What?" Azazel cut in.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Unless there is anything more to discuss right now, this meeting is adjourned. Now about those drinks Azazel…" Ze-kun started chatting with Azazel.

"So about that coffee Kal? Maybe I can explain a bit better too?"

"I'd like that."

 ***At the coffee shop***

"So what's with the band on your wrist?" Kaly asked between sips.

"A seal that hides all traces of my Angel half. It was created by Ajuka himself."

"Can you still access the Angelic powers?"

"Yes. But it's more difficult. The amount of effort put into drawing on my Angelic powers with it on would equate to drawing one to two thirds of my entire Angelic power with it off. So I train twice as often because of said differences. I have to make sure I'll always be able to protect my loved ones. Always. Never shall I not be enough. Never shall I hurt another loved one."

"What causes that?"

"Causes what?"

"The protective, never hurt a loved one and the _again_."

"A lot of history. When I was a Cherub I almost killed other Angels. Gabriel included. I almost hurt Sona Sitri when I first began our friendship. I almost burnt down Ze-kun's house on my first day there. Well it was close to the first day."

"Who's… Ze-kun?"

"Oh sorry! Sirzechs-sama."

"You call the Devil King… Ze-kun?"

"Well, yeah. He practically raised me. He's my dad in every sense of the word. I don't see him as some all powerful fear striking entity. I know that their are others with more power than him, double to triple his power if not more for some entities. And even then I fear them not. But that's a different matter. Sirzechs is always family before being a King. Even if he makes choices for the people first. His first thoughts are for us."

"Huh. What's it like having parents?"

"That's right. We Angels don't naturally have parents. Well…. it's like having what the Humans call a Guardian Angel. Except there are two of them and not only do they protect you they also let you get hurt enough to grow from it. I've found though that not all parents are like that. In fact I have found that normally, parents have a more negative affect on their children. But with Ze-kun and Grayfia-san, they're warm calming presences that are safe. They bring with them a security that you don't have without them. It's like when you start truly loving someone as a life partner. They are the safest place to be and the most secure. The only difference is you don't have that attraction and flare. You want to make them proud yet still do your own thing on top of that. Does that explain it? I'm sorry it's a complicated experience to describe. Most people describe their parents as, 'They're like a mom,' or 'They're like any other dad,' It's such a task it's usually given up on before trying."

"Well think you did a great job. It sounds nice. So, how would you know what it's like falling and being in love?"

"Honestly? I'm in love with Sona Sitri and Gabriel of the Heavens. They both love me and we're making it work however complicated and odd we may be. That and I think it may be happening right now."

Kal laughed. It was beautiful. "After two coffees?"

"No, after hours of talking and _twelve_ coffees not including the one we first had together."

Kal laugh again. "You believe love happens that fast?"

"No. It happens before you even meet, I think. I'd say that love is destined. Well love and hate. You are born and already you are destined to love or hate those you meet. By that I mean not that those you love are determined and those you hate are determined. It's more…. all the people you love now, you were destined to either hate them or love the, the moment you were born. The same goes with those you hate. While yes love, hate, anger, fear, emotions really are a lot more complex and confusing; I believe that the most important and basic of who they target are predetermined. Though due to such polarities it can only predetermine the targets and who they are. Of course beings not bound by fate are void on this."

"Wow, you've really thought about this."

"Yeah. Life was emotionally complicated in the beginning."

"Beginning. How far away it always seems. With everyone being practically immortal what is time? It's so short, yet infinite. I mean Humans have a maximum of a century. We have thousands if not millennia. And then we have the true immortals. Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon God, Red. I mean seriously what is time with all these existences?"

"I wish I knew that one too. What with everything that's ever happen; I don't care anymore. Time may be more complicated than emotions but I don't care anymore how much time I'll have with my loved ones. No matter how long or short it is from any point of view it's not enough. That's what love is. Love is one of two things that will always transcend time and space. It is the one thing that will always transcend everything else. Hate is the other for time and space. Love transcends hate though."

"How many deep things you gonna enlighten me on just tonight eh?"

"Depends, how many deep topics you gonna bring up tonight?" I smiled at her.

"Touche, Hikaru!"

"So, what's your story? Why'd you fall? More so how? If you don't mind me asking."

"I fell because Ray fell. We have always been sisters. Always. Raynare fell for her reasons. I couldn't let her start another life alone. So I did what was easiest to fall. I went to the human world. I was wearing my Angelic clothes. The humans thought it was odd. But I looked for whatever might be considered Devilish. I was very pure back then, even for an Angel. From there I wandered around learning the human's ways in their shoes. And then the urges set in. The most basic human urges. So I followed it. I gave away my physical purity while in the midsts of losing my mental and emotional purity. And in that time, Ray changed. Not too much. But she wasn't the same. She gave too far into greed. She wanted power for love and love for power. Me joining her brought her back a little. But it wasn't until Mittlet joined us that she started truly changing for the better. And then you came along. And now we're here."

"The bonds that make a family are stronger than any blood."

"Agreed. So you wanna get outta here? It's like 4 in the morning."

"OH SHIT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP RIAS STUDY!"

"Who's Rias?"

"My sister/cousin/friend."

"I take it that means you need to go?"

"Uh…. nah her test is tomorrow not today. She'll already be pissed so meh, more time is more time."

Kal laughed. "Yeah that sounds about right. Whenever Ray or Mittlet places a curfew and one of us forgets, we don't go back until waaaay afterwards."

"As long as she doesn't tell Sirzechs that I forgot, I'll be fine."

 _I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute couldn't bear another day without you in it all of the joy that I had known for my life was stripped away from me the minute that you died to have you in my life was all I ever wanted but now without you I'm a soul forever haunted can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted no way in hell that I can ever comprehend this-_

I silenced my phone, feeling the blush on my face in full bloom. Looking at the phone it was a call from Sirzechs. Immediately following the ignore button a text came in. Guess who it was from? Ze-kun. All caps.

HOW DARE YOU FORGET RIAS!? SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL TO HAVE EVER WALKED THIS EARTH! SHE TRUSTED YOU! PUT HER FAITH IN YOU! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'LL REGRET IT!

I plead the fifth? T-T

WHERE ARE YOU BOY?

Nowhere, everywhere, not where you can find me… well not where you can get me.

YOU'LL REGRET THIS WHEN YOU GET BACK

Who says I can't hide for a thousand years or so?

KEEPING DIGGING YOUR GRAVE HIKARU

Love you bye.

I WILL FIND YOU

"So uh, Kaly, you have any place i could stay for a millennia or so?"

Kaly laugh again. "Are you asking to spend the night at my place? Wow, Hikaru. I hadn't pegged you for someone who moved so fast."

I deadpanned at her. "You and I both know my intentions and they are not anywhere close to that."

"Doesn't mean I won't tease you."

"It's gonna be a long night won't it?

"Yes. At least I'll be taking you back to my personal residence instead of the joint one I have with Ray and Mittlet."

"Thank you."

"Nah. Let's go."

 ***Kal's house***

"Thanks again for this Kal."

"It's no problem, and Kal? Well you're certainly the first to call me that. It's always Kaly." she put extra emphasis on the E sound.

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Don't. So you wanna hit the hay?"

I yawned. "Yeah, sure. I'll take your couch if you don't mind. Or the floor its up to you."

"Nope. You are gonna sleep in the bed."

"Judging by the singularity of that I'm going to assume you only have one bed. I will not take your bed from you."

"You're correct on both of those; you're going to share my bed."

"No. Not gonna happen."

"Yes it will or Sirzechs will just happen to have my address courtesy of Azazel."

"Why?" I knew defeat when it occurred and admitted it.

"Because."

"That is not a real reason."

"Yes it is."

"Ugh."

"Stop bitchin' and moanin' and come this way, to the room." I followed Kaly to her room and upon getting inside I sat on the bed and took my shoes and socks off. Then I looked to Kal and found that she was undressing completely. I turned away and went to the opposite side of the bed. "Oh hell no. You are not sleeping in my bed in jeans at least."

"But it's disre- Fine." I had gone through this shit too many times. I got up and got into my underwear refusing to look behind me.

"What's wrong Hikaru? Shy?"

"No. I will not look at a woman without her permission."

"Wow you really are an Angel aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Puberty must have been hard."

"Yes."

"You gonna talk to me more than just the word yes?"

"Yes."

Kal laughed. "How then?"

"Would you please turn off your lights?"

"Okay." Kaly laughed.

"Goodnight."

"Hikaru?" Kal's tone was very different.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" I turned to Kalawarner then. I took her in. I took in every curve, every small battle scar, the way her hair fell onto her back, the way the light shadowed her perfectly, the way her irises patterned in their own ethereal beauty. I looked at her in her entirety.

"Without a fraction of a doubt."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me for telling you the truth. I always will."

"Okay, don't tell me not to thank you. I always will."

"Okay Kal. Now turn off the lights and sleep okay?"

"Okay." Kal walked back to the bed in the dark. I felt her crawl into the bed and scoot towards me. I met her halfway for her. She cuddled into my back.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry this is super late. Life's happened. High School for the first time, suicide close to my friends. Eviction, moving, finances. Just all around hard times. If it wasn't for a talk I had with an amazing writer I probably wouldn't have ever finished this. So special thanks to Areiko.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor Red like Roses part 2.**

 **Ps: Rest well Monty Oum. We'll miss you.**


	8. 2 Years: Birthday Gone Wrong

It had been two years since the meeting. In those two years Kouh had finally become coed, Rias, Sona, Raynare and I had become third years, Kal had become a senior at the college and was on her way to being our teacher, Mittlet and Koneko had finally joined us in the Human world as freshmen, The boy became more and more interesting, just as he became more and more perverse, not hide nor hair of Dohnaseek was near our town. Everything was nice and peaceful. The leaders were looking for a way to set a peace meeting with just public cause and I was looking for my pieces. I was considering asking Kalawarner. But I was not too sure about it. Currently, I was in Rias's club room listening to Koneko attempt to convince Rias to trade her over to my peerage. It was quite entertaining. Koneko had no basis other than saying she thought she'd be happier with me. Rias wasn't taking it too well. "Koneko. Stop doing this. You're gonna hurt Ri-chan's feelings." Koneko pouted at me. "No."

"Thank you Hikaru."

"Not a problem. So when is everyone arriving?"

"Any minute now. Wanna play a game of chess while we wait?"

"Promise not to be a sore loser again?"

"I am not a sore loser! And I won't be losing this time."

"Okay Ri-chan." We set up the board and Rias took white. We played waiting for the others to join us completely. It took ten minutes for everyone file in. Everyone except Kal that is. Rias had lost by checkmate three times in the ten minute span and just as the guest of honor finally walked in she lost a fourth. "Checkmate."

"Don't freak out Rias, don't want another incident to happen again do you?" Ake-chan spoke up real fast.

"You know, I have the feeling you lost more than just this once while waiting on me."

"KALY!" Mittlet ran towards the older woman hugging her.

"Hi there, squirt."

"I've missed you so much!" Mittlet squealed.  
"I missed you too." Kal smiled.

"So why are you so late Kal?"

"Well Hikaru, I have some news for everybody."

"What kind of news Kaly?" Raynare spoke for the first time.

"Well when I say everybody I mean Sona too. So if you wanna know that bad get her over here as soon as possible." Kalawarner smirked. Sona had develop the good-yet-bad habit of being too absorbed in her School council activities.

"Hold on. I got this," I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone. I went to Sona's number and called. "Yes, Sona? Hey we have an issue over in the old school building. It demands your immediate attention. No. It demands _your_ immediate attention. Sona Sitri get your ass over here right now before it becomes an even bigger problem!"

"Tried to send Tsubaki didn't she?" Yumi asked.

"Mhm. Didn't grasp that I was asking for her specifically either."

"Of course she didn't."

"I'M HERE WHAT IS THE ISSUE?!"

"You weren't here and I wanted a hug from you." I said and tried to look cute while making a hugging motion with my arms.

"You called me up and said there was an issue needing my immediate attention….for a hug?"

"Yep. Now come here. You know how much I love hugs."

"Yeah yeah. Next time I'm going to kick your ass though."

"Oh? Sona Shitori, the school council president curses who would've guessed?" Raynare teased.

"Oh, quiet you."

"Hugs."

"Oh, okay Hikaru." I hugged Sona in a large bear hug. "Soph fhat verph yu actually calling me in her for?" Sona asked the first half with her face still in my chest and shirt.

"Kal has news she wouldn't tell us without you present."

"I'm waiting."

"So I was late due to talking with my professors and counselor."

"Okay. What does that mean?" Mittlet questioned.

"After talking with all of them I found something out."

"Get to it already! Stop beating around the bush Kaly and tell us the news!" Rias was obviously not the most patient in the room.

"I'mgoingtobegraduatingandearningmyteachingcredentialsayearearly!" Kal rushed out.

"What?"

"She said she's graduating and earning her teaching credentials a year early!" I rushed to Kal and swept her up in a hug spinning her around. "I'm so proud of you Kaly!"

"Thank you! Now put me down!" Kal giggled. I promptly put Kal down and glomped her.

After releasing her for air I said, "So when are you gonna join the staff here?"

"Soooooooon."

"Oh, come on tell us Kaly!" Mittlet whined to her "sister."

"Okay fine. I start teaching in two weeks. For those two weeks I'll be shadowing a teacher here and next Saturday will be my graduation ceremony with last year's class."

"I'm so proud of you!"

"I can't wait for you to teach us! What class are you gonna apply for?"

"I have the same question, which class?" Around the room a general consensus was heard questioning which class Kal would take over.

"Oh no. I won't answer that one. You guys will just have to find out the hard way."

"Aaaaaah Kalieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Why?" Mittlet was such a whiner sometimes.

"Because I like the suspense."

"And the power." Ake-chan added.

"That too."

"Okay now we need to get to actual business. Koneko, Yumi, Akeno, and I all have contracts. Ray and Mittlet have to clean their classes. Hikaru and Kal don't have anything going on _again_. So, they get to go Stray hunting tonight." Various moans of disapproval echoed throughout the club room.

"Actually no, not unless they want to join the student council tonight." Sona spoke up.

"What?"

"I have a new member. I want him to learn how things really are tonight."

"Understandable. Hikaru, Kal, you two have the night off."

"Yes!" I looked at Kal and she looked at me, "Don't do that!" We were speaking in sync. I opened my mouth about to speak and saw hers open too. I closed it…. with Kal. "I SAID STOP THAT! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! YES YOU ARE! STOP! G-NOPE NOT IN HERE!" All the Devils relaxed.

"Both of you shut up!" Sona was quick to find our antics annoying. She got a bit jealous with the other girls. Giving her a very quick fuse with them.

"YES SONA-SAMA!" Don't judge Sona can get very scary when angry. Ask her peerage.

"Ugh, why can't you two just turn that off? Don't answer that!" We promptly closed our mouths. "Now. Hikaru, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I dunno. Maybe train or something. Still looking for peerage members."

"Well don't those two girls in your Kendo club have pretty good skills and even Sacred Gears?"

"Yeah, but I don't know. They would both be pretty good Knights but I don't think either are mutation needing. But I don't want to make them Pawns because what if one of the Sacred Gears would be better under a bishop or something? I was considering making one a Rook, the fastest, and the other a Knight, which ever has a better defense."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know. I just don't know if that would work out very well."

"Why not?"

"Again I don't know."

"You're over thinking this."

"Probably."

"You'll figure it out."

"No."

"Yes. Now, Kaly, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, relax. Train. Both."

"Okay. So now that everything is settled. Give me a hug Kaly." Sona and Kal hugged each other. "I'm so proud of you, congratulations."

"Thank you, Sona."

"With all this out of the way I have to go handle Council business."

"I have to run over to Kendo club. Love you all bye!" I rushed out the door to change into my practice clothes. Getting into the Kendo room I looked around for the club but everything was quiet. This club was _never_ quiet. "Girls?" I started looking around for them but found nothing. Going outside not even the Trio was around so the girls weren't changing either. Going back inside I made my way to the shinai, as I went to grab my favorite shinai but found a piece of paper on it. It was a note. It was in Murayama's handwriting.

Hikaru,

Change out of your practice clothes and come to your little hide away. You know what I'm talking about.

-Murayama

I made my way to the forest on the edge of the school property. I wanted to know how the girls had found my little spot. I always hid the entirety of my presence while going to it and always….wait almost always checked to see if I was being followed. Whenever I needed to be alone because everything had gotten to be too much I stormed off here. There were times I would almost forget to hide myself. I had finally reached my spot. It was a natural grove inside the forest. I had set up a tent and even a rainwater powered shower. "Girls?"

"Happy Birthday Hikaru-kun!" The entire kendo club came from the surrounding forest with gifts and cake. My seventeenth birthday was on Saturday. They threw a party for me. Wow.

"Thank you girls."

"Happy Birthday Hikaru-kun." Murayama said while walking up to me with Katase.

"Happy Birthday Aru-kun." Katase had made that ridiculous nickname for me.

"Thank you both. For all of this. How'd you set this up anyways?" I was looking at the rest of the club members setting up tables for the cake, gifts, snacks, and music.

"Well you didn't look too happy one time and so we followed you out here and found all this. We didn't know what to do so we just left." Murayama explained.  
"I asked Sona about your birthday and told her we wanted to make you happy, in a way you could not only remember forever but talk to others about. We have noticed how you don't talk about your personal life and the things that make you happy outside, school, kendo, and listing off your framily. So we figured we'd do this so whenever you need to write in class or tell someone what makes you happy you can describe to them in detail for once." Katase added.

"Thank you both. Even though I'm not the most open with you two you're still here, still trying. That takes true strength. Never let go of that. Or each other."

"Never." The duo said together.

"Promise?"

"Promise." They said.

"Now how about we go and enjoy this party?"

"YEAH!"

The party had gone on for about an hour before they had me open presents. They had combined their efforts to get me a new camera I had been itching to get. Plus a tripod and case with a few basic lenses and a flash to go with. "Thank you all. I love these. How'd you girls know this was the camera I wanted?"

"Because you went on a rant when Katase brought her Cannon for club pictures!" The club laughed. I joined them.

"Okay that was once!" I defended anyways.

"And when the yearbook came in with Sony cameras!"

"And when Murayama said her Okaa-san was getting an Olympus camera!"

"And when-"

"OKAY I GET IT! I ranted a lot about cameras. Thank you all for this. For every moment of this. For every second you put into making this a reality. Thank you for being the best club on campus. Now how about a group photo!?"

"YEAH!" As the girls set up together I grabbed my tripod and set up my camera. I placed a twenty second timer and check to see if they were ready. I pushed the button and made my way to the middle of the group. The camera went off right after I set up in the middle and smiled. A true genuine smile. After I checked the picture and the party reconvened full force I went around taking photos of everyone. I called Murayama and Katase over and got a picture of them together and then the three of us. That's when I felt him.

He was close. There wasn't any way he hadn't seen me with Murayama and Katase. "Hey, I'll be right back why don't you two go enjoy yourselves okay?"

"Is everything okay Hikaru?"

"You can talk to us."

"Yeah everything is fine. And I know thank you both for that. Now go have fun." They turned and walked towards the others while I walked farther into the forest. Towards the man who ruined my birthday party. The man I had tried to not have problems with for a long time.

"So who were those to pretty ladies?"

"What do you want Fallen Angel Dohnaseek?"

"I want you to pay for making my friends leave me and for turning them into Devil loving traitors."

"I feared for your sake that wouldn't be the case."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"I don't kill people."

"Then what are you going to do, beat me into submission? That doesn't work on superior races."

"Then I'm in luck, it'll work on you."

"How dare you! Maybe I'll go pay a visit to your new human friends?"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT THEM WITH ANY KIND OF MALICIOUS INTENT OR THOUGHTS I WILL MAKE SURE NONE REMEMBER YOUR NAME. AND EVEN LESS REGRET YOUR ABSENCE FROM THESE WORLDS!"

"Oh? The I-don't-kill-people-Devil scum threatens to rid the world of my grace?"

"That wasn't a threat. It's a promise. Now leave before I get angry." I turned and walked towards the party. Away from that _thing_.

"You'll regret this boy." I kept walking.

Arriving back at the party I found that it was all packed up and the club members were gone; mostly. Murayama and Katase were still there, in my tent. "Katase, Murayama, come here I need to speak with you two." The duo came out from my tent. "I want you two to go home and sleep. I want you to carry two of these on you at all times." I handed each of them two of the circles that summons me. "If you see a creepy man coming anywhere near you. Pull one of these out put your fingers on the circle and wish for me to be near you. Understood?"

"No, what's this about?"

"Yeah, what's going on Aru-kun?"

"Do the two of you trust me?"

"Yes." They answered together.

"Then just go home together and if you need me in anyway for any reason use the paper like I told you to."

"Why can't you just tell us?"

"I fear that I'll be forced to anyways. Just wait. One day you two shall know. Now go home!" The girls ran off together. After watching them run off I turned and took to the skies. I had to find Kalawarner, or Sona, or Rias. Rias had a contract, Sona had a new recruit and was on a Stray hunt, Kal was off somewhere relaxing and or training. I grabbed my phone and dialed Kal.

"I need your help. You probably won't like the news that comes with it either."

"Where do I need to be?"

I had Kal teleport to the top of the school building and met her there. I explained about Dohnaseek and the girls. Looking off I could still spot them walking to one of their houses. "So now that you know what's going on I have no qualms if you don't want to help."

"That man has no meaning to me. He was never a real friend. He never saw us as equals either. He can rot in a bottomless pit. I will die before not helping you Hikaru."

"Thank you, but I'll be damn sure that never happens. Now I have a plan for getting the gir-THEY'RE SUMMONING ME!" The circle established itself below me and glowed its familiar grey. When it died down I was in an alley. It looked like the girls had decided to try and take a shortcut in their haste.

"Hikaru! He-hiccup-he killed her! And he has wings and they're black and feathered! He killed her! He killed Katase-chan! Because she was trying to protect me! She died because of me! Because I wanted to take the shortcut! Because I wasn't strong enough! He-"

"Murayama. Hush now. It will be alright. I shall save her. I would ask you close your eyes though. Will you?"

"How will you save her? I would prefer if I didn't. I don't think I'll ever forget what he did. He just stabbed her. He just walked up and stabbed her. He was so fast. Everytime I close my eyes he's killing her again. Why did he do it Hikaru? What did we do?"

"You did nothing. Now, I'm going to handle him. Make him pay for what he's done. Now please close your eyes."

"He isn't here. He flew off saying that his target was close. We weren't even his real mission!"  
"Okay. I'll be right back."

"No! Don't leave me please!"

"I'm not. I'm going to save Katase-chan." I began walking towards her.

"How!? She was stabbed with a sword! It was so weird too, it dissipated right afterwards too!" I did not reply to Murayama. I only continued to Katase. Kneeling by her side I summoned my Evil Pieces and checked Katase's potential power. I then placed two Pawns on her chest and recited the spell. The Pawns flowed into her chest and disappeared completely. As I got up something didn't feel right. Turning around back towards Katase I caught my two Pawn pieces. She was more powerful than I originally thought. I grabbed a single piece from my collection and placed it on her once more. She immediately absorbed it. Walking to Murayama I felt cold. Like I wasn't myself, more out of body than anything else. No, I was emotionless. Here I was walking away from one of my few Human friend's body not even batting an eyelash over her. Though I continued to Murayama. "What did you do? What was that thing you put in her?"

"All of your questions will be answered soon. What I'm about to do is teleport you and Murayama to my apartment. It will be safe. There will be a woman there. Her name is Kalawarner. She will make sure Katase makes it. Tell her what happened and she'll protect the both of you. It's going to be really off kilter for a second. She'll probably catch you. Tell her I'll be home after I finish my work. Just like that okay?"

"O-okay." Murayama, the poor girl, was trying so hard to be strong. "Hikaru-kun? You're going to make him pay aren't you? Don't answer. I know exactly what you'll be doing."

"No, you don't but yes. That is what I'm doing. That and making sure he doesn't hurt any others. Bye Murayama-chan." I teleported the duo to my apartment and texted Kal. That Murayama would explain everything.

I took flight and hide my presence within twenty seconds of sending the text. I sensed around checking for Dohnaseek. I was going to make him pay. He was going to suffer. Then I heard the boy yell. He must have been Dohnaseek actual target. Rushing towards the sound I went at mach speeds. Reaching a deserted street I came upon the scene of the boy, Issei, I think his name was, and Dohnaseek telling him how it was God's fault for him having to rid the world of his Human indecency.

"DOHNASEEK! YOU WILL REGRET EVER HAVING COME TO KOUH!" The boy was already stabbed. Dohnaseek was talking to a dying thing. I grabbed Dohnaseek and teleported him far from the town, a hundred miles at least. I had a specific spot in mind but my mind was so clouded that I was probably off my mark. Looking to the boy I saw him taking out a paper. Looking at it as more was revealed it was Rias's contract circle. He was going to be in good hands. I quickly teleported to where I wanted Dohnaseek. Sensing for him I found I was a whole three miles off. Flying over there I found he was airborne and quickly knew what I was going to do.

I took to higher altitude and got even with the _thing_. Going at an angle I tucked my wings in and divebombed down. I smashed into Dohnaseek with such force a shockwave resounded. Using his body we descended through the forest knocking down enough trees to create the perfect clearing. While he recovered I took my bracelet off and released everything. I wasn't holding anything back. My wings, both types, sprung from my back, my hands caught Fyre and I released a primal bellow as if I was a Dragon of old. Dohnaseek had an emotion on his face i had never caused before, _fear_. In my state then it was satisfyingly delicious. I raced towards him and pulled him to eye level.

"Wh-what are you!?" He was shaking and it made me pity his existence even more.

"I am the King of Duality. I am Satan-God. I am your ending."

"Sp-spare me! Take me as your slave! Anything!"

"You disgust me." I threw him to the ground before pouncing and grabbing his arms. Summoning spears of Light and Devil Fyre I staked him in place through his arms. He screamed and it only delighted me. I wasn't getting off sexually from him. But punishing him, making him pay, made me feel so _good_. I continued to stake his legs in as he started kicking at me. "Do you know what kind of Fyre this is?" He shook his head no while gritting his teeth. "This is Devil Fyre, with a "y." You understand that? It doesn't kill. It erases you. So right now, that pain you feel is your limbs slowly burning out of existence." A new found level of fear and more surprisingly understanding.

"Y-you," He grunted. "Said you didn't kill people, this is what you meant?"

"That and how you aren't a person. You're a worthy enough to be considered the same as the people you've killed. You aren't worthy of being the same as Katase. Or Murayama, or Kalawarner, or Raynare, or Mittlet, or Rias, or anybody!" I stabbed him in the gut with a spear of pure Fyre. He screamed. "I think that's enough." I let the spears dissolve while I walked away. Once I was near where I had dropped my seal, a good ten maybe fifteen feet away, I turned and saw as he attempted to get up. "Goodbye." I sent a tunnel of Fyre enveloping Dohnaseek. I stopped it there and looked at the scorch marks left in the Earth. I teleported home.

 ***Next Morning***

"So when will she wake up? And are you sure we don't have to go to school today? And how are you going to make our parents okay with all this?"

"When ever she feels better, yes I am sure stop worrying, and I'm going to hypnotise them of course."

"What?"

"Yes. Hypnotise. Mind control. It goes by many names."

"So what are you again?"

"I'm a Devil."

"And Katase is one too?"

"Yes."

"That's how you saved her?"

"Yes."

"And you're giving me the choice to join you both?"

"Yes."

"Do I have as much time as I want?"

"Yes."

"How long do you live?"

"Personally no one knows. On average a Devil can live for millennia."

"What do you mean personally?"

"I'm a special case."

"Oh, okay. So would you start talking to Katase and I more often if I become a Devil too?"

"I will start talking to you more now that you know about this world whether you decide to or not."

"So all I don't get anything for joining you?"

"Well not quite. You do get some things. Materialistically as well as physical attributes are increased. That and you get magick. You will get to know more being a Devil than staying Human. Its an unfortunate fact."

"Do you really want me on your…..Peerage?"

"Yes."

"Would it be okay if I decided now?"

"I don't suggest it but yes."

"Alright. I would like…"

 **HOWS THAT FOR AN ENDING!?**

 **Reviews appreciated and sought after**

 **Anyone wanting and OC of theirs in this should PM about it**

 **This peerage needs to be filled.**

 **Thank you. G'night or G'mornin, maybe G'afternoon.**


	9. New Members: Explanations

"Do you really want me on your…..Peerage?"

"Yes."

"Would it be okay if I decided now?"

"I don't suggest it but yes."

"Alright. I would like to join."

"Are you completely sure? This isn't something you can go back on. It's a very serious decision. One I prefer to not have others worrying about. That's why most of the time reincarnated Devils died as some other species."

"I'm sure. Doing this will allow me to protect my loved ones. Will allow me to be the one to stare down monsters for my sister, friends, and family."

"Okay. Well come into my room and I'll turn you."

"You sound like a vampire."

"Ugh. Vampires are stupid immature beings. They shun all other life forms as lesser beings and would die before turning a mortal. They hate humans almost as much as half breeds. Only a select few vampires deserve what they have."

"Vampires are real!?"

"Yes. All will be explained in due time." I continued to lead Murayama to my room. Upon getting in I closed the door and led her to my bed. "Okay. Lay down and close your eyes please." Murayama laid in my bed and closed her eyes.

Popping one open she looked at me and asked, "Will it hurt?"

"I don't think it will." Murayama closed her eye.

"I trust you."

"Thank you. Now let's begin." Sensing for Murayama's potential I decided real quick what I was going to do. Grabbing what I wanted from my Evil Pieces I went to Murayama's side. Placing my selection on her chest I kneeled. Closing my eyes I recited my incantation, "Join me

now, in a new life, with a new beginning. Join Devil-kind and live in our name! Live once more as a new self, for the both of us! Expergiscere modo, amicus meus, cum nova familiae tuae!" Beneath Murayama my grey circle activated, hints of black peppering in. Murayama's Piece flowed into her chest like water. Suddenly, Murayama just went limp. Checking her she had simply fainted. Moving her away from the edge of my bed and throwing my covers on her, I walked to the guest room. Peeking in I saw that Katase was sleeping peacefully. I didn't expect either girl to wake before nightfall. Devils are nocturnal naturally after all. Leaving a note on the table for both girls I grabbed my keys and went to the store.

Upon getting back home I checked on the duo; neither had budged. The sun was setting though and I knew their rest wouldn't last much longer. Going into the kitchen I placed all groceries in their designated places. Following that I prepped the kitchen for use. Rolling up my sleeves and grabbing my apron I began. About halfway through cooking the meal, Murayama awoke and came into the joint dinning room and kitchen. "Good night Murayama."

"What?"

"It's night time. And there is coffee on the bar and mugs in the cupboard to your right."

"Oh thank God." Murayama showed no signs of pain after saying that.

"You okay? No headache or anything?"

"No, why?"

"Well all full Devils and reincarnated Devils have an inherent weakness to everything Holy, the mention of God causes migraines, blessing them causes horrid amounts of pain and a headache, asking God to be nice to them, et cetera. All of that causes excruciating pain. From what I hear. Like I told you before, I'm a special case. What we didn't expect was it to pass to my Evil Pieces. That's highly unusual. I'll have to ask a friend about it."

"What kind of friend?"

"The Devil who created the Evil Pieces of course."

"Of course. So when will the food be ready? Sorry. I'm so hungry."

"It's okay, and I understand. You did pretty much die and come back."

"I did?"

"Well it isn't called reincarnation for no reason."

"Hm. So when will Katase wake?"

"Any minute now. If she doesn't I'll wake her up myself."

"She'll be hungrier than you and I combined."

"Hello?" Katase was standing, leaning against the wall.

"G'night. Welcome to the land of the living. What's the last thing you remember?"

"That man… that thing trying to get to Murayama-chan and standing in front of her. It was so fast. And it had black wings." Katase put her hand on her stomach. "Then it suddenly had a sword and stabbed me."

"Anything after that?"

"Well I heard him saying he'd be back for Murayama. Then he was gone. My vision was going in and out. There was a light. I could hear you talking. Then you were near me. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I could feel something on my chest. Two things. They were cold, but held this warm contentment in them. More light. From under me this time. It was so bright I could see it through my eyelids. Then slight burning in my chest. The warmth was gone. Then it was replaced. Even though it wasn't gone long I found myself missing it."

"I can explain all of that when you are done. If you would continue please?"

"What felt like hours passed by. Another flash of light. There was something soft underneath me. There were voices. One was Murayama's, the other foreign."

"Sit at the table. I'll grab you some coffee and serve you both some food."

Katase began walking to the table while continuing. "Then I was in someone arms. I felt like I was flying. Then something even softer and warm was under me. Then nothing."

"That sounds about when you fell asleep."

"Seeing as how I'm not dead, that sounds about right. So how'd you do it?"

Placing a plate in front of her I said, "Secret recipe, not even mother knows."

"Not the food. Saving me, healing me. I checked, I'm not even scarred. How?"

"All in do time. Now eat. I know you're starving. Here you go Murayama." I placed a second plate, identical to Katase's in front of her.

"Aren't you going to eat too?"

"Yes. I always serve ladies and guests first." I began preparing my own plate. "So, I've already explained most of what happened to Murayama. I shall explain everything to you when you are done and when a few people arrive."

"Who?" Murayama looked up from her "breakfast."

"My family, well framily, but you get the point. When they all arrive we will begin discussing things in much more detail."

"I'll finally get those answers?"

"Yes. And more."

"Will we also find out what Sacred Gears are?" Murayama spoke up.

"Yes? Where did you hear about Sacred Gears?"

"The man."

"I'm sorry."

"No, we have new lives now. Things will be better."

"I sure hope so." There was a knock at the door. "Looks like someone arrived."

"Hikaru?"

"Coming!" I got up and opened the door. "Hi, Kal. They're eating, want some?"

"Sure, your food is the best." I lead Kal to the table and sat her down.

"Kal, you've met Murayama. Katase this is Kalawarner. Kalawarner this here is Katase, the sleeping one. Thank you by the way, for healing her, while I dealt with the issue."

"You killed him?" Katase looked at me shocked.

"No, not quite. I did something much worse I'd say."

"Hikaru, you did what was needed for the safety of innocents and your loved ones. Do not beat yourself up over it. Understood?" Kalawarner saw right through me.

"Be that as it may, what I did I never want to do again, even though I know it will be needed."

"That goes to show your humanity, Hikaru."

"This is a discussion for another time. Soon enough everyone should be here and we'll be informing our newest members.

"She decided to join did she?"

"Yes, and don't talk like they aren't next to you."

"Sorry girls."

"It's okay, we don't know anything about this yet. Your real world and life is a mystery to the both of us."

"Yeah, Murayama is right. This is all new to us."

"Still, no one should be talked about like they aren't there."

"I understand, so who all is going to be here then?"

"You, and Koneko."

"Koneko? You mean that little girl in first year that all the guys call the mascot?" Katase asked.

"Yes. And I hate that accursed nickname. It's so disrespectful to her."

"How is she a connected to all of this?" Katase continued.

"Is she a Devil too?" Murayama asked.

"Devil? What do you mean?" Katase looked confused.

"See this is why I didn't want to talk just yet. We're still waiting on people."

"I can wait. It's not a problem. By the way, if it's not too much trouble may I have some more please?"

"Thank you and it's not a problem. Here I'll get you some more." I got up, grabbed her plate and walked to the kitchen. Upon arriving next to the food there was a knock at the door. "Kal could you let Koneko in please?" Kalawarner got up and made her way to the door.

"Hey Little One, come on in."

"Did….Hikaru cook?"

"Yes I did, here's a plate." I laid another plate in front of Katase and placed one in front of my original seat. Pulling out both Kal and Koneko's chairs I motioned them to sit. Kal immediately sat down. I pushed her chair in and looked to Koneko. She looked at the chair, then me, then the food, then the chair, then me, then back and forth between me and the chair. "Not this time. Serious talk. These two girls are the newest addition to my peerage."

"Do….they know….anything?"

"Murayama here," I gestured to Murayama. "Does, but Katase does not. I called you here for help in making Katase believe if it's needed."

"Okay." Koneko got into her seat and began eating.

"So Katase, what is your most prominent question?"

"What are we?"

"We?"

"I died. Or I should have been dead. Stabbed by light. I would be very shocked to find I'm still Human."

"Well, you, Murayama, Koneko, and I are all Devils."

"Devils?" Katase cocked an eyebrow. "Like God and the Bible?" Koneko cringed when she said God. Kal was watching Murayama and Katase when she said it and seemed to notice that they didn't react.

"Yes. We are Devils, you included. Koneko?" Koneko and I stood up and let our wings come from our backs. Katase's eyes turned into saucers, Murayama having seen my wings when I went after Dohnaseek. "See?" Koneko sat back down. I went to the bar and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Okay. If only you, myself, Murayama-chan, and Koneko-san are Devils, what does that make Kalawarner-san?"

"Oh, please call me Kaly."

"Uh okay, Kaly-san."

"No. Just Kaly. Not from around here sorry."

"Okay."

"We'll get to that in a minute Katase. You see there are three main parties in our Faction, known as the Biblical Faction. These parties are the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Sometime ago these parties went to war. There were many casualties on all sides. The Devils looking to increase their population after the number of Pure-Blooded Devils, Devils from original 72 pillars, royalty of sorts, mostly died off. Ajuka Beelzebub, one our the Maous or Devil Kings, created the Evil Piece system. These are based off the Human game of chess. Every High-class Devil are given a set of fifteen. eight pawns, two rooks, knights, and bishops, and a single queen." Holding up one of my bishops I continued, "This is my bishop. Each piece holds a certain amount of power. A person with potential power greater than a piece needs more pieces of the same type to be reincarnated. Though there are these pieces called Mutation Pieces. These pieces can reincarnate higher powered beings with less, to a single piece. It is said that knights and bishops equal two pawns, rooks equal three, and queens equal nine. A mutation piece can hold an unknown amount of more power. A person requiring say, a queen piece and a Mutation bishop was used it could handle the difference in power. Sometimes the greatness of these Mutations is so great a mutated pawn could fill the queen gap. The problem, well not a true problem, is that Evil Pieces respond and grow with the king, that would be me, so say I meant someone you required five pawns now, in a year the same person could only require one or two pawns, if I train and grow of course. This Evil Piece system has still yet to completely replenish our population. The Fallen had no way to replenish their population besides Angels turning and becoming Fallen themselves. The Angels have been hidden away in Heaven and few, if any know how they are. To answer your question from before, Kalawarner here is a Fallen Angel. Make no mistake, Fallen Angels are not evil by nature. Fallen Angels have just as much humanity as Humans themselves. Most of them Fell due to Human urges, lust, is the main one. The slightest sin, as Humans labeled them, causes an Angel to Fall if not immediately stopped. Physical relations without love is the main cause. Kalawarner is probably one of the most trustworthy people in all of the realms. I would give my life for her and trust her with it. Kal."

Kal got up and released her wings. Gazing upon them again, even for the hundredth time I was struck with how beautiful they were, all four of them. Kalawarner had gained her second pair while training with Serafall and I. We ran a harsh regimen, Kal couldn't keep up with us after the warm up for the longest of time. "My wings are blackened, but my soul and heart are not. I hope, even after what Dohnaseek tried and accomplished, we become good friends, family even."

"Are you saying Dohnaseek was a Fallen as well?" Katase spoke up.

"Yes. But he and his ways are a minority among minorities. We have two other family members that are Fallen, the rest are Devils. For your information the Student Council is made of Devils and the Occult Research Club is as well. Rias Gremory is the ORC's King and the Student Council President Sona Shitori is the only other King at school. Sona goes by a alias though. Her real name is Sona Sitri. They are both apart of our large growing family. Tomorrow you will be introduced to the ORC and we will also find out each of your Sacred Gears."

"Could you please tell us what Sacred Gears are then?" Murayama questioned.

"Yes. But I expect that you detail what Sacred Gears are to Rias's newest member, tomorrow."

"Okay!"

"I'm honestly surprised you two are taking this all so damn well. Normally there is much more denial and just stupidity. But to the point, Sacred Gears are special powers of sorts that the man upstairs," I looked to Koneko who nodded her thanks, "gifted to Humans. You see he had this program of sorts, like a massive magical computer program, where he controlled blessings, holy rules, and a little later Sacred Gears. Sacred Gears are powers that help Humans throughout life. Very few of these are a threat to any supernatural being, but as you continue this path it will not seem like it. Most Sacred Gears are things that help Humans earn success and political power in the Human reality. As you continue compare the amount of Sacred Gears that have true power, to the population of Humans. Sacred Gears come in all shapes, sizes and power. Yumi Kiba, another Devil in the ORC, has a Sacred Gear that allows her to create Demon Swords, it's called Sword Birth. Almost all Sacred Gears have a counterpart when they are holy or demonic based. In Sword Birth's case it's called Blade Blacksmith. Which creates holy swords. But the most legendary and powerful of Sacred Gears are known as the Longius. The Thirteen Longinus are the most powerful Sacred Gears and are tiered with one Longius being known as the most powerful Sacred Gear known. The spear the killed Jesus Christ."

"And so both of us have one of these Sacred Gears?" Murayama asked.

"Yes, I believe Katase to even have two. An old presence, one I haven't been near in a long time resides within her and I'm almost certain what she'll hold. For you, Murayama, I have an inkling suspicion but nothing solid."

"We have to wait until tomorrow to find out what these are don't we?" Katase guessed.

"Yep! It's time you two actually settled down and thought over what you've learned. Koneko will go home, so will Kal, unless you have any question for her on Fallen. I have to go get somethings and then I'll be back." Walking out the door with Koneko I thanked her for joining us. As we were to part ways I hugged her bye and wished her a goodnight. Walking toward Kouh I enjoyed the night air. After ten minutes of walking I found myself in front of a house. Going to the front door I knocked. "Hi, I'm Hikaru. I was the one who texted you about Katase-chan. Yes she is well." Going inside with the duo I closed the door.

I got back to the house an hour and a half later. Kal was gone and the girls were on the couch watching TV. "What's that in your hands?"

"Bags."

"Of?"

"Your clothes and Murayama's. By the way your parents wish the both of you well and say hi. They are also perfectly okay with you staying here another night or two." The dou's jaws dropped. "Oh, and don't worry, your mothers packed these. I never went into either of your rooms, nor seen anything personal."

"How did you-"

"Hypnotism. He told me he could hypnotize them." Murayama explained.

"Time for bed. Both of you. Katase you can take the guest room again and Murayama you can take my room. I'll take the couch. No arguing."

"Okay. Goodnight Hikaru."

"Goodnight Hikaru."

"Goodnight girls."


	10. New Life: Sacred Gears

"Why do I feel so tired Hikaru-kun?"

"Devils are weaker during the day. You'll get used to the sunlight though. I wasn't sure if you two would even have that weakness. When you get into the club room after school and everyone arrives, say God. See what happens afterwards. Or better yet, when Issei seems to be looking at you the wrong way tell him God Bless. Should put him down."

"Good to know."

"So what's your first class Katase, Murayama?"

"We have PE. Ugh."

"That should actually help you get used to the sun."

"I've never cared for the sun, now I hate it even more."

"When you visit the underworld you'll miss it. It'll look like it's there, but it just feels…..different."

"How so?"

"Well, you don't miss something you get every day until you no longer have it."

"We're here. We have to part ways don't we?" Katase looked a little anxious.

"Unfortunately we do. But I can promise you there is nothing to fear on this campus. There are three High-Class Devils and their peerages. In addition to that, these Devils are all personally connected with at least one Devil Ruler. There are very few safer places to be." Looking at the girls to my side I turned to face them. "Hey, no one will ever hurt either of you again. Not while I breathe. Okay? I will protect you two. Now come here." I pulled the duo into a three person hug.

"Thank you, Hikaru-kun."

"Yes, thank you."

Pulling back a bit I looked at both girls. "Something you should both know and always remember; neither of you will _ever_ have to thank me for anything I do. Ever."

The girls looked at each other. "We'll always thank you for everything you do for us and others!"

I sighed, "Why am I not surprised? Now go to class!" I parted ways with the ladies and headed to class. Passing by Issei I stopped him. "Hey, you better treat her right understood? I'm sure she already told you but after classes someone will be by to grab you and take you to the clubroom. Oh, and beware looking at Katase and Murayama. Have a nice and confusing day!" I left him stupefied. It's not like anyone can blame me, who wouldn't want to shake someone up that badly? Well anyone who's truthful will admit they'd want to try it at least once. I walked into class, sat down, and decided a nice nap would be very good.

 ***Club Room After School***

"So who's going to fetch the new one?" I was in the club room with Rias.

"How do you know about my newest member?"

"I kinda…... dealt with the Fallen Angel that killed him. He had come to me before. Threatened Kendo club members, Murayama and Katase. He hunted them while they went home. Katase stood up to protect Murayama, he killed her. Murayama used one of my contract papers to summon me to them. I reincarnated Katase on the spot to save her. Then I teleported the both of them to my house and went to find the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek. In my hunt I found Dohnaseek just having stabbed the boy. After teleporting the Fallen away I looked to the boy and found he was getting out one of your circles and knew he would be fine. I finished my hunt after that. Upon arriving home I talked with Murayama about what happened and the real world. I offered her a place on my peerage. She took the position and will be here soon with Katase. They will also be explaining what Sacred Gears are to Issei when he asks and you have him summon his. My members will also be summoning theirs today as well. Sorry about all this, love you." I sat on a couch, winded.

"Um… okay. Guess what though? He took every single one. I had to use all my Pawn pieces on him."

"Wow. He's a good one eh? Katase required one of my Mutation pieces though. Murayama just took a Knight. I have high hopes for the both of them. I'm pretty sure I know what Sacred Gear Murayama has and I need to talk with Yumi before we figure out if its correct."

"Are you going to ask Yumi to train with her?"

"That and I think Murayama might have Blade Blacksmith. I want to talk with Yumi about not judging Murayama on that. She didn't even believe in Him. Even now she isn't a follower, simply aware some of it was right. Especially seeing as how there are other Religious factions out there."

"I can understand that. Well good luck. Yumi should be arriving soon, I was going to send her to get Issei but I'm sure you wouldn't mind tagging along anyways."

"Not at all. I will also make up springing all this on you last minute."

"No. We're family, it's okay."

"Thank you, Rias. Now I should be off, Yumi has arrived." I walked down stairs to the front door. "Hey, Yumi. You're right on time. Rias wants you to get the new member and I need to talk with you about one of mine. Yes, I did say mine and the phrase was plural. I reincarnated the Kendo members, this will be explained in the club room in front of everyone so I don't have to repeat the story again. But to the point, Murayama is a Knight just as you are. I would like you to take her under your wing so to speak. While you normally wouldn't have any problem with this I think you will when we find out her Sacred Gear. I believe it to be like yours."

"Um, hello for one. Okay we'll go to the school building, and you reincarnated the Kendo duo? Okay I can wait for the story. What do you mean like mine?"

"I think she may end up having Blade Blacksmith. With your history I know this may be a problem for you."

"My history being what it is won't make me prejudice against a girl who probably hasn't even seen a church. Let alone been connected to one. That and I hate _the holy sword_. Not all holy swords. Especially unnamed knock offs that she'll end up making. I don't make true Demonic swords, the same goes with Blade Blacksmith. While Holy swords stir some unpleasant memories, you and our family are too important for me to go crazy simply because some new girl has Blade Blacksmith. I make no promises though when that sword comes within my grasp."

"Thank you Yumi. And when it does come to you, I won't try and stop you in your goals. Simply try and make sure you don't forget the new ones. Now I want you to promise me the following; you won't have and prejudice against either of my peerage members no matter their Sacred Gears, and that you'll take Murayama under your wing."

"I promise Hikaru."

"Thank you. Now run and get the newbie." Yumi flashed me a smile and ran off at her top speeds. Turning I headed towards the Kendo club. Upon arriving I posted a small paper alerting any members that we wouldn't have a meeting today. Afterwards I sensed outwards for my girls. Honing in on them I started walking in the right direction.

"So are we supposed to go to the old school building after school or find Hikaru, Katase-chan?"

"I think we're supposed to find Hikaru first."

"Or I could find you. Hey girls!" I was just a little ways away from the friends. "Follow me, we're going to the old school building okay?" Turning I began to walk the opposite direction the girls were in, albeit slowly, as to let them catch up. "Hi. Are you ready for all this?"

"As ready as we'll ever be, I guess."

"Why are you so happy Hikaru?" Murayama paused briefly before seeming to realize how she may have come off. "Not that you being happy is a bad thing or anything!"

"It's okay, I understand the question. I'm happier than usual because I can finally show you two the real me and all that entails. My true family, my world, my friends, my comrades. I've kept this stuff secret from you two for so long that now that it's out in the open, I feel so much lighter. All those times I couldn't make it to Kendo Club, or missed a hanging out day. Never again. It feels good."

"So you've wanted to tell us all about everything? About all of this, for a long time?"

"Yeah. You two are the only friends I have ever made that weren't childhood, or family. You were my first two Human friends."

"Really?" Murayama asked.

"Yes."

"So just what are we going to be doing tonight with the ORC?" Katase quickly changed the subject.

"Well, that's a surprise silly! Now come on! If you hurry you might make it there before me!" I started to jog towards the old school building. The girls, quickly realized I challenged them to a race sprinted in front of me. I held my steady jog behind them while they ran zig zags playing with their new found energy and speed. At the last moment though I began gaining speed, until I was in an all out sprint and whizzed by the girls.

"No fair!" Murayama squealed.

"Yeah, you couldn't have just given us this one Hikaru!?"

"You two haven't beaten me in Kendo Club stamina training, you won't beat me in a race for fun! Now come on slowpokes and get here!" The girls slowed to jogs and arrived by my side in no time flat.

"So these are you're new members Hikaru-kun?"

Turning to the door I Ake-chan. "Yes they are Ake-chan. Nice to see you too by the way. Also, don't tease them too much mmkay?"

"Awwwww you're no fun Hikaru!"

"Sorry Ake-chan. Now time for introductions. Katase, Murayama, this is Akeno Himejima, one of my best friends, and Rias's Queen. Ake-chan, these are my new members, Katase and Murayama. Treat each other with care."

"Hello."

"Hi Himejima-senpai."

"Hello girls, and none of that okay? Call me by my first name, we're family after all."

"Okay Akeno-senpai."

"Come on you two let's go meet everyone else!" I grabbed their arms and dragged them to te door. "Hurry up!"

"We're coming Hikaru-kun! Slow down!"

"No! Speed up! Everyone is waiting! Well, not everyone, but all besides two of them!"

"What?"

"Just come on!" Finally, half dragging, half carrying the girls up stairs we made it.

"Is this it?" Katase was looking at the door to the club room.

"Yeps!" Opening the door I pulled the duo inside and sat them on the couch. Turning, I hollered, "Next time shower at his house! You'd still get a reaction out of him and won't make the new members and Mittlet uncomfortable!"

"But this is so much more fun!"

"No."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me Hikaru? Come on! Just like when we were kids!"

"No. Now hurry up Yumi and Issei are almost here."

"I'll finish when he gets in."

"You shouldn't tease him so much on his first day knowing he's a Devil."

"It's too fun not too."

I sighed. "This isn't the way I would want my new members to gain their first impressions."

"Well that's what you get for dropping this on me last minute."

"Touche."

"So, what's going on?" Katase questioned.

"Rias, the club president and the King of the surrounding Peerage. As well as my aunt by unofficial adoption and my best friend. We're more like siblings though. She's older by a few months."

"Wait, what year are you Hikaru-kun?" Murayama asked me.

"Rias and I are third years. Did you not know?"

"No, I thought you were a second year like Katase-chan and I."

"If I had known I would have told you."

"No, we shouldn't have assumed Hikaru-senpai." Katase replied.

"Oh no, you are not going to start changing how you act around and call me simply because you just found out that I'm a single year above you two!"

"Yes Hikaru-kun."

"They're finally here! Koneko would you like my seat? Koneko was standing and leaving two open spaces for the newcomers. Instead of answering me though, she walked over and sat on my lap. "Just itching for an excuse weren't you?" Koneko again refused to answer, opting to eat her sweets.

"I brought him." Yumi walked in and announced.

"Thank you! I've been getting so impatient." I admitted.

"Is that a shower!?" The new comer's first words. Wow.

"Sorry. Due to having spent the night at your house I wasn't able to shower this morning." Rias told him from behind the shower curtain. The boy gave the most lecherous look towards the shower. Ake-chan handed Rias a change of uniform and she changed into it behind the curtain. walking out to join us she said, "Hello Issei-kun as you know I am Rias Gremory." Rias continue as she walked to her desk. "What you don't know is that you, myself and just about everyone present are Devils." Issei just stared at her like she had lobsters growing from her ears. "You are a Devil Issei Hyoudou. The purpose for tomight's meeting is to properly introduce you to everyone, as a new Devil."

"Are you crazy? Devils, as in God, the bible, Angels, and such!?" Everyone besides the Fallen, Katase, Murayama and I flinched when he said God.

"Would you like us to prove it?" Rias nodded to the rest of us.

"Well yeah!"

"Okay. Everyone?" All Devils present besides Katase and Murayama let their wings from our backs. Issei just stared in absolute shock. "Do you believe us now?" Issei nodded, his jaw hanging open. "Now we shall reintroduce ourselves as Devils, welcoming you to the real world!" Rias nodded to Yumi.

"Hi, I'm Yumi Kiba, second year and I'm a Devil!"

"Koneko….. first year…. and I'm a Devil."

"Hello, I'm Akeno Himejima, third year, and I'm a Devil, treat me well. ."

"Hello Issei, my name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a High-Class Pureblood Devil and heiress to the Gremory line."

"Whoa. Wait, so what are Katase-san and Murayama-san doing here?"

"Hi, my name is Hikaru Abbadon. I am the long lost heir to the Abaddon family line and a High-Class Devil. Rias can explain to you how myself and these two come into the picture, but for now, simply introductions. Girls?"

"Hello, my name is Katase, as you know, and I'm a new Devil too."

"Hi, my name is Murayama, as you well know as well, I'm also a new Devil."

Rias caught everyone's attention once more, "Welcome Issei, as a Devil!" Rias went on to explain to him what being a Devil would entail. Then she came onto the subject of Sacred Gears and turned to me.

"Katase and Murayama shall explain what Sacred Gears are and what they can do." My duo explained to Issei what they were told, if one had forgotten something the other remembered. Seeing how they worked with each other I took a step back and watched them. I could see how they were best friends. They complimented each other well. While very similar in interests and numerous ones in personality. It was their larger differences that really complimented who the other is. The girls finally drawing to a close turned to me. "Rias can guide you three how to activate your Sacred Gears."

Everyone turned to Rias, "Okay, Issei we'll start with you first. Stand up." Issei stood. "Close your eyes. Good, now picture the strongest being you can think of."

"Son Goku!?"

"If that is who you believe to be the strongest being then yes. Now picture this being at their most powerful. Whether that's their most powerful attack or defensive maneuver, doesn't matter whatever you believe. Once you have this vividly in your mind, recreate it."

"Speech and all!?" Issei seemed thoroughly embarrassed.

"As much as you possibly can. In this space which is filled with supernatural energy your Sacred Gear should awaken." I had another one of my many epiphanies at this point. This club room was filled with the energy of all three main races in our Faction. While my Angelic energy circulated at a frequency undetectable to the others, unless Koneko used her full powers, it was still there. Ju-kun's seal only made it undetectable by most and the best way to do that was have it circulate at a different frequency. That's why it is also harder to draw upon it. The point though, is that Issei's, Katase's, and Murayama's Sacred Gears shouldn't take that much to activate.

"Issei-san. You needn't do the sounds if you would prefer not to okay?"

"What?" Rias was the one who questioned me.

"I have a theory and I would like to test it. Issei-san don't do audio understood?"

"Got it!"

"Okay then, now Issei enact whatever you are picturing." Issei drew himself up and back. Then went into a pose that I was vaguely familiar with, Goku's Kamehameha. Without yelling the name though Issei followed through with the motions. Upon getting to the end a red gauntlet appeared on his left hand. It looked very similar to a Twice Critical.

"Whoa! What is this thing?"

"It looks like a Twice Critical. It doubles the user's power." I explained. "Now it's time for Katase and Murayama. Which of you would like to go first?"

"I would!" Murayama was very quick to speak up. Murayama stood up and readied herself.

"Okay, do you remember what Issei had to do?" Murayama nodded. "Close your eyes, picture the strongest being you can think of. Now take their pose." Murayama adopted a Kendo stance, one she saw just about everyday. She _hated_ that stance. It went against almost every single rule in Kendo. It left you open to attack and attacking had to be done perfectly. It was my stance. Whenever I sparred with the club I used that stance. I had an opening attack that I used precisely when my opponent attacked. When facing Murayama she attacked within exactly four seconds. "Now become them." Murayama did not move at first. I counted and the moment I got to four, Murayama swung as I do, in a match winning blow. The only difference, mid-swing a katana truly formed in her hands. As Murayama stopped her motion more swords appeared surrounding her.

Murayama opened her eyes and froze. Eyes wide she turned to me, "What is this!?"

"Blade Blacksmith, Murayama. You can create, Holy Swords at will. While not as strong as the true Holy Swords of legend, they are lethal to Devils. While yes, they're swords so of course they can be lethal, but I mean the slightest scratch could kill a Devil. Holy Swords poison Devils. It has to do with Holy verses Demonic."

"Can I go now?" Katase asked.

"Yeah." I looked over to Yumi, she had her eyes closed and looked pained. Opening her eyes she met mine. She smiled at me and I at her. The pain behind her eyes killed me. I had sworn to her once already that I would help that pain leave permanently. After seeing that pain, refreshed. I sworn stronger than ever that I would rid the world of what pained her.

Katase gained everyone's attention as Murayama sat down, sword still in hand. The others, that were in the floor, had already vanished. Katase closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Taking a from I had never seen before, one not Kendo related, she went through the motions like the others before her. At her peak a voice rang out soft at first before gaining volume, "…...and Durandal!" Looking at Katase I saw two familiar figures, swords of great power. Swords I had turned into Sacred Gears without knowing, more Holy Swords.

 **I've made it to the tenth. I'm proud. I'm happy. Times are tough on my end. Writing is my escape. For the longest time I couldn't get to it. Now I'm back and blazing with creativity! Please leave a review, follow and favorite.**


	11. New Gear Creation: Team Work

_There is a small boy, with four pristine wings. He happened to be very happy. He was completely alone though. He was playing with something. Symbols were flying past all around him. He seemed to know exactly what they meant and did. The boy shouted, "Joyeuse! Cortana!" He giggled. Tampering with some of the symbols the boy repeated the names once more. He calmed suddenly, and said, "Durandal." As he went to tamper again with the symbols he stopped just short. Turning towards a hallway he said, "She's coming!" Jumping into the air the boy flew down a second hall and out of sight. Where he had been the symbols slowly faded._

 _Sometime had passed and the boy was now with a woman. She was very beautiful and also very endowed. Looking at her he asked, "What's wrong Gabriel-chan?"_

" _Somehow two of the Church's Holy Swords, Joyeuse and Cortana simply vanished without trace. Michael did some searching and it turns out they are new Sacred Gears. This is very concerning because no one besides Michael can be around the active core and he can't even change the Sacred Gear system. This means that the system is changing, evolving on its own."_

 _The boy giggled. "Joyeuse and Cortana? They were bored! We played for a bit before I had the idea of giving them a fun journey! So now they're Sacred Gears!"_

" _What!?_ _ **You**_ _turned them into Sacred Gears?"_

" _Well…..yes. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was causing more trouble! Honest! We were just having fun! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"_

" _Hikaru-kun it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. We were simply worried, is all. But can you promise me something? Unless you ask Michael or I don't play like that again okay? I'm so glad you had fun, but we were worried something bad_ _ **might**_ _have happened."_

" _I promise Gabriel-chan!" The woman smiled at the youth's innocence._

 ***Present Day***

"What swords are those?" Rias asked into the silence.

"That, sister, are Joyeuse and Cortana. Two of three, from a Holy Sword Trinity. Does anyone know the third sword?"

"..." Yumi muttered something under her breath.

"That's correct. Joyeuse and Cortana are sister swords to Durandal. As per Cortana's inscription, 'My name is Cortana, of the same steel and temper as Joyeuse and Durandal." Cortana is the Sword of Mercy. No matter the amount of damage inflicted, strength used, skill used, that blade will not kill. Now when used on a Devil the Holiness may kill, but the blade itself will not. Joyeuse is the opposite of Durandal, the wielders are known to have unrivaled skill and sword mastery. For those who do not know Durandal is the Holy Sword of unrivaled strength. Often times the sword is found to be so destructive that it rarely has a wielder and even then has a tendency to be kept away from this plane. The Holy Swords before us disappeared from the Church's possession roughly a century ago, closer to eighty years based off evidence." I couldn't help but let a faint smile take my features. "Durandal though, is still in possession of the church. In fact a wielder was chosen for the first time in over one hundred fifty years, though the identity has been kept anonymous."

"Wow Hikaru, you really know how to choose your peerage. You have an anti-Devil peerage practically. I can't wait for a Rating Game!"

"I agree Rias." I smiled at my "sister." "It's been a long day for these three. Let's call it a night."

"I can see that. Everyone is dismissed. Goodnight." I walked out with Katase and Murayama, we continued towards their houses. When we got to the intersection I would come back to take they turned to me.

"Could we…. maybe stay another night at your place Hikaru-kun?"

"Yeah, that's okay. I welcome you both anytime for however long you'd like."

Now I was in my living room. The girls had gone to bed. In front of me were two swords, floating in the air, Cortana and Joyeuse. Both were European style swords. Cortana though was plain, the only exception to the dull looking sword was the inscription. Joyeuse though was longer than Cortana, albeit barely. Joyeuse also had a very decorated hilt. It was golden and glittered, royalty compared to Cortana's simple red leather hilt.

"It's been a very long time Hikaru." A voice came from Cortana. It sounded of smooth warm comfort, easily reminding of being with loved ones at a fire.

"That it has. Did you remember me the moment you awaked? Or was it later on?"

"Before we even came out. We could feel your presence. While you've changed an awful lot you are still Hikaru."

"So how have these years treated you Hikaru?" Joyeuse spoke up. Joyeuses voice was a soprano, like bells almost.

I told my long lost friends my story, how I fell, Sirzechs finding me, meeting with Gabriel in recent times. As I brought my tale to a close Cortana floated closer to me, Joyeuse floated to the table.

"Well I'm glad there was a happier ending to this story. Would you like to see what we can do since becoming Sacred Gears?" Joyeuse was the one to ask this.

"I would love to." Cortana joined Joyeuse on the table. Nothing happened for a moment before they glowed and disappeared. In their places were two women. Dressed in red, Cortana, and gold, Joyeuse, light dresses*. "You have human forms. I'm glad. It was odd playing with three swords as a Cherub. Would you give me the honor of your first hugs?" Cortana and Joyeuse nodded and enveloped me in their embraces. "Thank you both. I have a feeling you two will also be reunited with Durandal soon enough. Now I should sleep and you two should talk with Katase. Good night."

A week had gone by. Life was taking on a new routine. While the newbies were not very happy about passing out flyers; Issei was trying to figure out his Evil Piece and seemed to be going crazy over it. Lucky for him Rias was taking him on a Stray Hunt that night. I was considering going and bringing the girls but I wasn't sure if Rias would like that. So I did the only logical thing, I brought it up to Rias.

"Can the-"

"Yes. You and your girls may come tonight."

"How….. okay thanks. So when do you think life will get truly interesting?"

"Soon, I can feel it. Can't you?"

"Yeah doesn't mean I have to enjoy the feeling."

"That is also true."

"So when do you think the new Fallen will realize they've made a grave mistake coming and staying in our town."

"When they try and make a move."

"Agreed. It's about time for everyone to be here is it not?"

"Yes, I gave our Fallen friends the night off for the hunt."

"So a Devils only night truly?"

"Yes. Should be fun."

"Aren't all hunts?"

"Not the ones you partake in." Rias scowled at me.

"What's that supposed to mean oh dear sister?"

"You get too into the hunt and don't let anyone else participate!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It can be Hikaru!"

"Nah, I know when teamwork is needed."

"Rarely."

"Hello? Buchou?" Issei had arrived.

"I'm right here big boy." I mimicked Rias's voice. Looking over I saw her indignation. I quickly silenced her by jumping behind and placing my hands over her mouth.

"Uh, Buchou?" Issei still hadn't caught on. I wasn't expecting him to either. I had perfect voice imitation.

"Come here Issei-kun. I need a man's company." What Issei wouldn't figure out, was where we were. There was a hidden room, diagonally behind Rias's desk when you first walk into the room. It was my idea to turn it into another office of sorts.

"Where are you Buchou?" Issei had started getting his perverse tone of voice. Even though it had only been a week in close quarters with him I had come to know that tone, so had the girls. Ake-chan always had so much fun with it and him.

"I'm right over here. Quickly now I'm starting to lose my mood. I've been all alone for so long that I had to take things into my own hands." Looking through a crack in the door I saw Issei getting red and "pitching a tent" as it has been called.

"I'll be right there! But where _are_ you Buchou!?"

"Never mind Issei-kun, Hikaru is with me."

"You there Issei? You missed out, Rias-chan really wanted your company." I looked down at Rias who looked _very_ done with my antics. Whispering in her ear I told her, "Oh, just wait for the trump card." Closing the door silently and completely I summoned a magic circle and teleported myself and my unwilling sidekick down the hall of the clubroom door. I could still hear Issei freaking out and trying to find us.

With a flourish I opened the clubroom door and walked Rias in. "Oh? Hello Issei! How has your day been? Mine has been decent, boring but decent."

"WHAT!? HOW!? WAIT YOU TWO WERE-WHAT!?"

"Oh, my dear boy what has you so wound up?" Rias had finally decided to join me in my game.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"I think Issei-san needs a minute to calm himself. What do you think Ri-chan?"

"I agree completely. Issei-kun, come here and sit with me." Rias order him while seating herself on my favorite part of the couch. Issei walked to her in a daze. Rias grabbed him and place his head on her shoulder. "There, there Issei-kun. Everyone should be here soon so we can begin." Just as Rias finished the club room doors opened and everyone walked in. Speak of the Devils I guess.

"Hello Ake-chan! Yumi-chan! Katase-chan! Murayama-chan! Koneko-chan!"

"Hi Hikaru-kun!" Rang out from the my girls.

"Hello Karu-kun." Ake-chan replied.

"Hello Hikaru." Yumi said.

"Hi….Hikaru." Koneko reiterated.

"So what's on the agenda today Buchou?" Ake-chan asked.

"We have a Stray hunt everybody."

"What's a stray?" Katase asked.

"Stray stands for Stray Devil. Stray Devils are Devils that have committed a large crime or have gone against their Kings. Most commonly they are Devils that have decided to use their powers solely for what they want and desire. They commonly commit the most heinous acts in the world. A Stray hunt, is what we do when we track and kill them." Rias explained.

"Oh. So are we gonna see how a Peerage fights?" Murayama questioned.

"As long as Hikaru-kun doesn't get too into the hunt then yes, yes you shall."

"I promise I won't get to into it. I want the girls and Issei to see how we work as a team."

"Okay then. So shall we be off?" Rias finished up.

We were at an abandoned factory on the edge of town. I could feel the Stray inside. It had just finished another victim.

Koneko made a gagging noise. "It smells….of blood."

"It is inside." I told everyone. "Actually, here it comes."

"Kekekekekeke!" This stray had the torso of a woman with large breasts, and the lower body of a giant snake. "You're a pretty one! I can't wait to see that river colored like your beautiful hair! I'm getting bother by it already!"As it finished it grabbed it's breasts and began groping them. Beside Rias Issei reacted perversely seeming to forget before quickly remembering that there was a snake bottom attached to the "woman."

"Alright. Yumi, go!" Yumi raced forward with one of her swords and then used some of her true speed.

"Wh-where'd she go!?" Issei asked Rias.

"Yumi is my Knight, and the Knight's trait is speed so fast the untrained eyes cannot follow. Combined with her skill holding a blade a sword is her perfect weapon." As Rias finished her statement the stray howled in pain. For a second nothing happened, then her right arm fell off. Yumi ran back next to us. To the others she "appeared," next to us once more. "Koneko." Koneko walked forward, directly in front of the Stray.

The stray began to laugh. "I'll crush you puny girl! DIE!" The stray sent its limb to crush Koneko.

"Koneko-chan no!" Katase cried out. "Hikaru-kun do something!"

"Wait Katase. Now watch."

"Koneko is my Rook. The Rook's special tait is unrivaled strength and defense."

The new recruits turned their attentions back to the fight. A single word was heard from the area of battle, "Fly." Koneko's small voice reached us. Directly after hearing this the Stray was thrown into the air. Koneko had held the creature's limb before launching it away. As the cretin met the Earth once more Koneko laid a powerful blow into its face sending it into the factory's wall. Recovering the Stray grabbed its breasts and pointed them at Koneko. Immediately following, laser beams shot from the nipples aimed directly at Koneko. Koneko jumped out of the dual beams path allowing the attack to hit the factory's perimeter wall, obliterating it.

"That's enough Koneko. It's Akeno's turn. Akeno, have fun." Ake-chan walked forward.

"Ufufufufu. Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Akeno is my Queen. The Queen has all the traits from the other pieces. For Akeno the number one trait she harnesses is the Bishop. The Bishop trait is increased magical power and reserve."

Lightning descended from the heavens striking our prey. It screamed in agony. Ake-chan, in front of the beast, was enjoying herself. "Ufufufufufufu! Can you take anymore Stray Devil-kun? Let's see just how much you can take!" Again lightning descended from the heavens striking the stray. It screamed once more. Ake-chan's body shook and she spoke once more, "Oh you can take so much! I'm enjoying this a great deal so don't die just yet okay?"

"Not only is Akeno our strongest fighter, she's the ultimate sadist in battle. And unfortunately for you new girls, she's rubbed off a great deal on Hikaru over there."

"She has not! I've just found myself enjoying the thrill of battle."

"Oh really? How come you have a hard on Hikaru? You haven't even been in this battle."

"I do not have a hard on!"

"You wearing your school slacks you can't hide it!"

"Oh shut up and stop her so you can finish this!"

"Sadistic pervert."

"I am not a pervert!"

"But you admit you are sadistic?"

"I'm not sadistic either!" Rias didn't bother replying,

"Akeno that's enough!"

"Aw, and things were just getting fun. I was even a little wet ufufufufufufu."

Rias walked into the center of the courtyard, standing above the stray. "Do you have any last words Stray Devil Vizzor?"

"You're going to die girl. Kekekekeke."

"Fine, then. Be erased!" Rias summoned a sphere of her Destruction power and sent it towards her target. I knew something was up. Something wasn't right. A defeated Stray wouldn't say something like that. I ran towards Rias. Looking to the right a second stray had come. I wouldn't make it to Rias. I changed my trajectory. I wasn't going to get to her first. It was getting to me. Launching at each other myself and the new stray collided. We flew right behind Rias, barely missing her. It was on top of me. I couldn't see what it was. But it had fur, lots of fur. Fur was flammable. We crashed into something, it was hard, the perimeter fence I think. It had claws, and they hurt. I was not going to die here. I could feel my fire, fighting to get out, to burn anything and everything around me. I could hear screaming on the outside as well. Rias. She was yelling orders. My flames were on my hands. They were winning. They were free. Rias yelled again. I heard footsteps, they were not coming towards me. That was good. Rias must have remembered what to do when my flames win. I closed my eyes and knew I could just let go. My flames surged up and just let loose. I couldn't see or feel the creature on top of me anymore. It was just light, ethereal light. Everything was light, the light was everything. Nothing was no more. Now there is blackness. Nothing, as the light was everything, the darkness now is. I'm sorry, my loves.

 ***Elsewhere***

"So when you cannot release your power, cannot unseal yourself, cannot fight. You burn everything. You are now my play thing boy. You will be my toy until you can unlock your flames. Until your flames are truly unleashed. And then, I will destroy everything you hold dear, using you as the blade. The original Cerberus may not have been fireproof enough to win, to kill you and resist your sparks. But I have my data. I know your secret. I know the past. I own the future. Good luck, surprise me some more okay, Hikaru-kun." The speaker, a beautiful woman with skin so pale the light of Heaven could not compare. Along her face and and exposed arms were black tendrils making an intricate pattern of symbols, very similar to the ones played with by the young Hikaru. In middle of her forehead, between her eyes, exactly where the nest of nerves called a person's third eye; _was_ an eye. A red eye with slit pupil. As she turned away from a transparent screen with no viewable ending(on which the events Hikaru was going through played), this eye _blinked_ and she said, "Let the games begin, in my world of fun, my shiny new toy."

 **A/N**

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! What do ya think with this introduction of a new little character and exposure of Hikaru's little defense mechanism? So I'm proud to say that this was a little late due to me moving from my old house and now not having internet.** _ **AND**_ **I've started my first original story! Please review and follow and favorite and all that jazz!**

 _When Joyeuse and Cortana are described in their human forms picture Arya from the Sacred Blacksmith in different color dresses._


	12. Waking: Marriage

"Hikaru? Hikaru please wake up."

"Hikaru-kun, please we need you. You're our king. You're supposed to guide us, help us, help me. I-I need you Hikaru-kun. We both need you."

"She's right Hikaru these girls do need you. So do I. I just got you back and you're already trying to leave."

"Hikaru, please. We're just getting going. I can't live without you. I just got you to be mine. I can't lose you now."

I felt something wet hit me and heard a splash. No! They're crying. I reached my hands up and felt two faces. I opened my eyes, feeling the sleep on them and wiped their tears away. "Who said my girls could cry?"

"Hikaru-kun!" I suddenly found myself under a pile of limbs, hair, tears, and the occasional breast.

"Hey girls, I can't breathe very well under so many bodies y'know?"

"Oh! Of course sorry Hikaru-kun!" Rang throughout the room. Speaking of which, I found myself in my own room. With some minor changes of course; there were now some health monitors, chairs, a blow up mattress(Who was sleeping with me? How long had I been asleep!?), and all my girls.

"So how long have I been out?"

"You've been out for three days. Some stuff happened with Issei and some Fallen Angels, not our own. We may have gotten in a fight for the first time as well. We also saw Rias-Buchou reincarnate a new peerage member. I think you'll like her. She's very innocent as well. She's, funny enough, an ex-nun." Katase explained to me. When she told me the last part about this new member, Gabriel, who oddly enough was with all my Devils, flinched a bit. I think she regrets having lost this Church member, I wonder who she is.

"Sounds interesting. Neither of you got hurt, yes?"

"Both of us came out unscathed." Murayama reported.

"Yumi-chan and Koneko-chan both made sure of that!" Katase added.

"Good. That's very good. I'll have to thank them. Now, who was sleeping in here?"

Gabriel blushed, "That would be me. I hope you don't mind. It's just I was really worried about you and I couldn't just leave you and they wouldn't let me sleep on the floor or couch and blew this up in here!"

I laughed a bit. "It's completely okay Gabriel-chan. Thank you for worrying about me. Now, I think it's about time I made some food."

"No! You've been sentenced to a day of bed rest upon waking up. I'm going to cook some food for everyone, Katase-san and Murayama-san can contact everyone to tell them you're up. Gabriel-sama can watch you to make sure you don't try and get up. Now let's get moving everybody!" Walking over to me after saying this Sona gave me a kiss and continued, "I was very worried about you Hikaru. No one had any idea why you were asleep, nor what attacked you. The description given and seen by Rias and her peerage wasn't good enough because it moved so fast. It's been suspected to be one of, if not _the_ , Cerberus. Now enough of that. Don't you dare leave me Hikaru. Ever."

"I won't Sona, I promise. I love you. I love all of you. I won't be leaving. Ever."

"Can we get that in blood?" Katase attempted to joke.

"I can make a blood oath, yes."

Katase's small grin faded. "I had been kidding, but okay?" She had a lilt at the end of her sentence, letting me know she questioned it.

"Anyways, you're not allowed to do that until tomorrow. You need rest. Now everyone, I gave you all jobs! Let's go!" Sona and my girls marched out my door. Soon Gabriel and I were the only ones left.

"How have you been Gabriel-chan?"

"I've been okay. I was really worried about you. If you're asking about how I've been thinking. Much better. It's like a cloud has been lifted. I'm no longer a dunce anymore." Gabriel gave a sad laugh when she said that. "I've really missed you Hikaru. I'm angry at Michael for what he did, yet strangely grateful. It's because of what he did that I'm still here to reconnect with you. It's because of him doing what he did, that I'm able to be here now with you. It's all because he did that, that you didn't come back to find I committed suicide. While there might have been better ways to help me, it is the fastest one he had. So I am thankful for his help, not his method. You should be too."

"I haven't thought about it like that. I shall stop being so….defensive with Michael for you."

"Thank you Hikaru."

"So what did you tell my girls?"

"What?"

"My peerage members, what did you tell them? My whole life is supposed to be a giant secret remember?"

"Oh. I told them I was an old friend that was worried and had been contacted by Sirzechs. Of course the others coming will be able to recognize me so I'll have to go."

"I see. Good job, they'll have questions but I'll be able to hold them off. Now you should be going. I love you Gabriel."

"I love you too Hikaru, get better for me okay?"

"Of course." Gabriel walked to the other side of my room and disappeared in her common ray of light. "So who's all coming to see me tonight?" I yelled out my door.

"We've told everyone that you're awake, but only Yumi-chan, Koneko-chan and Fuku-Kaichou are coming tonight. Kaichou also agreed that you need as few visitors tonight as possible. These three refused to cooperate when told this and will be here very soon." Katase told me.

"Okie dokie artichokie! So when's the food gonna be ready? I don't know about you girls but I'm starving!"

"Sona-san said it should be done very soon. What happened to your friend, Gabriel-chan?" Murayama asked me.

"She had to go actually, some business. You know how it goes. She's been away from work for me for three days she has to get back at one point."

"That's understandable. Now sit up I have your food." Sona was in the doorway, holding a platter of food. Loaded on the platter were waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, oatmeal, toast, coffee, french toast, orange juice, the works. I could feel myself start drooling. "Girls, you should note that Hikaru-kun's favorite meal is breakfast, he loves all of this stuff, and _needs_ coffee in the morning. If you do get him coffee put no more than two scoops of sugar in it. He may prefer three but it was decided a long time ago he was allowed no more than two."

"I shall keep that in mind." Murayama said.

"That's a neat fact." Katase said.

"Foooood. Thank you Sona-chan!" Sona placed the platter on my lap and I was about to dig in before I stopped. "You three, get some food. Come in here afterwards."

"Okay." Chorused through the room and my girls left. While they were out I used my magick to get rid of the mattress and replace it with a table big enough for six and chairs for the same number.

We ate in a steady silence while waiting for my visitors to arrive. The first to arrive was Yumi, followed by Koneko and then finally Tsubaki. They ran their check ups and did their rounds. After Tsubaki left for the night I turned to Koneko and Yumi and began my interrogation.

"You two kept the girls safe?"

"Of course, Hikaru-kun."

"Yes….Hikaru-kun."

"Thank you both. Who's the new girl?"

Yumi answered, "She's an ex-nun. Issei met her at a park. Went through some things over the few days you were out. Issei actually has the Boosted Gear instead of a simple Twice Critical."

"I suspected that last part. But I want to know about the girl."

"Her name is Asia, she has Twilight Healing. She was made a holy maiden but later on she healed a Devil without knowing the truth. She was excommunicated. Fallen Angels took her in and now she's here."

"I see. Well I'll find out more about her when I get back into life. How have you two been?"

The duo rushed me into a hug. "I was so worried about you Hikaru!" Yumi cried out. Koneko though, a sob racked her body.

"Oh, Koneko don't cry. I'm alright. I'm not going anywhere. You're both stuck with me for a long while."

Koneko looked up at me. "Promise?"

"I swear it. On all that I love and care about."

"We were really worried about you Hikaru."

"I know girls. I shall do my best to make it so that you two worry about me as little as possible. Now you should both get some sleep tomorrow is going to be eventful I think."

"Alright Hikaru. We'll sleep right here. Right Koneko?" Koneko nodded. While the girls knew not to fight with me on going to bed, they had a habit of doing things like this.

"I would say that's fine but Sona put me under medical restrictions so you have to sleep in your rooms down stairs." A while back I added a basement like area with rooms for the people who chose to stay the night after everyone else.

"Fine. I love you Hikaru. Goodnight." Yumi kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Hikaru." Koneko gave me a hug.

 ***Next Day***

"Alright so I'm finally going to meet the new member?" I was talking with Rias in her club room.

"Yes. Asia should be here soon. Why are you so fiesty to meet Asia anyways?"

"Because she is one of the people my girls risked their lives for. She seems alright with being a Devil even though she was a Holy Maiden. She intrigues me."

"I can understand that coming from you."

"They've started arriving." Immediately after I said that everyone started filing in. Last to arrive(just to spite me I'm sure) were Issei and Asia. Once they got in I rushed out of my seat and went to Asia. "Hi, I'm Hikaru Abbadon. I'm Katase and Murayama's King. Pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you Asia I hope we become great friends. Fret not everyone in here, especially Issei, will take great care of you. Also I hear you have Twilight Healing, if you ever want some help in training it some more just ask alright? I have a lot of hobbies Sacred Gear research is actually one of them." The only people in the room who looked surprised were my girls, Issei and Mittlet.

"Oh. Well hi. I'm Asia Argento. Please take care of me. I've also heard a lot about you as well."

"I'd love to sit and chat one of these days."

"So would I. Please to meet you Hikaru-kun."

"Alright onto official club business." Rias interjected. Once she was done though I got a text. The ringtone said it was Grayfia. I checked immediately:

Get Fallen friends out now. Phenex.

Got it.

"That was Grayfia. Phenex is coming. Fallen have to go for a bit. I'm sorry. I love y'all."

"We love you too now we have to go fast." And the Fallen teleported out.

Not too long after that, as expected, the Phenex clan crest appeared and flames licked out. Riser Phenex, douchebag number one, rose out of it. On the other side of the room Grayfia had appeared as well.

"Ah, my lovely Rias it's a pleasure to see you." Riser's first comment once he came out of his circle.

"I already told you that I'm not going to marry you Riser!"

"Your family's circumstances show Riser that you can't afford to be so selfish."

"I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU RISER!"

"Look here Rias you are going to be coming back to the Underworld with Riser whether you want to or not! Even if Riser has to burn everyone in here to a crisp!" I felt my own feathers get ruffled with that one.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you threaten my family and my new peerage? Riser please note your company."

Riser turned to look over at me. He had no recognition. "And who are you supposed to be?! Know who you're betters are boy!"

I saw Grayfia stiffen to the side. "I do. And for your information my name is Hikaru Abbadon. Of the lost house." Riser looked a bit confused.

Riser huffed a bit. "Sure you are boy. Now Rias you are coming back with me."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Issei had finally snapped. Good boy. "Rias should be able to marry whoever she wants! Not some douchebag that happens to have some money!" Aw he used my nickname for Riser how cute.

Riser stood up. "And who do you think you are punk?!"

"Rias Gremory's Pawn!"

Riser laughed, "You should remember your betters boy! You're scum!"

"I don't care what you think of me! The only opinions of me that matter are Rias's and the people I now call family!"

"Alright everyone calm down. Sirzechs-sama figured this would happen and sent me to prevent any violence. He also sent me with one last option. If Rias refuses her marriage then a Rating Game shall be held."

"I accept! When I win though I will be left alone on who I marry! It will be my choice alone!"

Riser laughed once more. "Rias remember my peerage and Riser hasn't lost a Rating Game yet. And is this your entire peerage? Riser has a full set." Riser snapped and another circled appeared. His entire peerage came out.

"I don't care about your numbers! We'll crush you!"

"Fine if you're that determined. Riser will give you ten days to prepare."

"Screw that! I'll take you right here and now!" Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and went for a head rush.

"Mira." A girl rushed out of Riser's peerage and knocked Issei off his feet. "If you plan to help Rias at all you need to get stronger scum. Mira's my weakest pawn."

"Leave him alone Riser!" Rias shouted.

"If I may, since the numbers are so off would you be okay with me and my peerage of three joining on Rias's side?" I spoke up.

"Riser doesn't care if you join. It won't make a difference imposter. Riser doubts you even have an actual peerage. Even if you do they're weaklings."

This sparked my anger. "Do _not_ insult my peerage Riser. Or else."

Riser glared at me and flames were let off from his body. "Or else what scum!?"

Two can play at that game Riser. Letting Devil Fyre leap out through the entire room just before Riser and surrounding his entire peerage. "Or else you're going to have a bigger enemy than you've ever had against you."

Riser started letting more Phenex Fire loose but it dissipated once it touched my flames. Riser looked confused. Grayfia stepped in before anymore could be said.

"Both of you stop immediately! Before I have to intervene!"

I stopped and so did Riser, "To be threatened that by the strongest Queen even Riser would be terrified."

"Sorry Grayfia-Okaa."

Grayfia gave me a look with that. "So are things set? A Rating Game in ten days between Riser-sama and Rias-sama with Hikaru-sama also battling on Rias's side by choice of Riser-sama?"

"Yes. Those are the terms Riser set up. When Riser wins Riser will burn all you love Rias then make you his bride."

"Don't be so sure Riser." Riser scoffed and took his leave. Grayfia had not left yet though.

"What keeps you here ma?"

"I'm officially off duty and haven't seen my boy in a long time. Now come give me a hug." I got up and gave her a hug.

"How you been?"

"I've been good. Keeping Sirzechs in check but otherwise good. Millicas misses both of you." Grayfia looked to Rias and I.

"I'll be sure to visit after this Rating Game. Now even though this is all over you should be getting back with the results yes?"

"That is correct. Nice by the way, getting Riser to put you in the Game like that. I should take my leave. Come home for dinner soon."

"Bye mom."

"Alright you need to explain that one to us later Hikaru." Katase said. Murayama nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you everything when we go to our training grounds. We only have ten days to prepare right Rias?"

"That is correct. Everyone prepare your supplies and meet back here tomorrow morning."

 ***Next Day***

"So Hikaru-kun are you going to train us and the others?" Murayama asked.

"Probably. I train with Sera-tan a lot."

"Who?" Katase questioned.

"Sorry, Serafall Leviathan Maou and sister to Sona."

"You train with a Maou?!"

"Yes. Special case remember?"

"One day you need to tell us everything."

"I plan on it. Meanwhile here comes everyone."

 **A/N**

 **Alrighty then folks! Sorry again for being absent. What can I say? Life. I can't promise regular updates but I can promise that this will be updated at some point. Thanks to any and all who have kept up with me.**


	13. Training: Bonding

Training started today. I was going to whip these kids into shape! I had every person hike up the mountain with bags, including Rias. She didn't question me either. She knew that Sera-tan and I trained so she went with any training regimen I gave her. Rias was going to be training her mind in addition to a basic training regimen. She needed control. I was going to work it into her head.

For Akeno it would be best to get her to use her birth power over holy lightning. If I could get her to use it just once things could work. If I didn't things would depend on my peerage a bit more.

Koneko was getting some speed training. She had great defense and her strength gave amazing attack but she lacked in speed and that would be her downfall.

Yumi was going to be given defense training along with sparring with myself and my girls. She would train my girls with their swords and Murayama's Sacred Gear while when I sparred I would train her.

As for the newest members, they needed to very basics. I was going to work their stamina to the ground and remake it. From there they had the basic trainings into every field to see what works best.

My girls were going to be given stamina training more intense than the other two and then sword training. I was going to show them that not everything about Devil life was fun.

So far the girls were holding up pretty well. As for Issei, not so much. The weight and hike was getting to him. Asia wasn't given nearly as much weight but she was given a weighted bag just before it got too much for her. Asia was obviously more magically inclined and didn't need all that much stamina being a supporter.

When we arrived everyone was ordered to change into their training clothes. Issei of course was not happy that today was going to be a training day. Once everyone came down I put them to work. Rias was going to read _The Art of War_ , Akeno was going to show Issei and Asia some magic basics, Yumi was going to spar with Katase and Murayama and then report to me on where she thinks they are and finally Koneko and I were going to race. Everytime she lost I would take one of her sweets. Whenever she won I'd give her three. Koneko liked those terms.

Koneko and I raced ten times. They were a mile each. Not too much for a Devil. But it gave Yumi enough time to spar with my girls. Koneko was not happy by the end of our races. She hadn't one once and her sweets supply had been halved. I of course had brought plenty of extras for if she won, but I think she saw it as an insult. Once we were done I went over to our resident sword fighters.

"So how goes it Yumi?" Looking I saw all three girls in a sweat. Katase and Murayama though were laying on the ground panting. Yumi was standing and waiting for me.

"They are good. Katase needs work using a European sword though. Murayama creates her blades quickly and always as her katanas. Don't worry when we sparred I had her use one of my swords shaped as a katana so she didn't poison anyone including herself on accident. Murayama is also really good at summoning different types of holy sword. Her speed has increased a great deal with her Knight piece but she still needs to work on it. I would estimate her about two classes below me. Now onto Katase. Katase adapts to the European style very easily and very quickly. She also mixes Kendo training into her style creating a deadly new combination. She isn't at the level to take you on seriously but neither am I. Katase and Murayama both have excellent stamina for newly reborn Devils. Based on Katase's performance though I would say you ended up using one of your Mutation Pawns on her. Her speed obviously increased as well as her strength but not a Knight's increase. Her increases were all balanced based on the stats you gave me from before they were reincarnated."

"Alright and what would you say about her use of Cortana and Joyeuse?"

"Because Cortana cannot kill besides Holy Poisoning we put it aside. As for Joyeuse, Katase gets a speed enhancement from it. Similar to another sword we know of actually."

"I hate to do this to you Yumi but would you say the speed enhancement is higher or lower than the other sword?"

"Even. Perfectly. The speed enhancement Joyeuse gives Katase is enough to make her as fast as me. The only drawback is that it does take from her stamina."

"As any Sacred Gear does. So all in all where would you rate them with you being a five and me being a ten?"

"Individually? Each are four and a half. Together they are probably a seven. We tested it to see how it would go, them two both against me and I lost. It was an amazing fight but they know each other better than I have ever seen. They didn't speak once. It was beautiful really. You have an excellent taste Hikaru-kun." Looking at my girls I saw they had sat up and were blushing a bit at the praise.

"Alright then. Now it time you and I spar. I'm going to build up what we've already established. I can't do all that much for you in particular. I don't think your Flame Delete Sword would have any effect on Phenex flames as it is. Even if we started to get it to hold in Devil Fyre we can never be sure because in my heart you are family."

"That is unfortunate. But alright let us go. Are you going to use your personal sword or are you going to use on of mine?"

"I think I will actually use on of yours please."

"Anything in particular?"

"Nope. Give me a plain sword. Nothing special about it."

"Alright. Please don't go too far Hikaru-kun."

"Nothing to bad. Just enough for you to grow. At first obtainable goals. I did the same with Koneko. She doesn't realize or know it but I timed each other her miles. The first time we raced I beat her by a few milliseconds. By the time we were finished she had gone from a five minute mile to a two minute mile. I plan on doing similar things with you."

"Well alright just don't scare the girls." With that we began. Katase and Murayama looked on from the side. I waited for Yumi to make the first move. She depended heavily on her speed and skill. She couldn't take a heavy hit but could withstand a number of small ones. I planned on making that better. I had more strength than anyone here. I was the perfect candidate for beating my friend down to pick her back up again and repeat.

Yumi came at me. I saw her coming, as I expected she went for my left flank. We were both right dominant and she knew that. Waiting still I saw her begin to shift her trajectory toward my right flank. As she was coming I moved at the last moment. She was in mid-swing when I dropped and swept her legs out from under her. Or at least that was the intent. She jumped back and recovered just as I did. We readied our swords and sprinted at each other. Our swords clashed back and forth. We went on and on. At one point our swords locked and I looked right into Yumi's eyes, "Forgive me."

Yumi's eyes widened and she started to draw back. Before she could though I snagged her wrist and yanked her into a crushing punch to the gut. Before her body finished staggering I kicked her into a tree. On the side I could hear my girls on high alert trying to figure out what happened and why I did that. We all rushed to Yumi. I made it in a second.

"I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me Yumi. Your defense isn't high enough. We need you to be able to take heavy hits and keep going. I didn't intend to cause any lasting damage."

"That's alright." Yumi panted "Let's keep going. I can still fight."

"No. That's enough. Recover you have to beat up Issei any minute. Actually I'll have Koneko do that first. Wait I'm not sure he'll be able to do all that much after hand to hand with Koneko. Yeah you'll be up soon. Go sit and recover. Katase, Murayama, help her to the tree you two were sitting under and one of you give her some water. I'm going to check on everyone's progress. Going to the house I found Akeno making tea, Rias reading my copy of _The Art of War_ and then later heard Issei and Asia in the kitchen using magic to peel potatoes.

I went to Akeno first. "Ake-chan please report to me how Asia and Issei did with magic training,"

"Asia is a natural her Bishop piece only boosted a talent. As for Issei he has almost no magic reserves and resorted to using his perversion to help channel his magic."

"So Issei won't be using magic on a regular basis without his Boosted Gear helping him. As for Asia she's turning out as I expected. Later on you should teach her a few basic defense spells. Issei is going to be sparring with Yumi-chan to see if he has any swordsman attributes. Bring everyone besides Rias outside please."

"Alright Karu-kun." Akeno walked off to gather Issei and Asia.

"Rias how you doing so far?" Rias looked up from my book almost startled.

"How long has it been?"

"A few hours actually. What do you think of the book so far? Has it helped you a bit?"

"It's helped wonders actually. No wonder you and Sona are so good at strategy. I admit following a number of these rules is difficult for me but over all I think I could do it."

"That's good. Issei is about to spar with Yumi I want you to take a break and come watch."

"Alright." We started walking out of the house. "Hey Hikaru, thank you. For this. For helping me. More than just this training. You've done a lot for both me and my peerage and I'm very grateful."

"Don't sweat it little sister. I'd do anything for my family. For any of you."

"Thank you Hikaru."

"Anytime Rias. I love you."

"I love you too Hikaru."

"Great. Now let's go watch Yumi beat up your new boy toy."

 ***Dinner Time!***

Issei had no talent with a sword, and Koneko beat him to a pulp easier than I was hoping. He needed serious training. But we didn't have that kind of time. He might get enough to hold his own for a little while but if he wasn't so damn good at being a punching bag he'd never get anywhere.

"Alright Issei what have you learned from today?" Oh Rias go a bit easy on him.

"That I'm the weakest one here."

"That is correct. Besides Asia everyone here has some battle experience whether it be life or death or a friendly competition." When Rias got to the last part she looked at my girls.

"That's a bit harsh Rias. Issei-san just needs time we don't have. Trust me I could whip him into shape if we had time." I promised.

"Time we don't have. Being harsh may be the only way."

"You need your fighters to have spirit. Not for you to crush their spirits."

"Not all of their spirits. Just some of Issei's. Besides if he improves more maybe he could join me in a personal bath." Issei looked rejuvenated like never before when he heard that. I think I found the way for him to improve. "Speaking of which we should all go take a bath. What do you say girls?" Various forms of agreeance were heard. "Issei would you like to join us?"

"You mean it?! I could really join you in the bath?!"

"Well I don't have a problem with it. Asia?"

"Well if Ise-kun really wanted to, I guess I'd be okay with that."

"Yumi?"

"Not a chance. Ask Koneko too. She agrees." Turning to Koneko we saw her nod.

"Sorry Issei maybe next time." Issei had gotten so hopeful too.

"How about Hikaru?"

"I'd be fine with that." Yumi said.

"So would I." Koneko added.

"Alright then, Murayama, Katase?"

They looked at each other then looked back, "We'd have no problems with that."

"Good, now Akeno?"

"Stop right there Rias. I'm not bathing with all of you. Most of you should already know I refuse that. Now go bathe all of you."

"Alright fine. See you boys tomorrow." Rias and the others walked off with various forms of goodnight.

 ***In the bath & Narrator PoV***

"Yumi, what did you mean by asking Hikaru about not going too hard on you?" Katase asked.

"Also he said you were a five to his ten when you were asked to measure us up. Is he really twice as powerful as you?" Murayama added.

All the girls were in the hot springs bath attached to the villa. The others looked greatly intrigued. "Well as everyone here can attest besides Asia, Hikaru is much more powerful than I am. The gap is much greater than twice my power. Hikaru really is a special case. Rias met him when they were about ten. None of us know anything about him before that time. Not even Rias. Sirzechs Lucifer took Hikaru in and raised him as his eldest son alongside Millicas, who you will all meet in time. Hikaru trains with Sona's sister Serafall Leviathan another Maou. He hasn't ever shown any of us his true powers. None of us are sure just where he stands in the power spectrum. We do know though he could probably take on Riser and his peerage alone and win."

"Is he really that powerful?" Asia asked.

"Yes. Around the beginning of my relationship with Hikaru we were having tea with Sona in my garden. The alarms went off and it meant there was a Stray on the property somehow. Hikaru calmed Sona and I down and swore to protect us should anything happen. That's when the Stray found us. Hikaru had only been training for a little while. It was also the first time Sona and I ever saw his Fyre. He fought the Stray at ten years old and won. It was almost a one sided smackdown. I'll never forget it." Rias told.

"Woah. Hikaru is amazing." Murayama said.

"If only he thought so, right girls?" Akeno spoke up. The other girls that had known Hikaru all nodded in agreeance.

"No matter how much he helps us he'll always secretly need help. That's his secret. If you two could open him up that would be nice. He only really talks with Sona. We all wonder about his past too. He always talks way older than he is." Rias said.

"I shall do my best." Murayama swore.

"Me as well!" Katase reiterated.

"Good luck girls."

"I'm not so sure you will have to wait all that long on knowing more about Hikaru actually." Kalawarner had shown up unbeknownst to them.

"What?"

"Hikaru has something to tell us all once things settle down some more. He mentioned it to Sona. Hello by the way. Just wanted to check in. I couldn't help but listen in though. Now I have to get going before Hikaru catches me. Love you all!" Kalawarner teleported away quickly. Not five seconds after that though, banging could be heard on the door.

"I KNOW KALAWARNER WAS IN THERE!" All the girls burst out laughing.


	14. Rating Game: No Control

Today was the day of the Rating Game. Everyone was waiting in the ORC room for Grayfia to come. Rias was having tea with Akeno and I while Yumi relaxed against the wall. Issei and Asia, who was wearing her old nun outfit, were chatting. Koneko was on my lap eating some of her sweets and my girls had just joined us for tea.

"So what battlefield are you expecting us to get Hikaru?" Rias asked me.

"I expect them to give us something familiar. Probably the school grounds. We'll have to fight our way to the Student Council room."

"That sounds pretty likely actually. Riser would also have them give us a handicap like that out of arrogance."

"Agreed. Remember once the game starts I'm second in command. You lead us. I won't be giving any orders to you. You have complete control during the Game."

"I know Hikaru. I will keep in mind all you've told me. I thoroughly believe that we will be able to win this with your help. Especially you're peerage members' talents."

"I think Katase and Murayama will do just fine. In fact I think we'll all be surprised, including myself, at how far they've really come in the short amount of time. Issei too."

"You think they'll surprise you even though you expect them to surprise you?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, I think they've far exceeded my expectations and I think their Sacred Gears will work wonders against our opponents."

"I believe this game to turn out far more interesting for our side than it should in these circumstances." Rias stated.

"Grayfia is here." Once I finished saying that Grayfia walked into the clubroom.

"Hello everyone." Before anyone reacted Grayfia spoke once more, "I think you might like to know the great Devil Lucifer-sama will also be watching this fight."

"Onee-sama will be watching, I see."

"Does that also mean Otou-san will be making sure I control myself a bit during this Rating Game?"

"Yes."

"What?! Are you two saying that _the_ Lucifer is your big brother and your dad?!"

"That is correct. His name is actually Sirzechs though." Yumi said. "You see in the Great War our original leaders were killed. Sirzechs and the other Maous took over. Sirzechs is the top King though."

"I'm also adopted." I added. "Rias and I are siblings to each other but legally she's more an Aunt to me." Issei looked stupefied.

"The Rating Game is about to begin. Please step into this circle to be taken to the battlefield." Everyone lined up with me taking up the rear.

Once they went in I turned to Grayfia, "When we win will it actually keep them from going after Rias's hand?"

"Neither Sirzechs-sama or I are entirely sure Hikaru-sama."

"Then I guess I'll have to handle this in the Game. I love you, see you when we're done." I walked into the circle.

Coming out I found myself in the clubroom. Looking out the window I could tell this was the battlefield dimension. I had been correct in my assumptions. "Rias, what's your game plan so far?"

"I'm going to have Yumi, Koneko, and Akeno set up traps around the Old School building during our prep period. Then I'll divide everyone based on what we think Riser will do."

"Alright we can discuss more during the prep."

 _ **[ Hello all! I am Grayfia Lucifuge Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer-sama and I shall be the Arbiter for this Rating Game between Riser Phenex-sama and Rias Gremory-sama who is accompanied by, as per Riser-sama's choice, Hikaru Abbadon-sama. This Game shall run until Dawn in the Human world and shall start in half an hour. Until then no fighting is allowed but preparations are. Begin.]**_

"Koneko, Yumi, Akeno, you three know your jobs." Rias said. The trio left to do their missions.

"What can we do?" Katase asked. Murayama and Issei let out sounds of agreeance.

"For now you two will wait and relax." I said. "As for Asia, Rias is going to keep you close. She's going to need you for healing and support. Issei, Rias will handle you. One last thing Katase, can you summon Cortana for me please? I will use her in this Game while you use Joyeuse."

"You can use a Holy Sword Hikaru-kun?"

"I'm a special case remember? I can use both Holy and Demonic Swords. I just need to use Cortana as to prevent killing Riser's members before they can be treated."

"Alright Hikaru-kun. If you think this is best." Katase summoned Cortana and handed her to me. I sheathed her on my left hip.

"Once the others get back we'll give you each your stations. Until that time relax."

 ***At our stations***

Koneko, Katase and Issei had been sent to the gym, while Yumi, Murayama, and I were sent to the grounds and forest area to the side. Akeno was kept on standby for a plan Rias had set up.

 ***Narrator PoV***

Issei, Katase and Koneko had just arrived in the gym. The plan at first was to sneakily reverse the setup of persons and come from behind. This was faulted when a voice rang out, "We can all tell you're here Gremory Scum!"

"Looks like there's no point in having us stay in the shadows." Katase said. The trio walked out onto a stage like platform in the gym.

"Oh how fun Rias has sent us a Rook a Pawn and an extra plaything."

"Who the hell are you?!" Issei questioned.

"I'm Xuelan a Phenex Rook."

"I'm Mira a Phenex Pawn."

"My name's Nel and I'm a Phenex Pawn!"

"My name's Ile and I'm also a Phenex Pawn!" Nel and Ile were twins. They looked like little girls and were wearing black shorts and white t-shirts. Their hair was a light green. Mira was wearing a white haori, a red happi coat and a red obi tied around her haori. She had blue-green hair with bangs framing her face. She was holding her staff and her stance made her look like she thought the fight would be a breeze. Xuelan, the Rook, was wearing a navy blue qipao accented with gold. Her black hair was in two buns on her head. She was wearing arms guards on her forearms. It was obvious what she defended and attacked with.

"That Rook is extremely powerful." Koneko said.

"Really?"

"Based on her skill level I'd say she was a Queen's level."

"That doesn't matter! We knew we'd be underdogs. Let's kick some ass!"

"I agree. I'll take the twins, Issei you want the Pawn that kicked your ass before?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'll handle the Rook then."

"Let's go!" Issei and the girls jumped at their opponents.

 ***Meanwhile***

A trio of Riser's Pawns were walking through the forest taking out the traps set up by the Gremory team. "Did they really think these basic traps were going to get them anywhere?"

"What can you expect from a Rating Game virgin?" The trio laughed.

"Wait isn't that the base?!" Looking up the trio saw the old school building. They ran towards it.

Upon arriving in a clearing the Old School building disappeared and a trap circle was activated. The Pawn who spoke before spoke once again, "Well they got us with this one for sure."

"Hello ladies!" Hikaru, Murayama and Yumi all walked out of the forest. "If you're looking for some company we might be what you're looking for." Hikaru said.

"Let us introduce ourselves shall we?" The original Pawn asked. "I'm Burent, a Phenex Pawn."

Burent was wearing a maid outfit. One of the other Pawns was as well. She spoke up, "I'm Marion, also a Phenex Pawn."

The last Pawn was wearing an armoured bikini almost. "I'm Shuriya another Phenex Pawn."

"I'm Yumi Kiba, Gremory Knight!"

"I am Murayama Ishihara, Knight of the Abbadon house!"

"I am Hikaru Abbadon, High-class Devil and the only living member of the Abbadon house. In this Rating Game I am second in command."

"I'll take Shuriya." Yumi said.

"I'll take Marion." Murayama said.

"That leaves me with you, Burent." Hikaru said.

Yumi and Shuriya rushed each other. Murayama rushed Marion who began throwing spells at her. Hikaru though, looked at Burent and waited. Burent began to charge a spell, when Hikaru just disappeared.

 ***At the gym***

Katase was working very well with Joyeuse. The twins couldn't let it near them and therefore saw it as a larger threat than Issei. Issei though had been focusing on dodging Mira when he suddenly veered towards the twins and slapped them across their backs into the floor. "You're last!" He shouted before rushing Mira. Mira reacted by thrusting her spear at Issei who grabbed it with his left hand, his Boosted Gear clinking with the movement. Then Issei punched it with his right hand shattering it in two before he pushed Mira's shoulder. Drawing back next to Katase Issei shouted, "That was awesome!"

"We can't lose to this weakling! Lord Riser would be pissed!" One of the twins shouted.

"Let's take him!"

"We'll kill him!" Mira and the twins rushed Katase and Issei.

"You want some?! Come and get it! Here's my special move!" Issei raised his left hand. Koneko, who was on top of the other Rook holding her leg, turned to watch. Katase took a few steps away from Issei. Issei snapped his hand and yelled, "Dress Break!" The three girls rushing Issei fell to the floor covering themselves as their clothes were ripped off.

"You make me sick." Katase said.

"I agree with Katase-san."

"I thought you'd be proud!" Issei noticed the mostly defeated Rook at Koneko's feet. "Nice job you totally kicked her ass!"

" _Koneko, Issei, Katase, report."_ Rias said through their coms.

"Gym secure Rias-sama." Katase said.

" _Great news but get out of there right now, Akeno is in position."_

"You got it." The Gremory trio ran out of the gym with Riser's gang yelling after them.

Once outside a large explosion was heard as the gymnasium came crashing down. Akeno was flying above it having cast a spell to cause that destruction.

 _ **[Three Pawns and one Rook for Riser-sama retires!]**_

" _Alright you three continue with the plan and meet up with the others."_ Rias ordered.

"Alright! We did it!" Issei went to high-five Katase and Koneko who both looked at him in disgust.

"Don't touch us." Koneko said.

"Agreed."

"Hey it's not like I would blow your clothes off! You're comrades!" Koneko and Katase ignored him. Koneko started running forward. "Hey wait for us!" Issei and Katase started going after her when a large explosion occurred right where Koneko was standing. When the smoke cleared Koneko was nowhere to be seen. Yubelluna, Riser's Queen was there though.

"Where'd the brat go!?"

Koneko suddenly jumped out of a tree into the air towards Yubelluna. "I didn't want to show it earlier but trainning with Hikaru-kun really upped my speed!" Koneko punched Yubelluna sending her to the ground. Meeting her there Katase and Issei prepared their Sacred Gears. Katase rushed in with Joyeuse just as Koneko made it to the ground.

Yubelluna was getting up and said, "That was a cheap move."

"Oh, look at the pot calling the kettle black!" Katase said. The Gremory trio moved in from their respective sides. Joyeuse flashed in the artificial light. Yubelluna screamed. The Gremory team fell back. When the dust cleared Yubelluna was standing strong not a scratch on her.

"What?! How?!" Issei yelled.

"Phenex tears boy. They can heal all wounds." Yubelluna held up and empty vial. "It's only fair after all. You do have Twilight Healing on your side. Now prepare to lose. You can't beat me this time runts!"

"Stop. I will be your opponent." Akeno was floating above them with her wings. "Issei, Koneko, Katase go on and help the others."

"Are you sure?" Katase asked.

"Yes. Now go!" The original trio ran off.

"The Priestess of Thunder. I was hoping to fight you." Yubelluna said.

"As I was hoping to fight you as well Bomb Queen."

 _ **[Three of Riser-sama's Pawns retire]**_

"What?! How could they lose?!"

"Prepare yourself Bomb Queen! For your own reckoning!"

 ***With Issei***

Issei and company had just run into the other three. After Hikaru ran his check up on everyone, especially Katase, they headed towards the Athletics field.

" _Great work everyone. Thank you all. Soon we shall make our largest move yet. Keep up the great work."_ Rias told everyone.

"Alright what should we do?" Issei asked. He along with everyone else looked towards Hikaru.

"At this point we should just call them out for the final fight. I have a feeling all of Riser's pieces are out there waiting."

"Alright then. Let's go." Koneko said. The group walked out into the clearing.

"Come on out we know you're all here!" Issei called out.

Dust blew up and when it settled a woman was standing in armor a sword and dagger on her hips. "My name is Karlamine a Knight in Lord Riser's service! I'm glad you've come out to fight directly. I'm personally tired of this smoke and mirrors game!"

"Yumi why don't you handle this one?" Hikaru said

"Sounds great. My name is Yumi Kiba a Knight under Rias Gremory! I've been itching to battle another Knight!"

"Well said! Let us begin!" Karlamine drew her sword, which immediately ignited in flames. Yuuto and Karlamine rushed each other and began exchanging blows.

"The rest of you might as well come out! We know you're there!" Hikaru said.

"We are. They were just waiting on my orders!" A little girl with blonde hair in drills and a princess dress came out of the forested area. Following her or coming from behind them were six others.

"Alright so it's a five on seven match. Where should we go Hikaru?" Issei asked.

"Actually this is a five on six match. The princess girl isn't going to be fighting." Hikaru said.

"What why?! Who are you?!"

"I believe that's Ravel Phenex. Riser's little sister. And no she isn't a part of his harem."

"As a matter of fact you're correct, Hikaru I believe it was."

"Yes, Hikaru of the Lost House, Abbadon."

Ravel's eyes widened. "You're the one with Devil Fyre!"

"Yes. And I find it very nice to finally meet a Phenex who knows my power. So that is why I'm very sorry for this."

"Sorry for- AAAAAAAAAAH!" Ravel screamed out. Hikaru had appeared behind her and was holding Cortana against Ravel.

 _ **[Riser-sama one Bishop retires!]**_

"You're going to regret that!" Mihae, Riser's other Bishop, yelled rushing Hikaru.

"Murayama you take the one known as Siris, she's the other knight! Katase take one of the twin cat girls, Koneko take the other. Issei handle the Rook Isabella."

Various terms of agreeance came out. Hikaru turned to Mihae and started dodging the spells she sent at him. Katase engaged her twin and Koneko separated the other. Siris and Murayama squared off and Isabella went full force at Issei.

 ***Twenty minutes later***

The battle was raging on. Hikaru had taken out his opponent and was asked by Rias to return to headquarters. Koneko and Katase were working at the twins while Issei was having difficulty landing his Dragon Shot on his opponent. Karlamine and Yumi were still going full force but Karlamine was just surprised by Sword Birth. Murayama and Siris were coming to an end with Murayama having cut Siris' arms twice.

 _ **[Riser-sama's one knight retires!]**_

"You were an amazing match." Murayama said.

Issei was thinking to himself. He needed to figure out how to get rid of all their opponents quickly and effectively. So he asked his Boosted Gear.

"Boosted Gear! I need more!"

 **Dragon Booster!**

"Moreeeeeeeee! Respond to my feelings! I need this for Rias! For my comraaaaaades!"

 **Dragon Booster Second Liberation!**

Issei was enveloped in a green light that exploded in a column above him. Once it died down Issei's gauntlet began to elongate and take up more of his arm. Another gem was added. "Yes! That's it! I can feel it! Kiba! Release your Sacred Gear's full power!"

"Alright!" Yumi stabbed her sword into the ground. "Sword Birth!"

Issei punched the ground, "Boosted Gear Gift!"

 **Transfer!**

Green light flooded the area and the ground shook. Suddenly blades of all shapes and sizes sprang from the ground piercing all of Riser's Pieces. All of Gremory's team had jumped at the last second out of the range or were completely surrounded without a scratch. The blades had gone perfectly around them.

 _ **[Riser-sama's one Knight, one Rook, and two Pawns retires!]**_

Before anyone moved the blades retracted. "Way to go Issei and Yumi!" Murayama said.

" _Everyone great job! I'm very proud of you especially Issei and Yumi. Now I want you all to regroup towards the clubhouse. I'm sending Hikaru to check on Akeno right now."_ Rias said.

 ***With Hikaru and Akeno***

"Ake-chan, I'm taking over from here. We need you to rest for when we face off against Riser."

"Alright Karu-kun. She won't take much anyways. We're both pretty close to retirement. Deal with her quickly."

"No problem." Akeno flew back towards the Old School Building. "Yubelluna I shall give you one chance to forfeit and allow yourself to retire quickly."

"Never! I will make Lord Riser pr- GWAH!" Hikaru had shoved the hilt of Cortana into Yubelluna's gut.

"I wasn't giving you a real option. Rest well."

 _ **[Riser-sama's Queen retires!]**_

" _Alright Hikaru, if you were right Riser should be coming to us by this point but Issei and Katase should Promote."_

"I'll be on my way to the midpoint and I'll escort them myself. I think we should all go towards there and meet Riser head to head."

" _A true Gremory move. Alright Hikaru, see you soon."_

Hikaru headed out at a jog. In a few minutes he ran into the group of Gremory fighters. "Katase and Issei come with me. Everyone else hold position here for Rias. We're taking the final battle to Riser!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Issei shouted.

"Are we going to Promote Hikaru-kun?" Katase asked.

"That's the plan. Now let's go." The trio took off towards Riser's base. As they approached Hikaru looked up and saw Riser on the building's roof. He was enraged. Turning Hikaru watched as the rest of the Gremory's approached not all that far off. Getting into the school building Hikaru turned to the Pawns, "Promote to Queen the both of you. You're going to need the defense and speed boosts."

"Yes Hikaru-kun." Katase said.

"Are we going to wait for the others to arrive before we go up there and kick that Yakitori douchebag's ass?"

"Yes. When the actual battle begins prepare for heat. Riser uses fire that I think might break through Rias' and Akeno's barriers. If things go that far I will intervene with my Fyre and handle Riser that way."

"Yes Hikaru-kun."

"Alright let's go to the roof, they're all here." Hikaru said. He walked the other two outside and once out pick Issei up and flew him to the roof. They others followed suit.

"Give up Riser! You've got no more pieces left!" Rias yelled.

"This Game doesn't end until the King, Riser, retires!"

"Riser. I'm giving you one chance to forfeit and call any marriage plans for Rias off." Hikaru said.

Riser laughed, "Fat chance scum!" Riser threw a wave of flame at the group. Rias and Akeno used magic barriers to block it.

"Issei start boosting, Akeno charge your greatest attack, everyone prepare themselves to rush Riser." Rias said. As they prepared Rias and Akeno launched their spell or Power of Destruction at Riser. It hit him dead on. "NOW!" Everyone besides Asia, Rias, Akeno and Hikaru rushed Riser. They Katase and Murayama held back a bit, as they were told, because their Sacred Gears were more last resort. Everyone else arrived and began a barrage of attacks on Riser's "body." He was still regenerating and therefore Riser wasn't a body, he was a bundle of flame. Suddenly Riser laughed and an explosion rocketed out knocking, Issei onto a side of the roof, Yumi, Koneko and Murayama off and Katase had stabbed Joyeuse into the roof so she was still near Riser.

 _ **[Rias-sama one pawn, two knights and one rook retires!]**_

"NO! Katase get out of there! Quickly!" Hikaru screamed.

"So this is one of yours Abbadon?" Riser grabbed Katase and held her facing the leftover Gremory's.

"LET HER GO NOW RISER!" Hikaru yelled. His voice booming. The building beginning to shake.

"Riser thinks he might have some fun with her before retiring her. She's a pretty one." Riser placed his hand on Katase's chest. "Or maybe I'll just take away that holy sword she wields." Riser stabbed Katase in the gut with a spear of fire.

"NO! KATASE!" Hikaru rushed Riser with Cortana held high.

"Riser can always stab her here." Riser stabbed Katase again this time close to her heart. "After all death in Rating Games are considered accidental." Hikaru was screaming. No words, just rage. He made contact with Riser who dropped Katase.

 _ **[Rias-sama one Pawn retires.]**_

Cortana disappeared from Hikaru's hand. He was still screaming. He began pummelling Riser on the far end of the roof. Ripping off Riser's arms only for them to reform.

"That's it! Riser's had enough!" Riser let loose Phenex flames all over him, surrounding Hikaru and him in a ball of fire.

"You're nothing to me Riser!" From the outside Hikaru could be heard a bit. Rias, Akeno and Asia watched as the Phenex flames turned blue and slowly only Devil Fyre was left. "I'm going to make sure you stay away from Rias. From all women. I'm going to make sure you never hurt or take advantage of another person. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Katase! To Murayama! To Yumi! Koneko! To my family! You're going to be nothing! There won't be anything left of you! Not even ashes! After all! Death in Rating Games are treated as accidents!" This whole time Riser was screaming. The Devil Fyre was burning away both his body and his spirit. He was slowly being Erased from all sides. This kept up until there was only a small sphere of flame in middle of the Devil Fyre.

"Hikaru! Hikaru stop!" Hikaru could faintly hear someone yelling for him. In the distance he heard Issei's Gift ability go off. Looking down there was barely a spark left of Riser. A hand placed itself on Hikaru's shoulder pulling him out of his inferno and away from Riser. Looking at the hand's owner Hikaru saw Rias concern and worry all over her face. "It's over Hikaru." Hikaru's Devil Fyre dissipated. Looking over there was a small sphere of fire, Riser. It wasn't growing.

 _ **[Riser-sama retires. Victory is Rias-sama's.]**_

"He'll regenerate. In time he might have a body again. Give it a few months." Hikaru said before they were all teleported to the medical ward.


	15. Secrets: Family

"Hikaru we need to talk. I have no way to explain how you were holding a Holy Sword to the other Devils. You almost went overboard with Riser. He may not even regenerate. You were close to burning Rias and the others."

"I-I know Ze-chan. I lost control. Not all of it. But enough to be a problem. I'm going to train more with Sera-tan and make sure I get better control. It's just when I see everyone hurt. I can't take it."

Ze-chan sighed, "I know but you still have to display some level of control. You kind fight for loved ones lost if you cause the loss of more."

"I'd never let that happen. You know that." Ze-chan and I were in another room of the Old School building. The Rating Game was two days ago. We were celebrating now because everyone finally woke up and got discharged. The doctors said it should have taken longer for everyone to heal but well….I'm a special case and so is everyone I care about.

"Hikaru," Sirzechs paused and rubbed his face for a second. "We all need to sit down and talk about how the Rating Game went though. And you know who I mean by _we_."

I sighed. "Alright Ze-chan."

"Go have fun Hikaru. You did earn it after all."

"Thank you Ze-chan. Are you going to come in and say hi?"

"Of course, I have to congratulate the others." I nodded as Ze-chan and I began to walk to the other room.

Upon entering I could see the gang. Everyone was smiling. It was so nice. Seeing them all smiling I forgot for a bit, that there was anything bad in the world.

Looking around I saw a table of treats, including three trays of Katase and Murayama's chocolate chip cookies! I rushed over there and right before I could grab a cookie Katase's hand snagged my wrist.

I turned, pouting, to look at her. "But your cookies."

"Come at a price. Now come here." Katase pulled me closer to her till our heads were next to each other. "Tell anyone and I'll never let you have any of our cookies again." Katase whispered.

"You're so cruel."

"Listen closely, if you want even a nibble on these cookies you have to dance with Murayama.

For every six cookies you have is a dance. If you slow dance with her you get a full dozen and a half. These aren't all the cookies we have either. I baked a stash for payment so you have more after the party."

"Katase?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that all?"

"Well….yeah."

"I was already planning to dance with Murayama."

"Oh….do you….like Murayama?"

"I'm fond of her. And I do know of her feelings for me. My love life is….complicated though."

"How so?"

"In do time. Everything will be explained in time."

"Okay Hikaru-kun. But yeah, cookies are yours I guess."

"WOO!" Creating space between the two of us I saw that everyone was staring now. "What? I get cookies. You all know how I am with my cookies." I saw everyone but Issei and Asia sigh with their knowledge of my history with cookies.

"Hikaru-san?"

"How can I help you Asia-chan?"

"What is this about cookies? What…...are cookies?"

I gasped. "Asia-chan come here as fast as you can." Asia rushed over to my side. The others were just shaking their heads at me. "Close your eyes and open your mouth. I want you to seriously think about the taste of these treats. It's practically ambrosia, food of gods!" Asia nodded and then followed my directions. I took a cookie and broke a chunk of the soft, delectable greatness and placed it in Asia's mouth being careful not to touch her. "Now chew and go over."

We watched as Asia's eyes flew open. "Oh my G-"

"Don't say it!" I stopped. Asia stopped and nodded.

"Sor-"

"Don't apologize either. It's habit for you. We understand. Now what do you think about cookies?"

"TheseareamazingIcan'tbelievetheyaren'teverywhereyouwererighttheyarelikethefoodofGods!"

"For the rest of you here, Asia just said, 'These are amazing. I can't believe they aren't everywhere. You were right they are like the food of Gods.'" I translated.

"I think you might have given Asia a sugar rush already though!" Rias laughed.

"I've always wanted to say this….I'm sorry Asia, you're cut off."

"B-but Hikaru-san! I haven't even had a full cookie!"

"More for me I guess. Sorry….not sorry." The gang broke out into laughter.

"Welcome to the family Asia!" Rias said above and through the laughter.

"Mouuuuu." Asia was now sitting in a corner with Issei trying to comfort her. Looking at her I couldn't help but feel a twinge of remorse. I grabbed a few cookies and walked by sliding one more to Asia.

"Don't tell anyone you two, I have a reputation to keep up." I winked at the duo before walking to the music set up and turning it on. Afterwards I walked to Murayama who was sitting on one of the couches talking to Koneko and….sharing sweets. That's a large surprise. Koneko barely shares with me….wait a second….HEY! "Koneko-chan…..you never really share with me…."

"Murayama-san...offered trades. She'll even bake more for me…..like my personal sweets machine."

"NO! Murayama is mine!" I paused for a moment, feeling a blush. "She's my sweets baker I mean."

"Now who's not sharing Senpai?"

I paused. That was low. I guess it's good i have a better comeback. "Koneko-chan….are you asking me to….share Murayama with you? I mean you're both very beautiful. But I don't think Murayama would be interested. And I also would like to have my first time more personal. So I'm sorry Koneko-chan, but I will have to pass….for now at least." Looking at the duo I saw Murayama blushing a heavy shade of red, almost worse than Rias' hair. Koneko though has a faint blush and seems to be forming her thoughts.

"As long as Murayama-chan is up to it…..I can wait." WOAH. Shit I didn't expect her to play along so well. Fuck. God damn. What to do…...turn it on Murayama! Forgive me.

"In that case, Murayama-chan how would you feel about that?"

Murayama was bright crimson. "Well….I...uh…." At the end Murayama mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked.

"I said….I wouldn't….be opposed...to it….in the future…"

Holy fucking shit. I'm….the luckiest man alive. "Well then…..Murayama would you like to dance with me?"

"What?" I think I lagged the Murayama brain.

"Would you like to dance with me, Murayama-chan?" I think the topic change was too fast for her.

"I-I would love to."

Holding out my hand I said, "Great, shall we?" Murayama grabbed my hand and I pulled her off the couch. Guiding her to the, "dance floor." The shower area Rias had was altered a bit to make it a prime dancing area. Just as we arrived the previous song ended changing to a slow song. I pulled Murayama close and followed the music. As we got into rhythm I saw Issei ask Asia to dance, Akeno and Rias begin, and then Koneko and Yumi made another duo. I looked and saw Katase looking on alone. I knew I had to change that, but I didn't want to ruin Murayama's time. So I caught Koneko and Yumi's attentions and inconspicuously made them aware of Katase. They caught on immediately and brought her forward. They began an odd switching dance where all three were somehow included. I smiled.

"Hey Murayama-chan?"

Murayama pulled her head back a little to look at me. "Yes?"

"You're beautiful. Never let anyone say differently, not even yourself. Murayama, I have feelings for you. The thing is, I'm already in a relationship. Two actually. Devil society actually suggests polygamy. I want to be with you Murayama. But I need to ask your permission. I need to ask if you are willing to be in a relationship with me still."

"H-Hikaru….I-I….I need time to think. But for tonight, can we just pretend that you're my...boyfriend? That we're a normal couple at a party? Just for tonight?"

"I can do that for you, Murayama-chan." I brought Murayama closer to me and let the music take the flow.

 ***Time Skip-Few hours later***

"I really enjoyed tonight Hikaru-kun. Thank you. For everything."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Murayama-chan. Also, never thank me. For anything okay? I owe you more than you owe anyone anything."

"What do you mean Hikaru-kun?"

"Another time okay? I want tonight to end on a positive note."

"No tell me, please."

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this right now. "I owe you because I took your life away. I'm the reason you aren't able to live a Human life. You can't grow old with Katase and a guy who deserves you. You now have to deal with life or death situations and….."

"And what Hikaru-kun?"

I sighed, heavier this time. "And me, Murayama."

"What's that supposed to mean Hikaru-kun? And what did, 'a guy who deserves you,' too?"

"I don't deserve you. And you…..I've been lying to you. Keeping a secret. A very large secret."

"Hikaru. I've never met a man better than you. And I never will. Never would have either. And so what? You have a secret. Knowing you the only reason you keep it is for the safety of many. Then to top it off you have probably been working on a way to tell me and the rest of us. I also think I know a little bit about this secret of yours Hikaru. So don't go thinking you have everything hidden from me."

"What? What do you know? Or at least think you know?" I messed up somewhere. She can't know. Not yet.

"Tomorrow agreed? We'll sit down and talk?" Murayama offered.

"That sounds good." I gently pulled Murayama closer and slowly leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Murayama-chan." Murayama looked a bit down after that.

"Yeah…..goodnight Hikaru. Sleep well."

"I'll do my best. Thank you."

I began to walk off Murayama's front porch when I heard her softly call out, "Hikaru?"

I turned and approached Murayama once more. "Yes?"

"Could you…..kiss me goodnight?"

"Yes Murayama-chan, I can." I walked back up to her and gently pulled her to me. I leaned down slowly and brushed my lips against hers. I whispered, "Goodnight Murayama-chan."

 ***Next Day***

I invited Murayama over for a day with just her and I. No one else. Just as I finished putting the breakfast of french toast eggs, bacon and sausage, I heard the doorbell ring . I finished grabbing tea and coffee from the kitchen before grabbing the door. Murayama was wearing a light brown sun dress, accenting her olive green eyes and pale skin. I inhaled and found myself staring.

"Can...I come in Hikaru?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful. I lost myself for a moment there." Murayama went red.

"Th-thank you Hikaru." I stepped from the door and Murayama followed me to the table.

"You're very welcome. Now sit. I made breakfast." I pulled Murayama's chair out for her.

"It looks amazing."

"Thank you. I quite enjoy cooking." I sat across from Murayama.

"I have a question, if you grew up as a High Class Devil, like Rias-sama and Sona-sama, how and why did you learn to cook?"

"I grew up with a half and half lifestyle. I mostly stayed home, in a regularly sized house with my little brother Millicas. I learned to cook from my mother Grayfia. When she got too busy I would cook for Millicas and myself. We'd always have these grand meals just to ourselves, a true wonder is how we're both not obese." I could feel a small smile on my face. "When I went over to Ri-chan's house I would talk with the head cook, a lovely woman, and she'd teach me her secrets too." I could feel my smile drop and the mood turn more serious. "But we aren't here to discuss my cooking history. What do you think you know about that secret I warned you on?"

Murayama had been eating while I spoke and swallowed politely before answer, "I think you aren't a normal Devil for one." I nodded. Murayama proceeded slower, "I think whatever the secret is it has a connection to Gabriel the Angel." Murayama paused, hearing no verbal response she went on a bit faster. "In fact I have a suspicion you are part Angel. The first, of your kind. Angel and Devil. One body. One soul. Two powers."

I kept as composed as I could. I knew it was hopeless though, Murayama could read me as well as Sona could. "What causes you to think this?"

"Well, when you were unconscious Gabriel came to check on you and seemed pretty off. So I dug around. I asked Sona for Three Factions history books as well. Gabriel matched the descriptions of the Angel. You also wielded a Holy Sword. Cortana to boot. And finally, you were talking with Cortana and Joyeuse. I woke up in the night. Still hadn't adjusted to being naturally nocturnal. I heard you all. I didn't hear everything you said. But I caught enough."

I stood without speaking, and for the first time since I started cooking, used magic to clear the table and clean my mess. I grabbed Murayama's arm and said, "I need to bring you somewhere." Murayama looked confused. I saw concern flash briefly in her beautiful eyes before it was quelled. Looking still, what I saw surprised me; trust.

I looked away and teleported us straight into the Maou meeting center. No one was around, but I saw what I needed, a mute alarm. Code Abbadon. I hit it immediately. Grayfia and Sirzechs appeared first. Followed closely by Ajuka and then Serafall, all teleporting into the room. Before they could speak I said, "She knows. I told her nothing. I told you she's smart."

Sirzechs and Ajuka nodded. They took their seats. Serafall walked over and got right into Murayama's face, "You won't hurt him will you?" Serafall was unusually stern. Giving herself a true air of power. I could feel Murayama's fear at this. I easily slipped her hand into mine and smiled softly at her from the side. Murayama took a small step back and nodded slowly.

"Hikaru's secret is safe with me. I wouldn't do anything that would harm or endanger him. I swear on my heart and soul." Serafall seemed to accept this answer, slowly pulling out of Murayama's personal space before taking her seat. I pulled what would usually be my seat out for Murayama gesturing for her to sit.

Sirzechs smiled across the meeting table at Murayama who relaxed in her chair just a bit. I pulled another chair beside her and lightly grasped her hand. Sirzechs began, "Hikaru here, as you know, is a special case. He is the second Angel to have Fallen and become a Devil. But the first ever, Hybrid. We're unsure of his powers and his potential. He wears a seal and trains extra to compensate. Recently Hikaru and us have been in contact with Heaven. His purpose was to replace God. God is dead. I'm sure you're aware of the Great War?" Murayama nodded, her eyes a bit wide. "God died during said war along with our original Devil Kings. Michael has been running the system as well as he can. It was adjusted for him to work it until Hikaru took his place. But Life put Hikaru on a path with more options. If Hikaru so chose, he could become King of Heaven, or one day, possibly, a Devil King. As of right now we are attempting to achieve peace between the Factions. From there, life will take us. Especially Hikaru, who grows every time we see him." Sirzechs smiled at me proudly. I sat a bit straighter at the praise and smiled back.

"This is a secret that cannot get out until the right time. We need to figure things out before telling the public. Do you understand this?" Ajuka spoke this time.

"I do. I won't tell anyone or anything." Murayama spoke firmly.

"I think that settles things. She's bound by more than one contract to her silence. Let us be off." Ajuka said. Sirzechs nodded to this. Serafall also nodded. We all stood. Ajuka left immediately, some new project he was working on.

I walked Murayama up to Grayfia and Ze-chan. Smiling, I hugged each of them and turned to Murayama. "These are my parents, Sirzechs and Grayfia. Mom, Dad, this is Murayama-chan."

Sirzechs smiled warmly and hugged Murayama. "Hello Murayama-san."

Grayfia also had a rare smile, "Welcome to the family Murayama."

Murayama bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please treat me well." I laughed and hugged Murayama to me.

"Relax Murayama-chan. You've nothing to fear. Not from them at least. You haven't properly met Sera-tan. Who is actually the second woman I'm with besides Sona-chan. You probably thought it was Gabriel-chan, but she and I are still…..complicated."

"Hi, I'm Serafall Leviathan. Only female Devil King, Hikaru's girlfriend and sister of the heir of Sitri, Sona Sitri."

"H-Hi. I'm Murayama Ayami. I look forward to getting to know you and Sona-kaichou much better. Please take care of me."

Serafall stepped just a bit closer to Murayama-chan and stared her in the eyes for a moment. Murayama, shakily stood proud. Sera-tan broke into a smile and hugged her tightly. "You pass. Welcome to our family." I smiled at my girls and chuckled hearing Murayama release a sigh.

Sera-tan pulled away from Murayama and looked at me. I wrapped her in a tight hug before we turned to Murayama, smiling ear to ear. "Alright from Saturday on you start your training with us and Kalawarner-chan.


	16. Yumi: Exorcists

**Narrator Pov: Unknown Location**

"Mistress?" A man was knelt upon the floor of a massive throne room. Up a few steps stood a proud, stone chair. The chair was black, almost like the Human's obsidian, but if one paid attention this chair, the stone, pulsated, radiated it's own life, held its own heartbeat.

In this chair lounged a woman, the palest of skin, black tattoos that tangled their way over her entire form, and a third eye, with a slit black pupil and red sclera and iris. This woman addressed the man under her, "You are aware of my newest project?" A nodded response. "Good, these are his sister and his first love. Mark them." The man's eyes widen drastically. His mistress' tone hardened, "Are you going to question my orders?"

The man schooled his expression. "No mistress. I am to serve you nothing more."

The woman smiled a smile of a thousand shattering mirrors, "Good. Dismissed."

 **Hikaru Pov : Underworld**

"Come on Murayama-chan! Just another 5 mile stretch!" I was jogging just in front of Murayama with Sera-tan and Kaly a little ways ahead of myself. I smiled at new Knight, "Keep it up slowpoke!"

Murayama was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily she said to me, "You're all crazy. All of you."

I laughed, "Hop on my back." I crouched down and waited. Murayama begin fidgeting behind me.

"A-are you sure?"

I craned my neck to look at her. "Of course. This is just our warm up after all."

Murayama's eyes widened, "You guys are monsters."

"Just climb aboard." Murayama nodded to me and climbed onto my back. Wrapping my arms under her legs, just above her knees, I stood. As Murayama draped her arms around my neck I smiled mischievously, "Hold on tight love."

I jogged up to Serafall and Kaly, "How much farther?"

Kaly smiled some, "Four more miles about. Congrats Murayama, I was picked up just before the halfway marker on my first few times."

"Alright," I said, "four miles isn't nothing. Sera-tan?"

"Yes Hikaru-kun?"

"How about a race?"

Sera-tan smiled wide, "What's the wager this time?"

"Hmmm, how about the loser pays for everyone's lunch and dinner, takes the winner out on a date and….reveals a secret to everyone here? At least two of them can't know it."

"I like those conditions," Serafall smiled widen. "And she's going to be on your back?" I nodded.

Kaly stepped forward, "Can I get in on this?"

"I'm okay with that, Serafall?"

"Sure, but when I win I want my date with Hikaru-kun to be payed for by the loser, even if it's Kaly."

"And when I win you'll pay for _my_ date with Hikaru."

"Ladies, please, you two will _both_ be taking me on a date when I kick. Your. Asses." I grinned at them. "Now enough talk, let's get on with this."

I walked a little forward and prepped to sprint. Serafall and Kaly lined up next to me. "Murayama, say go when you're ready."

Murayama tighten her hands on my neck. Kaly got into a runner's start position. I saw Serafall take a deep breath, her muscles tightening from her back and trailing down her legs. "Go!"

We took off. We were all in a dead sprint. Kaly and I began leaving Serafall behind. I heard her curse and immediately looked at the ground in front of us; Serafall had turned it all to ice. My only problem was that I saw it too late. I slipped and skidded to a stop on my stomach. "Are you okay Murayama-chan?"

As I stood and checked Murayama, Serafall passed me up, "I'm sorry if you two are hurt!" Looking ahead I saw Kaly sliding herself, and then she crouched, her knees and legs scrunching tightly to the ground. I heard her wings before I saw them and then four midnight black beauties sprang from Kaly's back. She then leapt from the ground with enough force to break Serafall's ice around her, right before taking off like a rocket.

Picking Murayama up once more, I channeled my Fyre to my feet and began running again. I was gaining on Serafall when I heard my phone buzz. Reaching into my pocket I checked it. A text from Rias, only three words:

Code Swords. Help.

I stopped running and immediately teleported myself and Murayama to the grounds we'd been racing to. Putting Murayama on her feet I said, "Tell them Rias asked for my help. Kaly's almost here. She'll know what to do. Code Sword is all they need to know. I love you. Rest up." I kissed Murayama's forehead and teleported back to Kuoh, specifically the Old School Building Club Room.

"Last known whereabouts?" Rias was sitting at her desk, visibly depressed.

"Where we were hunting a Stray at. She just walked off. Koneko and Issei almost got hurt during the hunt because Yumi wasn't paying attention. Afterwards I got so heated I slapped her. But then she left. I don't know what to do. Issei ran after her and told me she was talking about realizing her true purpose or something like that. Hikaru what if she doesn't come back? I-I can't brand her a Stray. I can't."

I walked over to Rias's side of the desk and hugged her tightly. "That's not going to happen. I'll bring her home. I promise." I stood to leave. Looking down at her desk I saw the Stray report. "The old factory on the edge of town was her last known location. Alright. I'll bring her home Ri-tan. I promise." I politely walked out of the room before teleporting to the top of the factory building.

It was pouring down rain, and I could only see about a half mile around the building. Closing my eyes I began sensing for Yumi's presence. I got around the halfway point of town before I felt anything out of the ordinary. Instead of finding Yumi I found two brand new presences. More accurately four, two swords and two people, all Holy. The most alarming was the fifth presence, and it's familiarity. Before acting on this new predicament I stretched my senses farther out rapidly in the direction the two people were heading in. I found Yumi and a malicious entity. I snapped out my wings and sped over as fast as possible.

Landing I found Yumi holding her arm and sitting against a wall, staring at the clouds in the sky. "I knew you'd be here soon. You're always where I need you. Thank you Hikaru-kun." Yumi still hadn't looked at me yet. I walked over and knelt beside her cut arm. Pull her shirt sleeve tatters off I began inspecting it, waiting for her to continue. "It came to me Hikaru-kun. Excalibur was here." I ground my teeth and continued dressing the wound. "You can go ahead Hikaru-kun."

"You idiot! You could have died! If I hadn't found you you would have died!" I siphoned some of the Holy energy from Yumi's wounds while working the old sleeve into a bandage. Grabbing her wounded arm in one hand I squeezed before lightly smacking her on her head. Yumi winced and ground her teeth as I had. "What would I do if you had died huh?! What would Rias do?! Koneko?! Everyone!? You have new dreams and new missions and new reasons to live damn it! I promised to help you! You promised to let me! Keep your word!" I released Yumi's arm slowly before pulling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-kun. I know what I promised and what you promised. I won't fall back on my word again."

"Good. Now let's get going. A few people are coming this way." Pulling Yumi a bit closer I teleported us to my apartment. "There's a free room you can crash in tonight. But I need to dress that wound more. Sit at the table." I walked to a cabinet that had the proper medical supplies that would allow magic to handle the rest. Coming back to Yumi I knelt once more and began treating her shoulder. Looking at Yumi she was turning a bit red. "Are you feverish? Do you want some water?"

"What!? No! I'm okay! Thank you!"

"There's no need to yell Yumi."

Yumi turned her face away from mine. "You called me by my first name; just my first name."

"Oh, sorry Yumi-chan. It's habit sometimes." I finished up with her arm and began throwing away a the utensils or replacing them. Once I was down I returned to Yumi's side. "Time to heal that right up." I slipped my shirt off, it was only beginning to dry anyways, I hung it on the chair next to us. Hugging Yumi's arm to myself I began healing her. Yumi sat much straighter when I hugged her arm and her face regained its red tints. I reached a hand to her forehead, "Are you sure you don't have a fever Yumi-chan?" She nodded stiffly. "Okay. Just ask if you do." I stepped away, her arm fully healed, "There all better Yumi-chan. Why don't you shower and get out of those wet clothes? I'll leave some things you can sleep in by the door. Have a goodnight Yumi-chan."

I began to walk to my room to grab some spare sweats and t-shirts, that I didn't normally wear actually, when Yumi called out behind me, "Thank you! Thank you so much Hikaru-kun. I swear I shall work to repay the debt I owe to you. I swear it!"

I turned slowly to find Yumi kneeling on the ground. Walking up to her slowly I crouched next to her before flicking her in the head and smiling, "Silly girl. We're family, you don't owe me anything for what I do for you. Just be the best person and friend you can. That's all anyone can ask for. Now serious, shower and get some sleep. I'm sure a pretty girl like you needs plenty of beauty sleep." Yumi blushed a deep scarlet and nodded.

* * *

The next day I walked to school with Yumi and we met up with Murayama and Katase. Together Yumi and I set their concerns to minimal. We were almost to the school's gate when I could feel the presences from the night before. Looking I could make their figures out as well, two females with athletic forms, still identifiable despite their white robes. "Yumi as fast as you can tell Rias there are special visitors here and I'd like her be present in my meeting with them. Murayama, Katase, you two are to do the same but contact Sona. Immediately." Yumi nodded and took off towards the Old School building.

Murayama and Katase though, were hesitant. "What's going on Hikaru-kun?" Katase was the one to question me.

"Everything will be okay. Just do what I've said please. I promise things will be well. Now go." The girls, although still unsure nodded and took off. The duo waiting only tensed as the ran past, just as they had done when Yumi did. I set my shoulders and met them in front of the gates. "Can I help you ladies?"

"We are here to talk with the Devil who operates and owns this territory, Rias Gremory, not some underling. Leave us be or take us to the commanding officer here." The taller of the two spoke.

"Xenovia! I'm sorry for her rudeness. My name is Irina," The slightly shorter one took her hood off revealing long light brown hair in twintails and a maturing young woman's face, hints of her childhood still peeking through. Her nose was a bit small and her eyes were violent with a nice, lively light behind them. "As I referred to her this is Xenovia. We're Exorcists from the Church as you can tell. Before we can complete our objective we do need to speak with the lead Devil here, if you would be so kind as to help us."

I could feel my features setting themselves into their old frowning "bitch face," as Rias had taken to dubbing it. "Do you need the ruling Devil here, or Rias Gremory." My voice had lost its warmth. I could feel the cold calculation within my words.

"The ruling Devil." Irina was the one who spoke.

I decided I liked neither of the Exorcists. One was too chipper, I could feel it off of Irina. While the other, Xenovia, nothing needs to be said for her. "You're currently talking with him. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hikaru Abbadon of the High-Class, Pure-blood, formerly Lost House Abbadon. This is my territory. If we must discuss things we shall do it with Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, each heirs to their respective houses, in a more suitable room." Upon introducing myself I saw each of their eyes widen and both took a step back before Xenovia schooled her expression, which was already hard to see under her hood, and Irina looked at me like I was a science experiment. Shaking off how eerie that felt I began walking towards the Old School building.

Inside the Old School building I took up an extra room Rias and I had turned into a conference room. Sitting on my right were Sona then Rias, on the left were the Exorcists, Xenovia, unfortunately being the first one. Xenovia had blue hair actually and, had put her sword, which had been behind her earlier, between us. The sword was wrapped in bandages that had runes stitched into them, I assumed they were for containing the sword's ability, it was obviously an Excalibur fragment from how it compared to the former Exorcist that got Yumi.

"So to start this off, I'm Irina Shidou, my partner here is-"

"My name is Xenovia. Though these details are trivial. We have a mission here in this city and we-"

"Don't want any trouble from us?" Rias cut her off.

"Our mission is to get back the stolen Excalibur fragments. The thief, was Kokabiel, the cadre-Fallen Angel. We want to make sure you stay out of the way and-"

"So in other words you assumed that we, the Devils, would just pair up with that warmongering, racist, arrogant, piece of shit. Because he's a Fallen Angel too, yes?" I cut Xenovia off this time.

Xenovia ignored what I stated completely, "Just stay out of our way."

Irina spoke up, "I'm sorry for the disrespect. She follows orders in her own way."

"Are you two the only ones on this mission?" I asked.

"We're the only two here, yes."

"And you plan on facing Kokabiel alone?"

"That is also correct." Irina answered.

"You realize the odds of you winning are nonexistent, yes?" Sona spoke for the first time.

"We are prepared to die for our Lord." Xenovia spoke.

Rias, Sona and I all nodded our heads slowly. I pursed my lips and began slowly, "So it's also safe to assume neither of you have actually met, sorry girls," I added turning to Rias and Sona. "God? Actually, you two probably haven't even seen a living Angel have you? At least one that's not Fallen?"

Irina and Xenovia both took on postures and facial features of defense, both keeping silent though, each of their jaws tightening. The girls and I kept quiet. A stare down ensued for a few minutes. "I assume neither of you have any real evidence of Him then? After all you aren't Sacred Gear wielders, so why do you do this?"

"You're wrong! God is real! I received his blessing and that allowed for me to wield my Excalibur Mimic!" Irina was standing now, her face having gained a red tint.

Xenovia stood slowly, "We'll be leaving now. Please stay out of our way."

"Good day to you both. Oh, and those seeds of doubt," Zenovia froze, her back to me. "I didn't plant those, don't blame us. I have a feeling you'll find answers soon enough." Xenovia stiffly hurried from the room, Irina following her. "So that went well," I said turning to Sona and Rias.

Rias snorted, "Sure."

Sona got up and walked over to me before plopping herself in my lap. Kissing my cheek she said, "I think it went better than it would have had it been with either large peerage here."

Rias sighed, "I agree. And I seriously can't get used to you two being together. I mean, we all expected it but, it's a weird change."

I laughed, "You're just jealous because you want to be able to do this with Issei."

Rias blushed, "That's not true. Us Gremory's are known to be quite affectionate to our servants."

Sona laughed with me, "Yes because there's only one Gremory in this room, not two _at all_."

I pressed my left hand to my heart, my right wrapped around Sona, "You wound me Rias-nee."

Rias stood up and began walking towards the door. "I don't have to put up with you two teasing me. I have a club to run."

"Oh such a sassy little Ri-tan."

As she reached the door she huffed, shook her head and said, "I love you two. Don't do anything to bad in here, it is after all still part of my building."

"Love you Ri-tan!"

"I love you to Rias. We won't. I should actually be going too." Rias nodded and left, Sona turned to me giving me a kiss. Against my lips she mumbled, "I was being honest, I should actually be getting back to the Student Council."

I groaned and hugged her to me tightly. Burying my face in her neck I mumbled, "No more work today. It's going to be a very long night."

Sona laughed lightly. "What are you planning to do?"

"Work some things out for a few people. Mostly us though." I refused to remove my face from Sona's neck.

"By us I assume you mean all of our family." I hummed against her neck. "Y'know you act more like a cliche Devil everyday, more so than the rest of us."

I hummed again before grumbling, "I don't care. I'm Hikaru, the one and only. I can be whatever I want."

Sona laughed more, "While I agree you are one of a kind, you're still mine and I am still yours not to mention everyone else. So while you are special, you are not alone."

I pulled back to look at my first love, "While thank you for the touching words I'm in a very lazy mood not a depressed one gorgeous. Now let's go home and cuddle while either napping or watching a movie."

"We are _not_ skipping school today. Especially just to go home and do nothing," Sona denied.

I tilted my head and told her, "You should see how absolutely adorable you are when you think you have a choice. Now. We're going." I stood catching Sona in my arms, my right having been supporting her already. Smiling I began teleporting us whilst Sona continued to refuse to come with.

* * *

Late into the night I found the Exorcists at a motel, oddly enough they weren't going inside. From what I could hear, they were arguing. "Next time I tell you not to spend _our_ money, DON'T!" Xenovia was yelling.

Irina on the other hand was holding a painting protectively. "He was very convincing and I swear he was honest! This really is a Saint's painting!"

"Oh?! Then what Saint?"

"It's," Irina held the painting at arm's length. Squinting she said, "Saint….George?" I laughed to myself, even from a nearby rooftop I could tell it wasn't Saint George.

"That looks nothing like Saint George! It doesn't look like _any_ Saint! But that's beside the point! We don't have any money for room or food! We have nothing!"

Now I was faced with a problem. The original plan had been to appear and show off my Angelic side but not let them see my face. With their new predicament things were harder. Stretching on the roof, in priest clothing, I closed my eyes thinking. They needed a place to stay, for at least a night, then things could be solved by morning. Oh, what a perfect idea.

I let my Angelic wing set out and alighted softly behind the still bickering duo. With my hood up I altered my voice to sound near Michael's, "Exorcists of the great church, bicker no more." Xenovia and Irina whipped around fast each drawing their blades. "Calm yourselves, that is no way to treat one of the Lord's Angels." The girls' eyes widened and looked to my wings, their gasps in sync.

Bowing their heads they said, "I am very sorry and meant no offense gracious Angel-sama."

"Rise ladies. I know, you must be on guard after all. Follow me I can bring you to shelter and food."

"Oh thank you Angel-sama." Xenovia bowed her head once more.

"Oh this is a miracle of God! Thank you so much." Irina exclaimed.

"The leader of Heaven does work in mysterious ways. Don't mind heights do you? Good." Snatching their hoods I took off quickly, Xenovia and Irina each releasing gasps of surprise. Xenovia's was in my right hand, Irina my left. I flew quickly, not wanting their hoods to rip, but it was rough trying to keep my head at the right angle so the hood would not blow down. I could see Irina was fascinated by the view but Xenovia, she kept her warrior attitude and seemed to taking stock in everything around her. She turned to me and shouted something but it was easily taken into the winds.

I descended slowly into my hidden camp by the school. "This has everything you need for the night. Now one last thing: advice. Find help in the unlikely places, accept it when it is offered, listen to your gut and instincts, judge on character and learn to compromise. Farewell exorcists." I took the skies before they could respond, flying higher and higher until I knew they could see me no more.

 **Hey guys, gals and others! Sorry for taking so long! I'm already working for the next chapter so let's hope it gets out faster yeah? Review if you please! Thanks for reading y'all.**


	17. Old Habits: Blackmail

Coming near my apartment I felt a single person inside and sped towards my own window. Getting through it I turned to grab real clothes but Gabriel was already aware of me. "It's nice seeing you like that. Almost as if you hadn't Fallen."

Looking into Gabriel's beautiful yet sorrowful eyes I bowed my head. "I wish things hadn't gone the way they had when it comes to the pain caused to you. But I regret nothing more about what happened."

"I know Hikaru. I don't expect you to either. You have a wonderful family."

"Thank you, truly."

"What do you plan to do about the exorcists in the town?"

"I've already handled them actually, hence the outfit. Tomorrow will be the final phase and everything should work out well on that. In regards to the missing Excaliburs and Kokabiel, I am unsure of how to proceed exactly. I also wish you had told me about the theft and that they were coming."  
"I had planned to come and talked to you sooner b-"

"But something needed your attention in Heaven. It's okay. I know the drill, even now Gabriel. I was okay with it then just as I am now."

"It's not like that Hikaru. You are my priority. The reason I am late is because I was learning more about how to blend in around here and I also got you something."

"You got me something? Gabriel, I'm sorry." I looked to Gabriel hoping she could see in my eyes the desperation, the regret.

"I know Hikaru. Though it isn't entirely your fault. Old habits die hard as they say. But tell me how do I look in these? Better than the robes yes?" Gabriel let her priest robe fall off and posed, hand behind her head and another on her hip.

Gabriel was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. The blouse showed off her breasts nicely accentuating their size, her jeans hugging her every curve. Simple, yet elegant and gorgeous. "You look spectacular Gabriel. And where did you learn to pose like that huh?"

Laughing she replied, "Oh, you love it Hikaru, you missed my sass."

"I missed you." And the laughter was over. Removing my robes I walked modestly over to Gabriel, looking like her mirror opposite in a black tee and blue jeans myself, looking into her eyes I slowly wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her very tightly into my chest. I heard Gabriel gasp lightly before feeling her arms wrap around me. In the years apart I'd grown taller than her by a margin, my head resting on hers with just the slightest lift. "Thank you for waiting Gabriel." I murmured into her hair.

"Thank you for coming back." She mumbled into my chest. Looking up she paused, "I love you Hikaru."

My heart jumped, pulse pounding in my ears and against my ribs. Gabriel must have felt the doldrum like pounding, jumping slightly against me. Leaning down slowly I kissed Gabriel's forehead. "I love you too Gabriel. I always have.

"Hikaru, could I stay here tonight?"

I nodded, "I'll make some dinner. Come, I haven't been able to cook for you yet."

* * *

The next morning I had to head out earlier so as to catch the exorcists in my camp. Arriving at the school I found Sona, going about business for the student council. Noticing me she hurried over, confusion written on her face. "Hey Gorgeous."

"Hi, what are you doing here so early though? I thought you were going to deal with those Exorcists?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." I smiled, it was probably terrible of me, setting them up so, but if I was so honest it was of the highest entertainment grade rigging these things together.

Sona tilted her head, "The smile you get when you have plans for things has always unnerved me. But I'm sure they won't end up too bad. You wouldn't let anyone of us get hurt." \

I nodded, "You are all my top priority," I started walking away. "Now, I'll be off. I love you Sona."

"I love you too." Sona went back to the route she'd already been on, while I went towards the forest in the other direction.

It didn't take long to get into the camp and find the girls sleeping on opposite ends of my tent. "RISE AND SHINE EXORCISTS!" Irina jumped onto her feet, Xenovia slowly rose groggy. Irina began looking around and waving her hands frantically while screeching.

"Huh? Wut? Whosche zer?" Xenovia slurred towards my general direction. "Erinuh shuddap wit dat!" Rubbing her eyes Xenovia focused a bit more on me. Sleep quickly disappearing from her eyes she grabbed for her Excalibur.

"Ah ah ah! Don't do anything brash. I am a High-Class Devil with many connections in politics. On top of that, this is _my_ tent. My campgrounds in fact. So you've now used resources courtesy of a Devil. You are both in my debt."

"But we never made a deal! Wouldn't it just have been theft?!" Irina yelled, also awake now.

I smiled, "If we count things as theft, I have authorization to kill you, in which case you both owe me life debts if I so decide to spare you. So which route shall we take from here girls?"

Irina paled her voice now weak, "The first one."

"What do you want of us Devil?" Xenovia spoke the word Devil as if it held the utter most terrible of tastes.

"To help silly girl, nothing more."

"Wait, our debt is paid by _you_ _helping us_?" Irina asked.

"Yup. You two need to let me and my family help you. Oh, and one of them gets to destroy the fragments of Excalibur."

"What?!" Irina shrieked.

Xenovia though, was calm, thinking, "Our mission is to get the Excalibur fragments back to the Vatican, how could-"

"Don't play stupid with me. At least two people in this tent know that as long as the shards inside each fragment isn't damaged, alchemy will bring the blades back."

Xenovia nodded. Irina continued look puzzled, "But an Ang-

Xenovia cut her off quickly, "We'll accept your terms. But I ask, are we to stay here the whole time, or shall you provide room and board?"

I had to ponder that one for a little bit. "Yes. I have two rooms and I'll cook for both of you." Both exorcists nodded at me before turning to each other and whispering rapidly. "If you want, I can give you both some time, and then bring you to the house."

"Oh, yes, please thank you Mr. Abbadon-sama"

"Just Hikaru. I'm Hikaru," I said. "But alright, I'll be out here." I stepped into the open air, took a deep breath of my forest.

Listening towards the tent I could hear the two trying to keep quiet still, "Why would you say yes to him!? We can't accept help from a Devil!" Irina whispered with surprising intensity.

"What was the last thing the Angel told us? Accept help."

"Speaking of which, how come you didn't let me tell him about the Angel?"

"We don't know what would happen if he found out an Angel was technically trespassing on his territory."

"Oh, I didn't think about that."

"It's alright, let's just try and get this all over with." Xenovia and Irina walked out of the tent after that looking to me.

"Ready girls?" They nodded. "Follow me to your temporary home." I began walking back towards the school leaving the exorcists behind me. I heard Irina start skipping humming under her breath, _Great is Thy Faithfulness_. Catching the tune in my ear I sang softly, " Great is Thy Faithfulness, O God my father. There is no shadow of turning with Thee. Thou changest, Thy compassions, they fail. As Thou hast been Thou never wilt be."

Xenovia and Irina stopped. "How did you sing that?" Irina asked.

"Never mind that he sang it. He sang it wrong. How dare you? How dare you change a song of God?" Xenovia was nigh shaking with unbridled rage.

"Your God is just like any other, imperfect. So he fails. Just as people do."

"Stop it! No! Stop spreading your heretic word!" Irina yelled at me.

I kept calm, turning to face them fully. Gesturing to the sky I spoke, "Up there shit goes wrong, sometimes Heaven doesn't have the power to help people. On top of that, God has made mistakes. Everyone, no matter your power will make a mistake. That is a fact of life, one that doesn't change, not even for Great Red and the Infinity Dragon God. Accept that and you will be a true follower of your Lord." Finishing up I turned back around and walked around the edge of campus, so as to leave without being too noticed. School wouldn't start for another forty-five minutes but students were already about the grounds.

I slowed a bit hearing one of them come up on my side, "Where'd you get that bracelet?" It was Xenovia.

Looking at my wrist I saw she meant my seal, which was in the form of black leather bracelet that had an equilateral cross in the middle, while in each corner was a different type of cross, an Ankh, top left, a voided cross in the top right, bottom left holding a potent, and the bottom right holding a Celtic cross. "A very good friend gave me this."

"How can you wear it? Those are all crosses."

"Not every cross is a sign of your God."

"That's a Celtic cross."

I focused for a second, while bringing my wrist up to see it better, "Looks like a sun cross to me Xenovia." I turned my wrist to show her.

Narrowing her eyes Xenovia spoke, "I see that. Must have been a trick of the light." Xenovia went quiet after that only the sound of our breathing and steps instrumented our journey into town, finally off campus.

Getting into my apartment I showed the girls the rooms, "Xenovia you take the room on the left, Irina the right. Dinner is at 6 every night. You miss dinner, you deal with me."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Irina asked.

"The couch, if I sleep. Xenovia has my room, you have the guest. It's non-negotiable."

"Thank you."

I snapped my head around, "What?"

"Thank you I said." Xenovia spoke.

"Oh, you're welcome, but this is business."

"Why'd you decide I'd get your room?"

"Personal preference."

"But you don't like me."

"I don't particularly like either of you."

"So why choose like that?"

"Issei."

"What about Issei?"

"Even if he doesn't realize it. He won't like Irina having my scent. She'll have enough sleeping in my house, but you'll have it many times worse in my bed. He won't mind you having it though."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a Dragon. Irina is his old friend. On a subconscious level, at the very least, she is his. It would be me taking a Dragon's treasure. With how perverse he is I quake at the thought of what would happen if someone tried to take one of his women."

"I… see." Xenovia spoke slowly.

"You think Issei… sees me as his?" Irina was blushing violently.

"On some level."

"Oh Gracious Lord forgive me for such impure thoughts!" Irina said quickly.

"Aaaalrighty. Let's get you two to the clubhouse, put your stuff in the rooms."

Getting into the clubroom I had the exorcists sit and waited for Rias and co to arrive. While waiting I tried to think about the Fallen and how'd I make it safer for them to be around. I couldn't really think of much for them on the off chance that they run into the Exorcists. I was starting to get frustrated when Rias walked in and upon seeing the two Exorcists looked to me and said, "Explain. Now. Yumi should be coming soon."

"We broke a deal. Yumi gets to break Excalibur, they get to return what's needed, and all of us get to figure out what's up with Kokabiel. Besides, isn't peace and working together what we want?"

"Respect and decent treatment is on that list."

"They'll both be respectful. Isn't that right Xenovia?"

"I'll hold my tongue better."

"Better than nothing I guess."

"So how'd you get them to agree to this?"

"They found themselves in my debt."

"Oh shit. That's never a good place to be."

"Oh hush you refuse to play with me."

"I've seen what happens when people owe you."

"It's not all bad Rias."

"Bullshit. Now we both know Yumi is here."

"That is correct," I agreed just as Yumi walked in. "Hello Yumi-chan. I helped. Just as I promised. These two shall let us help find the Excaliburs and you can also destroy them, you may exceed Excalibur."

"What? Wait, huh? Gimme a minute Hikaru-kun I just walked in. What was that about Excalibur? Why are they in here?"

"Okay let me start again. These two have agreed to let us help find the Excaliburs. You are also able to destroy them and set your comrades to rest."

"H-Hikaru-kun. Thank you. Thank you so much!" Yumi rushed me into a hug, her eyes tearful yet still filled with determination. "When can we start?"

"Woah slow down Yumi-chan. We're going to brief the _peerage_ about this today and get started tonight, after dinner which you will have with us three. A gift for you, I know you enjoy my cooking."

Stiffening Yumi asked, "Dinner at what time?"

"Six. No exceptions. Why don't you tell the Exorcists what happens when you miss dinner time?" I smiled.

Yumi shuddered and turned to the Exorcists, "You don't. Whatever you think you can do before dinner DON'T! You make it to dinner." Behind Yumi, Rias nodded her head.

Irina and Xenovia looked to each other in confusion before slowly looking back to us. "Alright, don't miss dinner, very important to remember." Xenovia said slowly.

"Precisely. So when are the others going to arrive? We'll need a bit more help."

"Who all do you plan to have help you with this?" Rias asked.

"Issei and Koneko mainly. I don't want to risk too many people. Oh, there's also a new guy for Sona I plan to scare so he's coming too."

"Don't kill him, whatever you do." Rias warned me.

"I wouldn't do that, Sona would lose Evil Pieces."

"Your morals are questionable Hikaru-kun." Yumi said.

"Who cares?"

"We do?"

"Tough. I think people are coming now though."

The door to the clubroom opened and Issei walked in with Asia, Koneko just behind them.

"Who are they?" Issei asked.

"Those are Exorcists." Koneko had steeled herself. "They're also sitting on my couch."

"Exorcists?" Issei asked.

"These two here are members of the church and you can sit on my lap if they are bothering you that much Koneko-chan." I said.

"Fine."

"Why are church members here?!"

"We'll get to that momentarily. Come here Koneko-chan, I smell cookies."

Koneko made her way to me and hopped on my lap, "I'm not sharing Senpai."

"Koneko-chaaaan gimme the cookies." Koneko bit into a cookie and shook her head.

"Can we just get to the point of why they're here?" Issei asked.

"Not until a few others arrive Issei-san. I have another group coming."

"What other group?"

"The student council numbskull."

"Oh, why are they coming here?"

"They're the only other Devil peerage around here Issei-kun." Rias told him.

"What!? Really?!"

Everyone nodded, "Hikaru-kun is dating Sona-kaichou."

"That, that actually explains a great deal. You two seem like you'd date as well. Though a lot of us thought that Sona-Kaichou was too tight-assed to date."

"While she does has a very nice, tight ass, no. And be careful because they're downstairs."

Once things were settled in and the Student Council made a few introductions, Saji tried picking a fight with Issei, something about being Pawns (even though he left out my own), but once Sona told him how many pieces Issei needed he simmered down. "Alright, let's get into the thick of things shall we?"


End file.
